City Lights
by Nimbus Night 2405
Summary: Mergana. Set on modern world, in 2015. Merlin and Morgana meet accidentally and after a while they realise they are in the very centre of a scandal involving Morgana's stepfather and Merlin's boss.
1. Orange Juice

**hello, this is my first fanfiction, probably horrible but I will honestly do my best. Forgive my english, i'm not native, so if you find a mistake please point it out. Feel free to PM me with any ideas. Comm and Fav!**

Morgana woke up in the middle of the night, her head still ringing from the previous night alcohol over-consumption and her blanket fallen on the floor beside her. This was Draco's fault. He had insisted that she drink, he had brought at their home a bunch of his freaky friends and he had made her experience one of the most uncomfortable moments in her life. They had spend something close to 3 hours chatting about girls and she could only fill her cup again and again to ease her boredom. Draco honestly wasn't much of a worthy boyfriend, she thought. He was never at home, and when he was he would always shout or, even worse throw things on her. She was getting tired of this relationship but she definitely had no way to get out of it in mind. She stared blankly at the ceiling until she decided she had to get everything out of her mind and prepare for school. She was a 21 year-old Arts university student, currently studying sketching.

She lazily got out of bed and headed for the wardrobe. She took out a pair of jeans and a dark blue, plain shirt and got dressed in a hurry. She made herself a cup of coffee, gulped it down and looked around. Her home, the apartment she was sharing with Draco Malfoy was in a complete mess. On the floor were his clothes, some poker cards and a broken glass with red wine all around it. She would have the time to clear it up when she was back from college as Draco usually came home at night. She combed her hair, took her bag, put on a pair of white All Stars and leaved the flat.

At the same time Merlin, had just woken up by his parrot, Gaius who was squeaking "Fresh Fish" which he obviously had heard from a man on the road, from his cage on the wall. He threw his pillow on the bird, missed him and got up, swearing. He reached the kitchen, and put a mug of milk on the table. It was a habit he had gained from an early age, that he wished his friends, especially Gwaine and Arthur would never learn about. He drank it slowly, while thinking of the day ahead. He was 23, with a degree in History and currently unemployed and had sooner find a job, as his money was steadily decreasing. He put on an Evanescence T-Shirt, jeans and Stan Smiths and quit his apartment, whistling a song. His friends would always say, he was an impossible optimist. Perhaps they were right, we thought cheerfully and made his way to the exit of the building.

 _7 o'clock in the evening_

Merlin was literally above the clouds. He had just managed to get a job as an assistant in his best friend's father's company. He would sell cds in the "Pendragon's" record shop. It had nothing to do with his degree but he didn't mind. He loved music and especially vintage music players, gramophones, vinyls etc so working there seemed like paradise to him. He and his friend Gwaine had decided to go celebrate about it in a pub. Merlin entered his flat performing a victory dance, in front of a confused neighbour who he obviously hadn't noticed and jumped over the sofa in an attempt to reach more quickly the phone. He pressed some keys and was connected with Gwaine to arrange time and place. Then he decided he could afford to get himself some pizza as he had two hours left. He left his flat, got a pizza and on his way he decided he would also like a bottle of orange juice. He bought it and started drinking instantly.

As he was turning the corner that lead to his house he stumpled upon a young woman, who came out of nowhere, soaking her with the orange juice he was carrying. He took a look at her and despite the fact that she was all covered in orange juice, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with long raven black hair and bright jade eyes. He blushed and started mumbling sorrys to her.

"Don't worry, it's just orange juice"

Morgana tried to make the young man stop. Usually she would start swearing or walk away but there was something inside her that told her not to.

" I'm just going to call a taxi home"

She cursed herself that moment as she remembered she didn't have enough money to get one, but she was too proud to admit it. The young man got her out of the uncomfortable moment.

"If you want, my house is just across the road. You could come and we could clean your clothes"

Generally Morgana would never say yes to such an offer. Even if it was suggested by the one who ruined her clothes, it was too extreme to think it worth the risk. She looked at him. He was tall and skinny, he had high cheekbones, black messy hair and a goofy smile. But what caught her attention was his eyes. They were dark blue and she found herself staring at them. She blushed and decided she didn't have something to lose.

" Ok I'm coming. By the way, I'm Morgana"

"Merlin, pleased to meet you"

Merlin couldn't believe it. Had she just agreed to come to his flat and change? Maybe today was his lucky day after all. They entered the flat in silence. He got her a black T-shirt and some jeans of his.

" They are going to be a little large for you, but I don't think you will be going anywhere"

She smiled at him. He left her to change and put her wet clothes in the drywasher. Then he came down, made her and himself a cup of coffee and looked as his watch. 20:45. He was already late.

"I'm sorry Morgana, I need to go somewhere. You can stay here, watch some TV, eat something. Make yourself at home. In half an hour your clothes will be ready so you can go home, right?"

Morgana nodded ok. It was strange. She had known Merlin for about 15 minutes, yet she felt more comfortable at his flat that in the apartment she was sharing with Draco. She could sense Merlin's kindness radiate from him. Draco was never like this. Usually drunk, he rarely had time for her and when he had he made her feel even worse than ignored. She opened her bag and took out the " Life of Van Gogh" and her reading glasses. She started reading and making notes but after a while, without even knowing it, she feel asleep on the sofa, with the glasses still on and the book on her lap.


	2. Homeless

**I probably should have waited for the reactions for the 1st chapter but I couldn't keep myself from posting this one.. I don't own Merlin (unfortunately, or there would be a season 6) Enjoy!**

Merlin came home early in the mornign that day. He had spent most of the night with Gwaine at the pub, celebrating with some other friends his new job. He opened the door expecting Morgana not to be there as her clothes were ready 3 hours ago.

Howerer when he entered the house he saw her asleep on the sofa with a book in her lap. She was still wearing her black reading glasses that in Merlin's opinion made her look adorable and sweet. He reached his bedroom trying not to wake her and took a blanket from the wardrobe, which he wrapped around her.

Morgana woke up as she heard footsteps toward her and she felt warm hands and a fabric around her. They couldn't be Draco's she thought. Slowly she began to remember the previous day's incidents and how she had woken up in a flat other from hers. She knew she had to go back home as in a few hours she probably had to go and see how Draco wasa doing on his own but she decided she could afford another five minutes sleep.

Two hours later, Morgana woke up and walked to the kitchen. There was Merlin holding a cup of milk and listening to ABBA from the radio.

"Hello sleephead" he greeted with a smile and handed her a mug with hot chocolate.

Morgana couldn't help but grin back at him. " Good Morning , Merlin " He was so different from Draco. She found herself wishing she was with Merlin and not him, but she shut the part of her mind quickly. She drank up slowly and asked Merlin about her clothes. Ten minutes later she came down in her own clothes and told Merlin she had to go.

"Thank you for everything"

"Anytime. I was anyway the one who soaked you up"

"We should keep in touch. I like you Merlin"

"Right. That's my phone number. Call me whenever you like" Merlin wrote down on a piece of paper his mobile and handed it to her.

"Ok, see you" Morgana took the paper and her bag and walked out of the flat. Only when she saw herself at the mirror of the lift she realised that since she had got out she had a broad smile and was clutching the piece of paper like her life depended on it. Surely, she wanted a friendship with Merlin, but to such an extent? This was a feeling nigh unknown to her as she had an inward personality and a cynical view of things. She was feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. And then suddenly she came back to reality, remembering Draco, her life, their financial problems and the work she had to do. She put the paper in her bag and continued her way to the bus station.

Merlin, stood staring at the door for several minutes after Morgana left. He tried to take in what had happened in the last 8 hours. He had poured orange juice on a beautiful girl, and she had not only never shouted at him but also thanked him and asked for his phone number. And he could only help but wonder " Why? ". He wasn't exactly handsome, or smart or whatever girls wanted.

Morgana opened the door to see Draco on the sofa with a bottle of wine and a cigarette on the other hand. She hastily took in the surroundings: they were a lot worse than the last time she was here. More clothes were on the ground as well as Draco's shoes and bag.

"Where have you been?" he said with a threatening voice.

"Eeh, Draco, I got soaked on the road and a guy I met allowed me to stay a bit in is flat and get my clothes dry"

"Were they drying all night?"

"I fell asleep on the sofa, while waiting"

"Listen to me Morgana. There is something about all this that I don't like at all. How can I be sure that he is not a beau of yours and you re cheating on me? No, I think you're lying"

"I'm ot Draco, please believe me"

"Why shall I? I want you to promise me you won't see him again. Never. do that and I will be sure"

"He is a friend, Draco. Just a friend. Why should I do that?"

"Because I say so". He got up and pushed her against the wall, then took her wrist and nearly sprained it.

Morgana winced in pain " Let go, Draco"

"Not if you won't promise me first"

Morgana was about to promise but she suddenly realised. This was her chance. She really wanted to get out of this life, to turn a new leaf. If she surrendered every time when Draco hurt her she was never going to get it. She would spend a lifetime as his pet, doing the chores and helping him when he was drunk. No social life, not anything.

"I will repeat it one last time. Is everything over with that whats-his-name?"

Morgana kicked him and he let go surprised. It was the first time she rebelled against his behaviour. She grabbed her bag and marched to the door. She nearly missed the glass Draco threw at her. When she reached the basement she allowed herself to break down. Her life was going to be a mess from that day forward. With no source of income she was going to go through a hard time. After a couple of minutes she decided it was no use mourning and called Gwen, her best friend and they met for coffee a little later. She told her everything that had happened. They spent an enjoyable evening together, nearly forgetting the quarrel with Draco. However, soon Gwen had to go as she had guests at home and Morgana was left in the middle of a square, realising she had nowhere to spend the night. Gwen was expecting guests and it would be inappropriate to make her have to look for one more person and as they had recently changed house they had very few acquaintances in town. She was starting to get cold in her jeans and brown coat when she came up with an idea.

"It might seem rude" she thought " but otherwise I will have to spend the night on a bench".

She made her way to the house, stood outside the door and rang the bell.


	3. Insight

**Hey! Thanks for your lovely reviews, they make me so happy!**

 **Enjoy the 3** **rd** **chapter**

 **I do not own Merlin.**

"Morgana! What are you doing here?"

Merlin couldn't believe what was before his eyes. Morgana was outside his door, apparently freezing from the cold weather outside and broken-down looking. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold and she was holding a scarf in front of her mouth to keep it warm.

He sent her a quizzical look.

"Please, Merlin, can I stay the night. I have nowhere else to go" Morgana hated the words the very moment she said them. They made her look so weak and vulnerable and this was not her, at normal circumstances. She would turn her back to Draco and never beg anyone. But this was Merlin, she was in need of a bed and couldn't think of anything else.

" 'Course you can. But will you tell me what's wrong". His full of care eyes melted her but she could stay no more at the freezing atmosphere of the road.

"Can I come in?" she repeated weakly.

She followed Merlin to his living room. And then, even though the only person she considered trustworthy enough to know what she had gone through the previous months was Gwen, she completely opened up to Merlin and told him everything. She already felt like she had known him for a lifetime.

After half an hour, some tea and some crying from the part of Morgana which was followed by Merlin's sympathetic words they decided to watch the "Titanic". Morgana's eyes in the end were red 1and puffy from crying and she was clenging on Merlin, who had gotten already a blanket for both of them. After it was over, Morgana went to sleep on the sofa and Merlin on his bed. He had insisted that she sleep on the bed but even in her most vulnerable state, Morgana was still Morgana, independent, strong-willed and slightly bossy.

Next morning, while drinking chocolate and milk, Merlin raised the subject of Morgana's current accommodation. After she told him the state she was in, he announced she was going to stay with him whether she wanted or not.

"Oh Merlin, you are really sweet"Morgana laughed. "Don't worry, though, I want stay too long. I only hope I will be able to find any part-time job."

"Tell me a bit about yourself. Your family, your interests. After all I'm going to be sharing my home with you."

"So, My name is Morgana Le Fay, I'm 21, and a current student of the Sketching Course, at the School of Arts" Merlin made a face about her formal tone but she continued. "My parents were called Gorlois and Vivienne"

"Were?"

"They died when I was young. They told me it was an accident, but I never learned how exactly. Anyway, I lived with a friend of my father, Uther Pendragon, ever since. He wanted me to become an assistant at his office and marry one of the suitors he had for me in order to put me in his circle of high society. I refused initially but I ended up dating Draco, the son of one of his friends, Lucius Malfoy. When his father lost the most of his money gambling Uther told me to break up with Draco, as the deal was over. I never left him, even though he was definitely not the Prince Charming I had hoped for. I could understand how awful it would be for him, so a couple of months ago we moved here, in a small flat, against our parents' wills. Then Draco, showed me his other face. He started hurting me, drinking and gambling. For some reason, he started blaming me for everything. And this is how I got in the state you saw me yesterday evening. "

Merlin said nothing. She had just said that her guardian was his boss at work and they were in a quarrel. His life from now on was going to change a hundred percent. And something about her not knowing how exactly her parents died seemed curious to him.

"What about you?"

"Well, not a match for your exciting life. My father was Balinor, he died a year ago, and my mother Hunith lives in Ireland and visits me once in a while. I have a history degree but it has proven useless. I am now an assistant at your guardian's industry and his sons best friend. "

The alarm clock in Merlin's phone rang, giving an end to their conversation.

Merlin had to leave for work and Morgana was once again alone in his house, gathering information about his personality and interests from the things he had. He apparently was a huge music fan and not at all into tidying up his stuff. In his bedroom, he had a lot of posters hanging on the walls, with a huge one of Michael Jackson on the entrance. She just wandered around and then, sure that Draco was outside, she called a taxi to their flat and took most of her clothes and precious items. She came home at 4 and fell on the sofa exhausted.

"Who's this?" Morgana asked, pointing at a photo on the wall, two hours later.

"This is my ex-girlfriend, well, not exactly ex, as he moved away. Anyway, this is Freya"

"Oh I see", Morgana said quietly. "So, what do you usually do on a Friday evening?"

"Well on a usual Friday evening, I stay in and contemplate the meaning of doing nothing. But this is not what I'm intending to do today. We are going out. Get dressed."

Half an hour later, Morgana came down, having put on a dark green top, a brown leather jacket, white denim trousers and leather booties.

"You look great" Merlin praised.

"Thanks" she smiled and took the arm he was offering her. They left the flat and entered Merlin's car.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. I'm sure you 'll like it"

Neither of them spoke as Merlin drove. Pretending to be focused on the songs the listened from the radio, both were thinking. Morgana felt helpless. Her whole life was in the hands of this kind Merlin, about whom she knew only thing or too. If she hadn't met him accidentally at the road that day, now she would be homeless, unable to support herself, with money barely covering her needs for food. This couldn't go on for much more. Merlin already seemed to have the patience of a saint, but she was sure it was one day bound to expire. And then she would be not only ruined but guilty too. Merlin couldn't believe how for once in his life he had got the jackpot. Morgana was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Everything in his life since she knocked on his door the night before was meaningless. He would always find a job, go partying with friends, get fired, search for a new job and so on. Now he felt he had a certain mission, reason for living. And he was already very fond of her. All day, he found himself trying to come up with ways to please her and make her feel like home.

The car stopped and they both got out in a place that looked like a forest.

"We can go to the city centre for a stroll but first I want to show you something"

He took her hand and they walked between the trees.

"Close your eyes" Merlin whispered and she obeyed.

Taking her with him, they walked in the forest until he let her open her eyes.

A beautiful lake was before her. It had blue-green crystal clear water, it was surrounded by tall trees and everywhere her eyesight could reach in the dark were flowers of all sorts. Morgana stood there watching in awe.

"Welcome to the lake of Avalon. This is where I used to come fishing with my father when I was a child. I really like being here, it makes me calm."

He sat down on the grass and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Then Merlin said, " let's go "

They stood up and entered their car again, then spent the rest of the evening strolling around in the city centre. This was definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Uther

Morgana had been living with Merlin for a week now and she had become a part of his life. A good one, he thought while he was going through the company's file. He would wake her up every morning, leave for work and come home at 4 while she did some shopping and cooked lunch and painted. The flat walls now where full of her sketches, men, trees, flowers, anything she came up with. Then Merlin would sleep for an hour or so and in the evening they would go for a walk or watch a movie. He was beginning to get used to having Morgana as a flat mate. He already thought he knew her quite well.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. It was Uther, his boss and as he had recently learnt, Morgana's stepfather.

"Merlin, can I talk to you for a second"

He followed him and he led them to his office, a small room, cramped with papers and books.

"So, Merlin, you have been working really hard the last few weeks, am I wrong? Because the sales have increased by 20 percent in your department. I shall reward you for that. You've done well"

But Merlin wasn't listening. He was now watching Uther who was pacing up and down the room. This move seemed some way familiar to him. And then behind him, he saw a photo of a young girl, about 15 years old. He had no doubt it was Morgana. She had the same hair, eyes and the smirking smile she put on when she teased him at home. And then he remembered that Morgana too had a habit of walking while talking or thinking. Soon, he had found some more similarities. Their way of talking was quite the same, jumping from formal to friendly in seconds and when Merlin said the awkward "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Uther raised his eyebrow the same way Morgana did. Also, both, couldn't care less about where their glasses where, he thought. Uther threw his on a pile of papers while Merlin at home would find Morgana's thick-framed reading glasses under cushions, on the floor, anywhere. This didn't seem like a coincidence. He resisted the urge to laugh and put on a straight, concentrated-looking face.

Uther though caught him staring at the photo of Morgana.

"I think you don't know my adoptive daughter, Morgana. She must be at your age now."

"No, sir"

"Though, I'm not sure if I should call her that since she left me, when I ordered her to break up with someone."

Merlin heard the same story Morgana had told him but from Uther's point of view. He was surprised to see that Uther told a part of his private life to him, a plain assistant like many others in his company.

"So, that night, she packed her bags and left for that idiotic man, Draco. I still miss her"

"Well, if you have her phone, why not ring her and make things right, if I may sir?"

"You think she'll accept?"

"I can't see why not"

He leaved the building three hours later, having received a raise. He decided that he could celebrate it with his friends. It was also a great opportunity to introduce them to Morgana. He walked home thinking.

He entered his flat and saw Morgana, sitting on the floor, drawing something on a large paper which was on the floor too. Her glasses had slipped down on her nose from the sweat and she was wearing a loose shirt which was covered in paint. She furrowed her eyebrow as she looked at her work and once more she reminded him of Uther.

"How much do you know about Uther Pendragon, Morgana?" he said.

"Well not very much, since I left him two years ago the only things I knew are that he is very arrogant, has a lot of money and a son, Arthur. He thinks he can buy anything, people's lives too".

"Ok, right. So, do you want to meet my friends? I suppose you already know Arthur, as it seems you two have grown up together but I want to introduce you to Gwen and Gwaine. If he is not on a night shift at the hospital, Lancelot will come too. I got a raise"! He smiled.

Morgana stood up and hugged him tightly, forgetting she was covered in paint. "This is great news, Merlin. Well done!" she said with a bright smile.

A few hours later, after they had tidied up the place and prepared pizzas and pasta, they sat on the sofa in anticipation. Merlin was wearing a plain blue T-shirt with a pocket and light brown jeans while Morgana had made an effort to look her best as she wanted to make a good first impression on Merlin's friends. She was wearing dark jeans, a dark green top and white belt and shoes. They were waiting in silence while Morgana's ringtone dragged them out of their thoughts.

"Hello, this is Morgana le Fay, who am talking to?"

"This is Uther Pendragon"

Morgana looked at Merlin looking terrified. The last time she had talked to that man on the phone, she had decided she would move out of his house. She made the phone call loud, so that Merlin could hear as well.

"Morgana, I'd like to ask you whether you could reconsider not talking to me. It is not right, the way things are. I've missed you"

Morgana remained silent.

"Please, Morgana, I'm sorry. Please accept me back."

"Ok, right, so what should I do?"

Merlin panicked. Morgana was going to ruin everything if she continued speaking in this irritated tone. He patted her on the shoulder and told her, moving only his lips, so that he wouldn't be heard "Calm down"

"Well, pay me a visit. Come and meet me at a cafe probably. And as I can guess you are unemployed, I can offer you a place at my office."

"Right, so, should we set a date?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow evening?"

"No, nothing, see you tomorrow then."

"Good Evening, Morgana, I'm glad we sort this out."

Morgana was about to end the call when he heard form the other side of the line a knock on the door and Uther saying " Come in, Gaius"

Morgana had never been one to eavesdrop but she hadn't seen Gaius from ages and she wanted so much to hear something from him."

"So sir, how was the call? Has she agreed?

"Yes, Gaius, I can't believe it. It seems just like the old times."

Morgana realised they were talking about her. She looked at Merlin and he too thought she should hear the rest of the conversation.

"Sir, I would like you to consider again about telling her about the Vivian thing"

Morgana knew they were talking about her mother but what could Uther and Gaius have to do with it?

"No, Gaius, I have told you a million times, she cannot know. We have to keep the truth from her at any cost. I'm scared even to imagine what would happen if she knew."

"As you wish, sir"

"Come on, Gaius, that is no way to treat an old friend. We have gone through a lot, we two"

Morgana decided it was time to close the phone. She was confused and felt deceived but the sound of the bell took her out of her thoughts. She had to appear friendly and pleasant, so she put on her best smile and walked along with Merlin to the door.

The first to come was a handsome guy with quite long untidy hair and street style clothes. He patted Merlin on the back saying "hey mate" and when he said:

"Gwaine, this is Morgana, my flatmate"

"Hey, gorgeous" he said with a mock bow. Morgana smiled at him.

They entered the living room and Morgana went to the kitchen to bring some cookies. She wasn't really the housewife type that would serve the guests but she felt she had to give some alone time to Merlin and Gwaine.

When she entered the kitchen and Gwaine was sure she was out of earshot, he winked at Merlin

"Lucky, eeh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You're dating her, aren't you?"

"No, of course not. She's only staying with me because she broke up with her boyfriend and didn't have anywhere else to go"

"Come on now, don't tell me you don't fancy her"

"Well, you know, she's beautiful but she doesn't deserve me and I would never take advantage of her like that."

"What the hell, Merlin, you're a man, not a boy. Think about yourself a bit"

Morgana came with a plate with biscuits and sat next to Gwaine. Before anyone had the chance to say something, the bell rang for a second time.

Merlin went to open the door and saw Arthur and Gwen.

"Hello, how come you two have come together?"

Both blushed and looked at each other but Arthur replied hastily

"Guinevere was walking here and I picked her up with the car"

Merlin cast them a devious look and went to introduce them to Morgana.

"Hello Arthur" she said before he had the chance. "It's been long, hasn't it?"

"So, you two know each other, Morgana, this is Gwen"

"Hello, pleased to meet you, Gwen"

They shook hands and went on to enjoying the meal. Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine talked about music, sports etc while Morgana and Gwen found that they liked each other a lot. They talked about everything and Gwen even admitted to Morgana she liked Arthur really much. They planned to go out for coffee one day to say the rest. Afterwards they all played some card games and Gwaine announced he had to go. A bit later, Arthur (who of course had decided he could take Gwen home) and Gwen left too.

Morgana sighed and fell on the sofa, tired and confused. Now they had left, she and Merlin had to deal with what they had heard previously. The Vivian thing? Weird thing to say. And certainly even more when she knew it was something that she was not to learn according to Uther.

"Come here Merlin"

Merlin came slowly and sat next to her. She repeated "Vivian thing".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."


	5. The Vivian Thing

**Hello, again. There has been a huge gap between this and the previous chapter and I'm sorry, but there's just have been so much stuff going on here. This chapter refused to be written, but it's rather important. Anyway, this is it**

 **Enjoy, review, follow & fav!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately)**

"How many Vivians are you related to?" asked Merlin, dreading her answer.

"Only my mother I think. What could Uther have to do with my mother? I think he had seen her only a couple of times when he visited us at home. He mostly talked with my dad."

Merlin opened his mouth, but closed it again without making any sound. Morgana believing that her parents' deaths were both tragic accidents was curious enough, but now, when it had been made clear that Uther was involved, he couldn't help but wonder. What connection did Uther have with Morgana's family? Why did he adopt her? Why was he so keen that she never finds out the truth about the 'Vivian thing'?

It all seemed a terrible mess.

Morgana, at the same time was trying to put things in order.

Uther had been the only parental figure she had known for the previous decade, even though he had proved himself to be a disappointment. He had made her life a living hell at times, trying to make her one of his own kind but it had to have been difficult for him too, having her messing around wit his business. She was just the daughter of one of his friends and co-workers. However, she had almost become a Pendragon. Why did he choose to raise her when her parents died? Uther had never been one to help others of goodwill and charity. She was of some importance to him. That was for sure. The 'Vivian thing'. The word ringed in her mind again and again. Uther, no doubt, knew her mother. But what could have made Uther so insistent that she know nothing about it. Having to do with Vivian and being discussed in secrecy only by Uther and his most trusted assistant. She had known Gaius since she remembered herself. He was the one who cared to play with her when she was young, hear her worries and doubts as a teenager. How, on earth could Uther have persuaded Gaius not to talk to her about it? The Gaius she knew would have hidden nothing.

Merlin's cough brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at him in anticipation. Maybe he had thought of something.

"Come on Merlin, prove yourself a genius and find the magic key." she said cheekily, trying to lighten the conversation.

"I have totally no idea" he said with a goofy smile. "And as I'm pretty sure you are not going to stay right there and do nothing about it, I guess we are going to do some research on Uther Pendragon's past".

"Does this mean I should accept a position in his office?"

"Exactly"

They both stayed silent for a while.

"I'm tired", Morgana said. Merlin didn't reply. He just took the blanket and covered both of them. Morgana curled at his side

"Thank you" she said quietly, "I really don't deserve all this"

Merlin stroked her hair and said nothing. He always had trouble expressing himself when it came to emotional matters. Morgana fell asleep a bit later.

Smiling at her sleeping form, Merlin closed his eyes too.

When Morgana woke up next morning she was in Merlin's bed and Merlin was, apparently in the kitchen. She guessed he might have carried her to the bed while she was asleep.

Too sleepy to think about it twice she put on a robe and went to the kitchen too. Merlin handed her a mug with coffee and she replied with a "'Morning" and a yawn. He grinned at her and pointed at her phone.

"It has been buzzing ever since I woke up. I think its Uther."

Morgana called Uther and arranged a meeting for coffee. A few hours later Merlin came to pick her up with his car.

"So, how did it go?"

"Fine, I'm to work as his personal assistant, manage his files and all that. It seems that Gaius has become more of an instructor to Uther and is not really helpful with the paperwork."

"Since we have them at hand, I'd suggest you took a proper look at Uther's files. Maybe you will come across something interesting."

They stopped for a packet of chips and went straight to Gwen's house, who had called Merlin a dozen of times saying she had something important to tell them. Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Gwen could want to say that involved Morgana, as his best friend had made it clear that it was necessary she came too.

They entered Gwen's flat. It was remarkably more tidy that Merlin's. Actually it was one of the tidiest places Morgana had ever been to. Merlin's flat was always a mess, but he seemed to be able to find his things quite easily. Morgana had also never been very organised, so she took pleasure in sharing the flat with him.

"Morgana?" Gwen questioned, seeing her gaze at the flat with a lost expression.

"Sorry, that's me" she replied, a bit embarrassed.

Merlin and Morgana sat down on the sofa while Gwen stood in front of them and took a heavy breath. Then she began speaking fast, like trying to get everything out at once.

"As I may have told you again, I work as a nurse at the Hospital down the road. Today, I and a few other girls were sent for a shift at the Central Hospital. As I was taking my break, they asked me to arrange the patient folders. I accepted and I came by chance across you folder, Morgana."

"Mine?I thought my files were in Ireland, were I was born. How .." Morgana started to say but Gwen continued.

"I thought so too. But apparently you were not born in Ireland. However, the problem is not the birthplace, but your parents. The papers stated clearly that your parents were Vivienne Valiant and"

"Gorlois Le Fay" Merlin continued the sentence. "What's the interesting in that?"

"The child's father was not Gorlois Le Fay. It was Uther Pendragon".


	6. Messed Up

**The next chapter is here! Long chapter to write, though fun too**

 **Please, review, I love reading how you found my works!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

"No" Morgana said quietly, and in Merlin's opinion too calmly for this situation. Merlin and Gwen turned to look at her and she repeated, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"No"

"Morgana, don't..." Merlin started, in attempt to prevent her outburst which he saw coming.

"No, I'm not his daughter. I can't be" Morgana's voice was beginning to tremble and it was obvious she was losing gradually her self-control and was beginning to panic.

"The only safe way to know for sure is to see it for ourselves. Morgana, Merlin, why don't you arrange a visit to the Central Hospital?"

"Right" They both answered.

Morgana was devastated. Suddenly, everything made sense. She had thought about Uther being her father when she was younger but she hated the prospect so much that she had it almost immediately out of her mind. This was the reason Uther decided to keep her and raise her as his own child. Because she was his own. But with Vivian? She didn't seem the type of woman Uther would get on well with. She was too honest with people, speaking out of terms when she was not satisfied. She also had a strong sense of loyalty and duty, as far as Morgana remembered. Her mother couldn't have cheated on her father; they both seemed so loving and devoted to one another. This was Uther's fault. It had to be. "The Vivian thing". Could that be it? It all made perfect sense. "Uther is going to pay for this."

She repeated the thought several times in her mind, trying to convince herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. What?"

She looked at Merlin and she realised she probably had said the last time aloud.

"It's Uther's fault, everything. And I'm working for him." Tears were beginning to gather in her eyes, threatening to spill out.

"He has used me, and he has misled me and he has made me believe he was being generous with me. I was damned since I was born. I have no identity. I am no one. How can I go out public and say I am the bastard child of Uther Pendragon. I will live the rest of my life under a false identity, pretending I love and respect Uther, because this is what people want to see in commercial meetings and stuff, while I know he is the reason my life is a complete mess." Tears had begun to spill uncontrollably.

"And, I know, we got the papers, and there is that DNA test to prove I'm his daughter but then again, why should I? I will mess up my life, mess yours too as you are going to have to put up with me. Oh, I'd better leave you as soon as I have the money. You really don't deserve to be punished like this, having me in your house."

Merlin was expecting an outburst like this but the amount of raw emotion surprised him. Morgana generally seemed fit in hiding her feelings from others. Now her frustration was such that he could feel radiating in waves from her.

"and I expect that Arthur will never see me the same way again. He probably knew this, I am going to kill him. He should have told me. Gaius should have told me. He told me everything. He was the only one I trusted. The only one. And he betrayed my trust. For Uther. How could he?"

Morgana looked around to find Gwen but she seemed to be nowhere.

"She left a couple of minutes ago" Merlin explained.

Morgana raised her eyes to face him. In his she saw pity. And sympathy. And she got angry with herself. She, Morgana (apparently) Pendragon was not someone to be pitied.

"I am sorry. You must now think me as a weakling that cries all over the others and gets her heart broken all the time".

"Come on, Morgana, we both know that's not true" Merlin said and he took a step forward.

Both of them realised instantly how close they were. Morgana looked nervously at Merlin, her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips.

Merlin thought about it too. He could just bent down a bit and kiss her right there. He wanted to really bad. It felt like the logical sequence of events. For a moment he started to do so when another thought prevented him. He was taking advantage of her. He couldn't do this now, when she was

"I am sorry" he mumbled and took her in his arms. They just stood there for minutes that felt like hours saying nothing and not moving at all, Morgana's head buried in Merlin's neck and Merlin gently stroking her hair.

"Go to bed, Morgana, I think what's best for you now is a good nights sleep".

Morgana didn't even have the strength to argue with Merlin about her having the bed. She didn't bother change into her pyjamas, just, fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

With the first morning light, they set out to visit the Hospital. They had decided that the two of them would go after Gwen, and she, as a nurse, would pretend to accompany them.

They entered the tall building, Morgana subconsciously taking a hold of Merlin's hand and walked to the reception.

"We would like to see the files and the birth certificate of a Morgana Pendragon" Merlin announced to the smiling, dressed in uniform lady in front of him.

"Give me a minute, sir" she replied and turned her back on them to tell something her assistant at the other side of the room. Morgana and Merlin both were waiting, their anxiousness being obvious. In some minute's time, they would know for sure if Uther was or was not Morgana's natural father. The rest of her life depended on those papers the lady had gone to fetch. They both walked slowly and crumpled on the sofa in front of them. Merlin bought them coffee from the cantina.

After a while, the smiling lady reappeared form the corridor. The couple stood up and looked at her

"I'm sorry. We have no one with the name of Morgana Pendragon in our files."

Maybe you should try another department of ours.

Gwen appeared too. Judging by the look on Merlin's and Morgana's face, she immediately understood that something was wrong. How on earth could the papers have vanished into thin air? She had looked at them the previous day. She even considered taking a photo of them with her mobile. Damn, she should have. Everything would have been simpler.

The three of them returned home. Merlin did not have a clue what had happened and neither had Morgana. Merlin believed Gwen. She wouldn't have lied to play a prank or hurt them and she couldn't have seen it wrong. She was too much of a perfectionist to let even a slight detail missed. Morgana on the other hand was simply confused. She should have been immensely happy that her father was still Gorlois, and not have any doubt that Gwen must have made a mistake. However she felt a gap inside her. Even if she didn't like to admit it, this had been the answer to many questions that had been troubling her since she was young. The more thought she gave the matter, the more similarities she had found between her and her guardian and she was beginning , although reluctantly, to accept it as a fact.

"What now?" Merlin asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I don't think I know anything".

"Oh, come on. Get off this mood. Let's have fun tonight. It's Friday!" He smiled at her.

Not able to help it, she smiled back. He knew exactly what to say to make her happy. She ran to the room she kept her things and tried her best to look great and brush away the tiredness and all the worries from the previous days.

She put on black denim trousers, a white shirt and black high heels. Merlin hadn't mentioned where they were going but she really needed to get into party mode. She spent some time choosing her jewellery. She went for a heavy golden necklace. A present from Uther, she remembered. However hard she tried to get him for once out of her mind, he kept appearing from everywhere. Irritated again, she brushed her hair, put on her make-up, checked her reflection on the mirror and once satisfied with what she saw, headed for the living room. Merlin had changed too. He was wearing blue jeans too, and a light blue shirt. It suited him, she told herself. She had realised that recently she thought a bit too much about him. She blushed at the thought and concentrated on Merlin who was now offering her his hand with a curtly

"If you please, Milady" She smiled at his tone and continued the same way

"It's a pleasure, my champion"

"Champion, champion" A red parrot came from Merlin's room.

"Shut up, Gaius" Merlin told him and Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't know the real Gaius when I named him"

"Don't worry, It suits him well" Morgana replied with a smirk. "After all he's done" she thought.

They were giggling as they headed for the exit of the flat. They were going to have a good time no matter what.

They walked in the city centre, doing some window shopping and chatting. After a while they entered a pub and ordered two drinks. As they were quietly drinking, a voice from behind said.

"How nice. Morgana found herself a boyfriend."

They both turned suddenly to face Draco, looking very angry and obviously drunk. He smelled of alcohol and was holding a bottle of wine. "Why did he always have to ruin everything? " Morgana thought. Looking at Merlin, who had just opened his mouth to make things clear, he added

"Consider yourself lucky. Although, I can't say I understand why she would leave me for someone the likes of you. Better be prepared though. She is really bad in bed."

Morgana's cheeks turned bright red at the comment, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Let's go, Merlin. This pub has turned out to be really bad"

They both leaved as Merlin grinned at her.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything. Only I found your comment on the pub a bit unfair".

"Well, when you see your ex-boyfriend threatening you and making silly comments about you, drunk and angry, then tell me how you would react".

They walked past a big funfair and Morgana had a very good idea how to pass the rest of the night and get her mind of Draco.

"Come on Merlin, let's try the ride"

"No, Morgana, this isn't really my thing"

'Come on Merlin, don't be such a girl" she teased him.

"Don't push him, Morgana. He's been afraid of roller coasters since I first met him. I think he threw up the last time we got in one" a voice came from behind. Morgana gave a loud laugh as she saw Merlin's friend Gwaine and Merlin rolled his eyes but replied

"Let's see who is the coward in here is. Come on Morgana, Gwaine, let's go"

"Should I worry about my clothes, Merlin, or you can.." Morgana started.

"I'll sit in the middle. In case Merlin is in mood of making his stomach a mess"

After about ten minutes, they got out of the roller coaster stumbling and leaning on each other to keep their balance. Merlin looked a bit paler than usual but, then again, all of them were so dizzy that they failed to notice.

"We had better go home now" Merlin suggested.

"Ok, see you guys" Gwaine greeted and left. They walked to the car and came home teasing each other.

They entered the flat, sat on the sofa and opened the TV. They watched a bit of the second Harry Potter when Merlin's phone rang, the phone call coming from an unknown number. Merlin put the call on speaker so that Morgana would be able to hear it too.

"Listen well, Merlin Emrys. I know what you were looking for at the Hospital. Stop trying or I will have my men stop you. It is not your business. Keep your nose out of things you don't understand or you will pay the consequences. And stay away from her."

The call ended and Merlin looked at Morgana, their eyes saying what their mouths dared not to.

"Uther knows everything"


	7. A Change of Plan

**Again late, but this is it finally as I had some internet trouble to deal with. I also started a new fanfiction: Merlin and Downton Abbey Crossover called Life at Downton.**

 **This was difficult to write as I'm no good in emotional writing, so I'd like your opinion on it. Thanks to all for your reviews. I'd like to personally address one reviewer**

The **Assassin of Syria: your reviews have got me all this way to the 7** **th** **chapter, thanks for everything! and I love your username :P**

I'm leaving, Merlin"

"I'm sorry, what?" Merlin was too occupied with his own thoughts and didn't pay attention.

"This has gone too far. Uther has gone too far and I'm not going to allow it. I have caused you enough trouble as it is, having moved in with you and everything. The last thing you need is being sought by cops and Uther's men for your kindness"

"Morgana, come on, everything's going to be fine"

"No, Merlin, you don't understand. Nothing is going to be fine. Not anymore."

"Morgana..."

"Stop it, Merlin; you are making it difficult for me. I don't want to leave either but it's going to be better for both of us."

Merlin didn't say anything. Her one sentence had ruined everything. He knew she wanted to keep him away from trouble. He knew everything was about him. And he also knew she was right. If he wanted to stay safe, he had to forget her, and keep on with his life like nothing had happened this last month. But no power on earth could force him to forget her, he was sure about this.

"Let's go to sleep and tomorrow I'll start packing"

"Where will you go? Morgana, I can't let you go out there. What about Uther?"

"I'll find my own way out of this"

"I can help you. I can do research with you, hide with you if necessary. We can work things out together"

"Merlin. Stay out of this, please" Aside from the slight tremble in her voice, this was a command, not a plea. Merlin decided it was better not to mess with her anymore. He wouldn't be making more trouble.

"Ok, let's go to bed" He said defeated. "Goodnight, Morgana"

"Goodnight, Merlin".

Morgana turned her back, fell on the sofa and burst into tears. For a while she had thought she had settled for a while. The time she had spent with Merlin, it was superb. She wouldn't admit it not even to herself but she would miss him a lot too. She was beginning to figure out that this lanky young man that was sharing his house with her had gained a very special place in her heart. She had found herself various times fantasising about him before she realised it and scolded herself mentally.

This would be difficult, she was sure about it. She had never thought about another thing. Okay, she was pretty confident an old friend of her, Helios would be more than happy to host her until she had enough money to move out alone but, what was to be done with the "Uther" aka "Vivian Thing" issue?

She had found confessing to Merlin pretty easy. However she very much doubted that she would find someone else so trusting easily.

Slowly sleep claimed her.

The next day, they exchanged very few words. Morgana was packing, so she was running up and down all the house not to miss anything. Merlin really wanted to say something, just to keep the awkwardness of the situation at bay but nothing seemed to come in mind, and furthermore, he thought he might as well keep out of it as she asked.

Early in the evening, he decided to go for a walk, to keep his mind out of Morgana leaving. Apparently though, not even the relaxing atmosphere of the park nearby could distract him enough.

"Hey Merlin" He turned around to come face to face with Gwaine.

"You look a wreck" he commented, seeing Merlin's face. Indeed, Merlin ad slept only a little that night.

"I am" he replied grumpily.

"Did you quarrel with Morgana?"

"Worse; she's leaving"

With a few words, Merlin told Gwaine what had happened the last days. Gwaine was not the most trustworthy person but Merlin really needed to tell someone.

"Look, Merlin, there are not many things you can do, but you can at least try and talk to her."

"And say what? I tried to tell her that I could help her last night but she cut me off"

"No, Merlin. Tell her exactly how you feel about her. "

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Gwaine continued

"No, don't try to deny it. I see it in your eyes when you look at her or even talk about her. There can be no worse thing than self deception. Go and make things straight, ask her out. It's your last chance, as I take it"

"Right, but how?"

"Yeah, I forgot. You are the most inexperienced 25 year old alive in these matters. I should have known."

"Gwaine" Merlin said with a half offended – half amused smile.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I think so, yes"

"Merlin, let's not fool ourselves. Tell her you love her; tell her you are going to help her till the very end. Tell her she is not alone in all of this. She can't be so stubborn, she can't."

"Okay, thanks Gwaine"

"Anytime. Now go!"

Merlin found Morgana carrying her bags to the kitchen. She looked exhausted and sad. But along with that, Merlin realised again how exactly beautiful she was. Even from that far it was obvious that she had been crying, but he thought her eyes were brilliant. Her air was flowing in dark rivers from her shoulders down to her waist and hr skin was making the perfect contrast with both her eyes and her hair. Morgana must have realised he was staring at her and raised her tear stained face.

"Hello Merlin. Could you help me get the bags to the basement? I'll call a taxi."

"Nope"

Morgana looked at him quizzically.

"No?"

"No, because you're not going anywhere without first listening to me. I was a fool to have made you believe that I would let you deal with this all alone. You don't need to. I'm here to help. I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm just trying to keep you safe because I may have known you for only a month but I realised I am in love with you and I would do anything for you. You are not leaving tonight. You are not leaving at all. Damn, Morgana, what do you want for yourself?"

He looked at her. Her face which previously was a mask of exhaustion and despair now showed only one thing; determination. And before Merlin had the time what Morgana was determined to do, she walked, in fact ran, to him, pulled his face down by the neck and pressed her lips against his. Of all the reactions to his words, this was the least expected. Merlin first froze. Then he realised he should be reacting too so he kissed her back, at the same time placing his hands in her hair and stroking them. Morgana broke the kiss for air and breathed against his neck

"You, only you"

Merlin needed a bit to figure out this was the answer to his previous question as his mind had just been transformed into a sack of potatoes by their kiss. The only thing that mattered to him now was Morgana and how to please her. He took his lips for hers and starting placing kisses on her neck and her collarbone, while they both walked backwards to fall on the sofa, Merlin atop.

\- (to keep the fiction T)

Morgana cuddled next to Merlin under the blanket. They had shared a lot of things the last hour and it was amazing. She had never felt more satisfied in her life.

:"I take it this means you are staying"

"Yes, definitely yes.


	8. Out Of Town

**This chapter is ridiculously short; next one will be longer though. And will be soon :)**

 **Enjoy, rev, fav, fol as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Merlin**

"Uther comes into my life uninvited and makes it a mess. However he gives me a job and says he cares about me. Then he comes into yours too, threatens you for caring about me..."

"That sums it up, I think"

"What I really don't understand is how he knew when and where we were told everything by Gwen. He can't have spies everywhere. This is the most important thing we have to do for now."

"Right, I'll call Gwen to come over. Three minds could do better than two."

"Okay, Mr. Right" she smiled cheekily and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"But if you don't mind, I will up and get changed now."

Gwen came after about ten minutes, in her work uniform.

Morgana was the one to open, Merlin was in the shower.

"I received your call. It said it was an emergency. What's wrong? Have you found what happened with Uther?" she asked with concern.

"Gwen, do you have any ideas how could Uther know about our meeting?"

"No, I don't"

"Do you personally know Uther? Does he know you?"

"He is a customer. I guess I have his phone number and we have talked a couple of times but I doubt he remembers me."

Morgana seemed to be contemplating something.

"Gwen, give me your phone."

Gwen took it out and handed it to her. She frantically opened the contacts tab and saw Uther just under Merlin.

"Just as I thought" she murmured.

She then opened the messages tab and what had happened was then clear to them. Among the 10 or so messages Gwen had sent to Merlin that day one was directed to Uther Pendragon. She accidentally had clicked the wrong name and as the message was

"Merlin meet me ASAP I have to tell you something you won't believe about Morgana's past"

"Imagine Uther coming across this message in his cell phone. I think I can guess what he was like" Morgana said.

Gwen was devastated.

"Oh god, I'm so so sorry. I have ruined you both. Uther is after you as I gather and you are in this mess just because of me."

"Don't worry Gwen. We were already a mess."

After Gwen had left, Morgana walked to the window and slightly opened the curtain to look outside.

"Merlin, come here" she said and her voice was somewhat shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"Exactly as I thought. Look out of the window at the street. Uther's got us cornered. What are we going to do? Merlin, are you sure you don't want to get out of this."

"We can always move out. My mum's?" He suggested.

"Won't she have a problem? My moving with in you too?"

"No, of course not. She has always been dreading that I would never find a girlfriend." he smiled at her.

"Why could she ever think of that?"

"I don't know" he winked. "But, you have to know, we will be in the countryside, and we probably will have to help out a bit."

"That's fine by me"

"And there, we will be able to think further about this mystery"

"Sounds good!"


	9. Escape

**I told you it would be soon. This is it, Chapter 9. It was fun to write I have to say. More to come**

 **Enjoy, Rev, Fav, Fol etc**

 **Feel free to PM me**

 **I don't own Merlin, sadly.**

Merlin and Morgana, walked hand to hand to the exit of the flat. After they had seen the guard at the pavement they weren't sure at all what they would face. They had packed all their possessions and left messages to all their friends who would worry about them.

The plan was to take Merlin's car while Gwen would keep the guard distracted. They dreaded the option that their plan would fail but there was no other way.

Gwen put on a comfortable smile and approached the guard. She was wearing a suggestive top and he immediately turned to see her, his eyes glued on her.

"Hello, handsome. I've been looking at you for a couple of hours. What's your name?'

The guard wasn't exactly handsome but he looked enough full of himself so they had decided in advance to use this to their advantage. The whole conversation had been prepared and rehearsed a couple of times to be sure that the guard would pay no attention to the escaping couple.

"My name is Helios, what's yours baby?"

Gwen gave them a reassuring smile and returned to the conversation.

"My name is Elaine. I'd like to know you better, Helios"

"I'd like that too babe. Want to meet me after I have finished watching over some creeps my master wants me to. "

"Not that I'm interested but what have they done?"

"I don't know. He seemed very angry though. I think they better not try to escape. He told me he wants them dead or alive."

Gwen cleared her throat and tried to leave that thought out of her mind. However the guards seemed to notice.

"What's wrong, dear? You seemed like you were going to be sick."

"I'm fine, honestly. I just went dizzy for a moment. I think I will go to the park to get some fresh air."

"I'm coming with you, darling."

"Weren't you supposed to be working?"

"Anything for my babe… Anyways, I don't suppose those two jerks are going to escape."

They went to the park and took a stroll. Gwen tried to lead him the opposite way of the park so that Merlin and Morgana would have all the time to load the car, get inside and leave.

"I'm not feeling well at all, Helios. I think it would be better if I went home"

"Sure, but I will be waiting for you at the park at 6, ok?"

"Ok, Helios" she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to make his mind go numb. It was effective, he watched her leave and then slowly he returned to his post.

When Gwen heard him screaming and the engine of his car starting she realised she had played her part well.

Merlin and Morgana had just got out of town, congratulating each other for the brilliant plan they had come up with. Merlin was driving and Morgana was drinking some carbonated orange juice.

Out of the blue, a black jeep appeared in the front mirror of Merlin's car and they both leaved every conversation they were having and turned to see it. It was obvious it was following them.

"Faster, Merlin, I have a strange feeling that this is from Uther."

He made the car go as fast as it could but still they could feel the black jeep approaching.

"Merlin, faster, please" Morgana screamed, breathing fast and unsteadily.

Helios saw the car in front of him. An easy prey he thought as he clutched the gun he was carrying with him. Dead or alive. He would probably kill the man and keep the woman to himself. If she was good looking, that is. Or else, she would go join the man in he other world. Suddenly, the car took a small alley at its left and disappeared. Helios tried to follow it but soon he realised that his vehicle was far too wide to be able to go in there. If he wanted to catch them he would have to take the other way round. He didn't stand a chance in catching them. They had escaped.

Merlin and Morgana got out of the car. Morgana was a bit anxious about how Merlin's mother would react to her living with her son and the whole mess she had gotten him into.

"How can we be sure that he has not followed us so far?" Morgana asked, worried.

"We are safe here, Morgana, that's certain. The road was far too narrow for him to follow us inside. If he takes the other way, on the unlikely possibility that he doesn't get lost until then, he will find himself at a crossroads with 5 different routes to follow. What do you think?"

"We're safe for now, you are right."

They walked to the door and Merlin knocked. Morgana noticed with surprise that there was no doorbell. They were going to have fun, she thought.

The door opened with a creak and from inside appeared a friendly face. Merlin's mother had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her face radiated warmth in waves and Morgana now felt safe for sure. Though she was still was nervous about Hunith's reaction.

"My son, Merlin, how is you? I wasn't expecting you"

"Hi mum. Can we come inside?"

"We?" Merlin's mother inquired and then she noticed Morgana who was behind Merlin.

"You will be….?" She asked.

"Mum, this is Morgana. She's been living with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you" Morgana extended her hand with a small smile. She couldn't risk Merlin's mother not liking her.

"Nice to meet you too, Morgana. A pretty one you are, I'd say. Lucky Merlin."

They both blushed furiously and Merlin groaned

"Mum"

Morgana though "This felt like family to her."

 **So. How was it? Drop a line and tell me about it?**

 **Up next: Life in the countryside, some Mergana AND more about Uther's past.**


	10. The Issue

**Hey there! New chapter here, many more to come!**

 **I hope you like this, it took me 2 days to finish…**

 **Please review, I'd like to know if I have overdone it with following the plot and it would be better if it went a bit slower.**

After a while Merlin and Morgana had told Hunith everything about the situation they were in. She had been shocked at first but then she had given them her wholehearted support and she had insisted that they stay there as long as they needed, she would cover for them. Morgana was more than grateful. The last days, the only feeling she had felt was fear. She was desperate since very young to lead a normal life, like all the girls at her age. Fate, though, had it differently.

Hunith now, was being to her ore of a maternal figure, than she had ever had. She liked it. Being there. Of course, living with your boyfriend's mother involves some awkward moments.

"Merlin, Morgana come here."

"I have suspected you since you set foot in here, but are you two dating or something?"

Morgana blushed and looked at the floor but Merlin tried to overcome his shyness and said

"Yes, I think so"

"Look, I'm only asking because I'm wondering if you are going to share a bed with Morgana or I have to arrange the sofa for you."

Merlin started to blush too. Oops, he thought, I hadn't thought about that. He was more than fine in sharing the bed with Morgana but having his mother this near was going to be an embarrassment. For sure, that was.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing. Hunith showed Merlin and Morgana the back yard and the flowers she had planted there. They two were more than eager to help so for the next two hours they were watering the lilies and the tulips and every other manner of flower.

"I've always wanted to spend some time in the countryside, you know." Morgana told Merlin with a happy expression in her face. She was wearing a loose light brown shirt and black jeans and had her hair in a bun. The clothes Hunith had given her so that she wouldn't ruin her own were dirty and baggy for her thin frame but, Merlin thought; even in rags she would look great. He was so engrossed in watching her that she had to clap her hands in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Merlin"

"Yeah, that's me" he replied.

"I've finished watering. Maybe we should get going."

"Right" he said and followed her.

Over lunch they told Hunith the details of the Uther story and the "Vivian" thing.

"Morgana, can you tell me the surname of your mother?"

"It was Le Fay, just like mine. I don't know why I took hers, but then again, I know little about her in general."

"Le Fay, eeh? That rings a bell. Wasn't it the surname of that woman that had gone missing? The whole England was buzzing with that in the nineties. "

"Wait. Missing you said?" Merlin interrupted. "Morgana, you told me it was an accident or something."

"You can see for yourselves. I have somewhere a box with tones of newspapers. It must be somewhere in there."

After five minutes of frantic searching the papers Merlin came across it.

"Here it is, I think. Have a look"

 **HORROR STORY IN LONDON. YOUNG WOMAN GONE MISSING**

 _Vivienne Le Fay, daughter of Morgan le Fay and Samuel Parker is still missing. Her relatives and friends appear shocked at that._

" _Vivian was always a kind heart. I wonder why anyone would want to harm her." reports Ygraine, the wife of the best friend of Vivienne's husband. "Even Uther seems to be taken with her. And he's really difficult in liking people."_

 _Vivienne reportedly left her house last Thursday at 8 in the evening to go to the local shop. Her husband Gorlois says_

" _It seemed normal. Who could have thought that she would never come back."_

 _The head officer of the police station states: "We have initiated extensive research and are now interrogating anyone who might know anything on the subject. It's been long since the last time someone was missing. It must have been well planned a long time ahead so that there would be no mishaps during its execution. We will probably face great dangers while investigating this case. According to all evidence till now, the perpetrator is probably someone from the upper society and not a commoner.."_

 _This evening we will feature an interview of the close friend of the couple, Uther Pendragon and any further revelations._

"Oh my god" Merlin exclaimed after they had both finished reading. "More clues"

"We have to read this interview of Uther. Hunith, do you have the next paper? "Morgana asked.

"Look for yourself, child, though I seriously doubt it. As far as I remember, I always got one paper a day, the evening or the morning one. Why don't you check the next day's one. There will probably be something about the case."

"Ok"

They spent the next ten minutes searching for the next paper.

"Here it is, Merlin" Morgana said.

"And...Nothing" Merlin said. How can this be?"

"Perhaps they solved the mystery earlier. But that's impossible"

"Or, they published the interview with Uther and he demanded that nothing else about him was said in the next paper. It seems like his think to do."

"So, the next step is probably to find the missing paper. I wonder what Uther said."

"Though we can't be sure yet it was him".

Hunith stood silent watching them.

"You can ask at the press center at the village. We are lucky enough to have one."

"We are going there straight away"

"Why not grab a bite? I've prepared some delicious cheese pies"

"Mum" Merlin complained but took the food his mother was offering him. Morgana had a wide smile. She had hardly ever experienced such normal family moments and she was having the time of her life.

Hunith gave her one too and then departed for the kitchen. Merlin and Morgana put on their coats and left for the centre of the village. Merlin greeted most of the villagers who seemed to recognise him. They were asked about seven times if they were engaged and one particular old lady had told them to make sure to invite her to their wedding. Merlin and Morgana had both blushed and chuckled at her comment and they had promised not to forget her.

They had almost forgotten what they were about to see in the paper they were looking for. They entered the small building in the central square of the village and greeted the owner.

"Do you have any old newspapers?"

"Yes, lots of. I really don't know why I'm keeping them."

"The Observer?"

"Yes I think so"

"Do you have the 83 issue? Can you find it for me please?"

He left to check his warehouse while Morgana and Merlin remained silent and gave each other nervous glances.

After a while he reappeared from the corner, holding nothing.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered. This issue was withdrawn from every press center the day ti came out. It was quite a big scandal at the time. Will the next issue do?"


	11. Hunith

**Here's the chapter 11. Here will be the Morgana-Hunith interaction you asked for** **, so not much adventure or Mergana.**

 **This was difficult to write, as I'm not really good in writing emotional parts, so I would welcome any suggestions to change some parts…**

 **Review please!**

 **Follows and Favs make me very happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Before they knew it Morgana and Merlin had left the shop and where out in the road leaving the owner of the press centre shocked. They were expecting it wouldn't be very easy to find an issue of a magazine that was published 20 years ago but it having been banned the very day it was out, that was more than they could handle.

They started walking back home in silence, each one focused on their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do? I can guess we won't be able to find it online, so…" Merlin started the conversation.

"There is still a chance that some of the villages hear will have it. Withdrawing an issue from every village in England is impossible, is it not?"

"Ok, we can easily go in the evening to check it out." He suggested, glad they had found a next step. Morgana simply nodded and Merlin took notice that she was subconsciously shivering from the cold.

"Morgana put on your coat. Now." he told her, realising she had took it off while waiting at the press centre and had forgotten to put it back on. She had been in the winter weather with a shirt for more than ten minutes.

"You will be lucky if you don't catch a cold."

Apparently, she wasn't and after an hour or two she raised a fever. Even though she insisted it was nothing important and she would be perfectly fine to go with Merlin to the village he surprised her and teamed up with his mother. They decided she would stay at home, with Hunith. Hunith had said

"It's a simple cold. If you stay at home, keep warm and rest, you will probably be fine in one or two days."

Morgana agreed finally. Merlin kissed his mother and her goodbye –Hunith discreetly leaved for the kitchen at that- and left to check the press centres of the three nearby villages. He took with him a map his mother had scribbled him so that he wouldn't get lost, a hooded jacket in case some of Uther's men appeared and the previous issue of the Observer.

Morgana was lying on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of hot tea with honey next to her. Hunith was up, tidying the bedrooms. Morgana was feeling guilty. She should be helping, she thought. She had come into their life, and now by behaving like a fool and forgetting to put on her coat she had made them have to look after her too. She felt stupid. And, like always, she knew that there was a huge story unfolding around the "Vivian thing" she had heard Uther say and she had no clue whatsoever how to continue if Merlin didn't find something.

Merlin. This, among many other things was something Merlin didn't have to do, still he offered to. He was being so good to her and in return she was being just Morgana, who apart from good looks and witty answers to his comments, in her mind had nothing else to offer as requital. Another thought crossed her mind. This was how she was getting by all this years. With her stubborn and bossy character she had always felt that was normal. She had never thought how much she was relying on others to survive, or probably she had refused to, as it was ruining her desire to be in control. First Uther, then Sefa, her flat mate during her first years in University, then Draco, and now Merlin. They all had raised her and supported her when they didn't have to. And now what was she? A useless painter having no source of income, no qualifications, no family. Good job, she thought. Unless she did something soon, she was going to starve one day or another.

She hadn't realised she was crying until Hunith came next to her and shook her gently. Heavy water droplets were falling from her eyes to her cheeks and then on the blanket that was pooled around her waist. Her eyes were puffy and red when she looked up to face Hunith.

"Morgana, what is wrong?"

"I'm fine, sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Morgana quickly apologised, embarrassed at her behaviour.

"No you are not" she insisted as she fetched her a glass of water.

"Here" she told her as she handed it to her. Morgana took it with a grateful look on her face. After she had finished, Hunith asked her again.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong? Is it something about Merlin? Is he mistreating you? I will tear his head open if he does I promise you."

"No, of course not. He's just being too good for me" Morgana mumbled between silent sobs.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Hunith inquired with a curious expression in her face.

Morgana decided it was not the right time to play coy. She would tell that wonderful woman in front of her everything. She already felt her like her mother and she trusted her as such.

"I just mean" she started slowly. "that since I first met him I have dragged him into an impossible series of events and a lot of dangers. I really didn't mean anything to happen this way, it just sort of…happened. The one moment he had spilled a bottle of orange juice on me and he offered to take me to his flat to get my clothes dry and the other I was left homeless after a quarrel with my ex and had to ask him to spend the night there. And since that, the combination of Merlin's vast goodwill and my bad luck got us in this place."

Hunith was looking at her in silence. Morgana continued

"Merlin's great. Honestly, I've never met anyone like this. He's so generous and so helping and so different from me and I think that since I can remember I have always been using up other people's goodwill to go by and …"

Morgana stopped for air and looked at Hunith. She sighed.

"Don't ever think about yourself in this way again Morgana. I have known you for less than a week and I can already understand why Merlin loves you so much. And about what you said that you are using people and never help back think about something; If Merlin was in danger or asked you to do something for him, wouldn't you do it at once?"

"Of course I would" Morgana said quietly.

"There you go. See? I think that what's happened to you is just that you wanted a normal life and you never got one. Plus, you never had anyone to care for you that needed something back from you. But believe me when I tell you that I, who have lived a perfectly normal life, with nothing unusual apart form the last week you visited us have nothing for you to be jealous of."

Mg stopped to think about what she had said. She was right, Hunith. She could make herself useful in other ways and she could just take pride and pleasure in who she was and how unusual her life was. She gave Hunith a faint smile. She smiled back.

"See? Got you smiling!" she said. "And just for the record, Merlin loves every part of this investigation. He's always been one for adventure"

They spent the next hour talking about all sorts of things; Hunith told Morgana how she had met Merlin's father, Balinor and some moments after their marriage than sent them both into fits of laughter. Morgana told her some details about her relationship with Merlin which was something Hunith was very curious about.

Morgana had joined Hunith to the kitchen were they had started to prepare supper when the door burst open and Merlin came in, breathless, sweating and looking as if he had been running. He closed the door behind him, locked it twice and then looked at his mother and his girlfriend.

"Guess who's here, looking for us."

"Oh my god" Hunith exhaled sitting on the nearest chair.


	12. Lancelot And Guinevere

**And so..it continues. I had other plans for this chapter but sudden inspiration..you know. This is going to be a "happy" chapter.**

 **Review, follow and fav!**

 **Yours,**

 **NimbusNight2405**

He flashed them a smile.

"Gwen has come to pay us a visit and I thought it would be a good idea to be here before them."

"Merlin, are you mad?" Morgana and Hunith started screaming at him at the same time.

He really hadn't thought the effect his entrance would have at the two ladies. Hunith looked as if she was going to faint and Morgana looked as if she had just seen death itself.

Merlin realised what had happened. He should have known better, he kicked himself mentally and tried to relax the two women.

"For Gods sake, Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry mum" he mumbled. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. He thought.

Morgana looked amused now she realised the misunderstanding.

"I'd rather you didn't joke on these things, Merlin." She told him and opened her mouth to add something. She was rudely cut by the doorbell.

They all approached the door and Merlin looked from the window who was it.

"It's Gwen and a guy I don't know"

"Not that guard I hope" Morgana said. Merlin laughed. "Nope, this one looks ok. Though I thought she was with your brother."

"Yes, I thought so too"

"Are you going to open the door or not?" Hunith told them both. They had completely forgotten it and were now chatting on whether Arthur and Gwen were dating or not.

"Yes, sorry" Morgana smiled and opened the door.

"Hello" Gwen came in with huge smile. She hugged Merlin and Morgana. "How are you Mrs. Emrys?"

"Fine, Gwen, thank you. And, who's the charming young man?" she pointed at the other guy.

"His name is Lance. He is a friend of Arthur. He offered to give me a ride here with his car. Arthur was busy."

Lance was classically handsome, with somewhat long brown hair, clever brown eyes and a charming grin.

They all shook hands with Lance.

"You are Morgana, Arthur's sister, aren't you" he asked Morgana when he saw her. "I couldn't imagine I'd see you here."

"I'm living with Merlin." She smiled. "Now that I think about it, I think Arthur had introduced me to you a long time ago. So, what are you doing?"

Gwen blushed and looked to the floor. "Well, he's …"

"Say it Gwen"

"Well, I don't have the best job ever I have to admit. In fact I have no job at the moment. I am a great hacker though. I can't get why no one has hired me yet." He joked.

They all laughed.

"You are staying for dinner, aren't you?" Hunith asked.

"Yes, they are" Merlin said, not giving them any say on the matter.

Lance left for the hall to leave their bags and Gwen took

Morgana and Merlin aside to talk to them

"Merlin, Morgana, I have the most awesome idea. Lance said he's a hacker, remember?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what else you have found on the matter but isn't it a good idea to ask him if he can get access to any of Uther's documents, emails or something?"

"He can hack Uther's computer?" Morgana ask, in disbelief.

"I think so. He's awesome. In every way."

Morgana gave her a suspicious look but before she could find out more about them Hunith shouted from the kitchen

"Supper's ready"

"Ok, let's go" Morgana said.

She helped Hunith put the plates on the table while Merlin showed Lance and Gwen around the house.

Finally they sat down around the table and started eating.

"So are you two dating?" Hunith asked them.

"Mum" Merlin complained and they all laughed.

"No, we are not" Lance replied. "Merlin, I think your best friend has gone for her brother" he said pointing at Morgana.

"So there is something going on between them. Gwen, you are going to tell me all about it, I warn you" Morgana said. "So, Lance, where are you from?"

"I am from London but when young I was sent to boarding school."

"And how did you get to meet Arthur, I wonder?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think that my father was a close friend of his father. It was at a party Uther had organised and our families were both present, when I met Arthur."

"You said that your parents knew mine? My mother too?"

"Yes, I think so. I don't think I have met any of them though"

"Lance, I hope you don't mind but I really hope you can arrange a day for us to talk to them. You know, we have got ourselves in a middle of a mess and we need as many clues as possible."

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and chatting. Later that night Morgana and Merlin went to their bedroom.

"This was a big day, wasn't it, Merlin?"

"Yeah" he said as he changed into his pyjamas.

They sat on the bed and pulled up the covers. Morgana had her head on Merlin's shoulder when he told her quietly.

"You know, you don't really have to go through all this, Merlin" Merlin turned to face her.

"Of course I do. And, Morgana, today I realised something else too. I have a more personal reason to continue this quest."

"It's your dad, isn't it?"

"How on earth did you figure that out?" He asked her.

"You never talk about your dad. I have noticed. It has something to do with this story."

Merlin remained silent, fiddling the end of his blanket with his hands to keep them busy.

"I'm sorry" Morgana said. She was not expecting Merlin's outburst.

"He was a friend of Uther's, or so I thought when I was young. He would come to our house and we would serve him tea and all things normal. And one day he quarrelled with my father over something. I don't know what but he never came again. And one or two weeks later my father died at the hospital after a car had hit him."

"I'm so sorry" Morgana repeated. She wasn't suspecting there was such a big story around Merlin's father. Merlin continued in a whisper.

"Until I met you and we started to find curious things about Uther I believed it was just a simple car crush. You know, they tend to happen all the time, these days. But if Uther was responsible for whatever happened to your mother, there's a chance to find out what really happened to my father as well."

"Wow" Morgana said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"But, Morgana, honestly, I promise we are going to get to the bottom of this mess. Together. I dare anyone to try and stop us." He told her.

Morgana just stood there gazing into his eyes. It was long since he had talked again in this determined way.

"I love you" she told him simply.

"I do too" He told her realising it was the first time she had openly expressed her feelings for him.

They both soon drifted into sleep.


	13. Payment Received

**chap 13 here! Sorry I'm late :/**

 **Review, fav & follow**

 **Thanks in advance**

They woke up early next day. Lance and Gwen would leave at noon and they wanted to have all the time they needed if they were going to break into Uther's personal computer. They quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. Lance was already awake and was having breakfast while Hunith was in the garden, watering the plants. Gwen was still asleep.

They joined him and got themselves a slice of bread with marmalade.

"Good morning" he told them. "I've been looking for a way to crack Uther's email password and I think I've found one. Come here"

He turned his computer so that they could see it too and then opened Google Chrome and some strange software. He entered some passwords and sequences of numbers and then, suddenly on the screen appeared an email service. Typed at the upper right of the screen was: Pendragon, Uther.

"This is it." Lance told them with a smile. "You can look as long as you like." With that he left for his bedroom, probably to resume packing up.

Morgana and Merlin sat in front of the computer.

"Here are thousands and thousands of e-mails. How on earth are we going to find what we are searching for?" Morgana complained.

"What exactly are we searching for?" Merlin inquired. "We could use the search toolbar. This one, see? The only thing we have to worry about is choosing key words."

"Ok. Let's try….Let me think. Vivian?"

Merlin wrote it and pressed enter.

 _No results found. ._

"Missing? Father? Mother? Gorlois?"

 _No results. No results. No results._

Morgana swore loudly.

"How the hell can Uther have done so much harm to so many people and still have a clean record. There has to be something in here."

"So what else can we try?"

Merlin typed Ygraine, his wife's name.

A few results appeared under the toolbar. Merlin clicked the first one, and then the next and the next but nowhere was there something related to Morgana, Vivian or the Le Fay family.

"I think I'm giving up" Morgana said defeated and sat on the sofa next to her. Merlin at first tried a couple of other words but his efforts were vain and soon he joined her. After a couple of minutes Lance and Gwen came from their (separate) bedrooms.

"So, did you find anything?" Lance asked.

"Nope" Morgana answered and Merlin nodded. "Nothing at all"

"You mean you're giving up." He continued.

"Exactly" Morgana answered. "Unless we find that damned key word, that is."

"Guys, we're leaving. Merlin would you like me to set this software up in your computer? Then you will have all the time you want to do your research."

"Ok, why not" Morgana answered in his place. "That's a great idea, isn't it Merlin?"

Lance did as he promised and within ten minutes, the interface of Uther's e-mailing service was on Merlin's computer too. After they had left, Hunith being away too, shopping, they sat again in front of the computer. An hour of fruitless searching followed. Morgana asked Merlin, frustrated.

"Can we please go out for a little walk? Just get some fresh air?"

Merlin agreed and soon they were entering the car to go for a stroll at the local park.

"Can I drive? I got my license but Uther never got me a car. Arthur was always the lucky one, talking of that."

"If you're sure you know how, then yes, you can."

Morgana giggled and entered the driver's seat. Merlin sat next to her. Morgana did indeed know how to drive and they arrived at the forest safe and sound.

They got off the car and started walking around in the small path between the trees.

"Strange, isn't it?" Morgana wrapped her woolen shawl tightly around her. It was December and in the countryside it was getting colder and colder.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Everything, we have gotten ourselves into. I mean, who would believe us if we told him about it." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. They spent a long moment gazing at each other with loving eyes. Then Morgana fast covered the distance between them and pulled Merlin into a searing kiss. She felt him smile again. After some time she pulled away, her cheeks now turned pink.

"We do indeed spend far too little time as a couple you know." She said.

"How about making up for the lost time?" Merlin pulled her close.

They returned to their car some time later.

"Mum will be wandering were we are. We should have left a note..."

"Oh, come on, Merlin. We were only having a bit of fun." Morgana's eyes gleamed with mischief. He bent down for a small kiss. They entered the car.

Morgana was driving again. They had just got out at the large central road when a police officer stopped them. Morgana looked at Merlin worried. She did not have much experience in driving cars. "Have I done something wrong? Am I going to cause more trouble to Merlin?" She thought frantically.

"Yes?" she said to the huge police officer who was now coming nearer, trying to sound calm.

"Driver's license?" he asked.

"Here it is" she opened her bag, took out her purse and gave the cob the license.

"Let me see…Morgana Le Fay, daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne. Is the car yours?"

"No, it's Merlin's. He's my boyfriend." Merlin showed his driver's license too. E looked a bit distracted, Morgana noticed. Like he had just found the missing part of the problem.

"Your licenses are fine" , the policeman said, "You are free to go."

They left and after a couple of minutes they were safe at home. Hunith told them off for not leaving a note on the table and then left to prepare dinner. Morgana promised she would go and help but first she turned to Merlin.

"You've found something, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. You see your mother's name was spelled Vivienne, as it seems, not Vivian. Perhaps that's the word we need."

They wrote it on the search toolbar.

A single result appeared in Uther's inbox. The title in bold letters was.

 **Re: Vivienne. Payment Received.**


	14. Hide And Seek

**This, in my opinion is one of my best chapters so far. Enjoy it!**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers etc.**

 **Special thanks to the Assassin Of Syria, you are amazing, I love waiting for your review every time I upload a chapter**

 **Review, Fol, Fav**

 **I don't own Merlin**

"Payment received." Morgana read aloud what she was seeing on the screen.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't have a clue. There is his e-mail here, but it doesn't say his name."

"So, again we are stuck with a million clues we don't know what to do about, aren't we, Merlin?"

"Well, I have an idea, but it will be dangerous. Plus, we won't be able to enter Uther's e-mail again."

"That's fine by me, if we get what we want."

"Then, we can mail this person back. Tempt him to give us his name. We will be Uther, so he will probably trust us."

"That sounds scary, I have to admit. Chatting online with someone that probably had to do with my mum's death…" Morgana fixed her eyes on the floor.

"It is" Merlin agreed.

"So, what are we going to write? Hello, as you know I am Uther and I would be grateful if you could remind me of your full name?"

They both laughed at Morgana's comment.

"Nope, we better find something professional and mysterious."

"How about, I have a job for you. Give me a date to meet and talk about it"

"Ok, why not. And I only hope he will include his name in the answer."

"Ok, now let's go help your mother. I promised her."

"Oh, come on, Morgana" Merlin grumbled as she literally pulled him to the kitchen.

"Here we are" she said as they entered. "What have we missed?"

"Nothing interesting" Hunith replied. "I was just chopping the potatoes."

"Let me help you with that." Morgana offered. She continued what Hunith had left as she went to turn on the oven.

"So, Merlin, Morgana, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't really know yet" Merlin started to say.

"Because I will be at the village at a friend of mine. I don't suppose you two want to spend another evening inside."

They both looked at each other but before they had said anything Hunith continued

"Merlin, why don't you take Morgana to that café in the woods? I have forgotten how it was called by I remember it was great."

Merlin looked at Morgana and she nodded with a smile. Hunith smiled too.

"You both seem too silent tonight, am I wrong? Like something is troubling you. Does it have to do with what you call "Vivian thing"

"Yes" they both said at the same time. "We've just found out there is someone else along with Uther behind all this" Morgana informed her. "And, like always, we don't have a clue who it is."

"So have you found a way to learn it? I guess you have, else it wouldn't have taken you so much time to join me."

"In fact, yes we have" Merlin said. "But we have to plan it really carefully. It's kind of dangerous"

"You are telling me about dangerous? You came here followed by a maniac cob with a shotgun. What could be worse than that?"

Morgana put on a cheeky smile and answered. "Many maniac cobs with shotguns maybe?"

"Merlin" Hunith almost screamed the name "What are you two planning to do?"

"We will just send an e-mail from Uther Pendragon's account. I don't think there are many ways the plan can fail. He will respond, we will see the name, and then we will delete everything from my computer because sooner or later Uther will know someone broke into it. That's all"

"If you say so" Hunith said and they all sat on the table on which Morgana had just arranged their dinner.

"Cheers" Morgana said to them and they all ate in silence.

After they had finished dinner, Hunith went to her room, changed and then asked Merlin for a ride with the car to the house of her friend. Morgana stayed alone in the house. She sat in front of the fireplace and placed a few more wood in it. She took a blanket from a shelf, sat on the sofa and wrapped it around her. She liked this house. It was homier than anything she had lived in. And Merlin, he was the best thing that had happened in her life. She closed her eyes, only to be woken ten minutes later by Merlin who had just entered as he tripped with the carpet and threw a vase on the floor.

She turned to see him. After she realised the mess he had created she left to fetch a broom and a dust pan to clean up, as Merlin straightened the carpet and put the table on which the vase was to its original place.

As they were gathering the broken pieces Merlin asked her "So, are we going to go through with the e-mailing plan?"

"Of course we are" Morgana replied with a grin.

They sat on the sofa and Merlin took the computer on his lap. Morgana sat next to him, her head rested on his shoulder. Merlin typed

 _Good evening_

 _I have another job for you, of utmost secrecy._

 _Send me date and time for our next meeting._

 _Because the last days I have become cautious about my identity and my safety, please do answer this question._

" _How old were we when we first met?"_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uther Pendragon_

"I think it's perfect." Merlin said. "It is just the way I think Uther writes his e-mails, he has sent me a couple for professional matters. And as we have signed with full name I suppose he or she are going to understand that they should do so too."

"Yes. So, good luck to us, I suppose."

Merlin stood up and stretched himself. "My mother was right. Are we going to stay in tonight? Get ready. In ten minutes we're leaving" he smiled to her.

Morgana went to their bedroom to change into clothes appropriate for a night out. She chose a black, long sleeve semi-transparent top with a floral skirt and black high-heels. She wore a silver necklace and long silver earrings. Merlin came is as she was putting on her make-up.

"Wow" he breathed out instantly. "You look…"

"Flatterer" she joked and kissed him on the cheek.

They entered the car and spent the next two hours drinking beer, laughing, dancing and chatting. They had almost forgotten about the "Vivian thing" and the reply they were waiting for. As they had decided they had finished and it was time to go home Merlin noticed a man in black and white suit a few tables distance from them.

"Morgana.", he patted her on the shoulder. "First of all, don't react at all to what I will tell you, and most importantly don't look at him right away. I think this guy there is filming us."

Morgana turned discreetly her head to the side. Indeed there was a man in the corner of the café that was pointing a camera at them. He could have been just looking at his own pictures but the light from the flashbulb was indisputable.

"Let's get out of here Merlin." Morgana squeezed his hand and they quietly paid the bill and left for their car.

"Merlin, he's still behind us" the man in black had now turned off the camera and was pacing after them.

They entered the car. They took a second to think of their next step.

Merlin said "I think it's better to mislead him. I don't know how, but Uther has probably found out that we now live here."

"This means we have to keep him within the village but lead him the wrong way."

Merlin started the engine. The man behind them was now putting his keys on his motorcycle.

"We will follow the other direction. It will lead us on the outside of the village. I am going to circle around a bit to confuse him, and then go to the crossroads were we escaped last time."

"God help us" Morgana said, looking from the front mirror at the man who was following them.

Merlin did indeed put full speed and head for the exit of the village. The man with the motorcycle was right behind them. Morgana was able to make out some of his facial characteristics. He was tall and thin, even starved and he had dirty blond, shoulder-length hair. He looked a bit like Draco, she thought, though she was sure it wasn't him.

They left the village with the man a few meters behind them. It was obvious he was following them.

Merlin entered a path with many turns and luckily he seemed to fall behind a bit. When they had reached the crossroads he was out of sight. Merlin entered the road that leads to their house. As they were driving along, they saw from the mirror the man entering a false road. They had done it again.

They reached home heavy breathing and sweating from the tension of the drive. Merlin left the car at the garage and locked it so that there would be no sign of the specific car this man had seen in their house.

They entered the house and locked the door behind them.

"How did he find out were we are" Morgana asked.

"I think I know. Morgana, we are in danger. We forgot to disable the location from our message. Uther probably knows were we are, and of course, what we've done. Come here"

Morgana came and sat next to him as he opened his computer.

"Now let's see if our very dear friend has answered."

He opened the program.

"As I told you…"he started to say, then his mouth fell.

"Oh my god" he said. "Oh my dear god"

 _Uther, my old friend, how is you?_

 _It's been long since you last contacted me for a matter like this. I am free to meet you at 8 tomorrow evening, at The Fallen Knight. Is that Ok by you?_

 _The answer to your question is at the age of 17. We were both studying law at university._

 _Yours always,_

 _Gorlois LeFay_

 **You weren't expecting this, were you? I had planned this twist from the beginning of the fic.**

 **Drop a line and tell me what you thought?**


	15. Murderer

**So, one by one, the secrets are starting to come out. I haven't yet decided how this fic is going to end, you can be sure, though there's going to be a happy end**

 **As usual, follow and fav (if you liked it), review (either way :P)**

 **Yours always,**

 **NimbusNight2405**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Morgana was speechless. It isn't an easy realization to make that your father is helping your enemy. Is, in fact your enemy. An ally of the man that is trying to make your life unbearable at the moment, just because you are curious to know about your past. She tried to remember her parents. From all she had heard about them from Uther, Ygraine (before she died), Arthur who was 3 years older, they were a normal, loving couple. Nothing interesting and nothing unusual. How on earth did Gorlois manage to foul his wife, his closest friends, everyone?

And how dare he, Morgana thought, marry a woman so that he could help his best friend get her out of the way!

Morgana realised that they hadn't yet confirmed the way in which Uther and Gorlois had hurt her mother. They should work on it, she thought. Build a case and use it against Uther and Gorlois. Till five minutes ago, for all her life she had longed to see her father one more time, just to speak to him, ask him all the questions she didn't have the chance to. But from all she knew, he was dead and she was never going to see him again. The expected reaction at learning that, after all, he was alive would be a happy one. However, now more than ever, Morgana felt betrayed. Alone. And very scared.

So this is why she never knew that Uther was her real father, she thought. Gorlois and he were friends. They shared everything and hid everything from the rest of the world.

Merlin switched position on the sofa and brought Morgana out of her thoughts. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Let's go have some rest, Morgana," he told her. "Tomorrow we can think about all this with a clearer mind"

She nodded and followed him.

Next morning, when Morgana awoke, Merlin wasn't at her side. She hastily put on a robe and went down to the kitchen. Hunith was there

"Good Morning, dear. Are you in search of Merlin? He's out. I don't know where to, though"

Morgana smiled weakly as the memories of last night flooded her mind. Gorlois, Uther, their friendship. One by one, she was beginning to doubt every friend and relation of hers. Two of the most important for her had just proven to be set against her. The very foundation of everything she believed in had just been ruined.

She ate her breakfast – hot milk and some chocolate biscuits- in silence. After some time, Merlin came in.

"Where were you?" she asked him quietly, obviously not in good mood.

"I just went to the café we went yesterday to ask the barman if he knew who this man was. I didn't want to wake you."

"And? Did he know him?"

"Yes. Well, sort of."

"Meaning?"

"That he has been coming regularly he last few days but he has never really talked to anyone and is clearly up to something."

"Well, that we know it for ourselves."

They giggled at that and Merlin went over to the kitchenette to make himself some coffee.

"So, next step?" Morgana asked over lunch. They had spent a perfectly ordinary morning, doing the housework. Morgana seemed to have accepted the facts, to a point at least.

"Oh, I don't know. Something I thought, what if Gorlois is in fact going to be at the Green Knight today at 8. And Uther goes too to see what's happening?"

"That's going to be fun" Morgana laughed. "We can't miss it"

"That's what I thought too."

"So, let's do everything that needs to be done till seven thirty. Then, it's party time" Merlin joked and they stood up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

A few hours later, they put on their coats and left for the location Gorlois Le Fay had indicated. It was a café, actually more of a pub, at the corner of a street. A sign with the name of it was hanged from the wall. They stayed inside the car and turned on the radio. After a couple of minutes, they heard cars beeping and turned off the music so that they could see for themselves what was happening.

Morgana popped her head out of the window but soon she put it back in, laughing. It's Uther. He couldn't think not to take his huge Porsche for a walk to go to an infamous pub. He had to make himself a legend again."

Their laugh was cut abruptly as Uther parked his huge car right next to theirs. Morgana and Merlin had to lower themselves almost under the seats so that they were sure he wouldn't see them.

Uther got put of the car looking warily around and stopped in front of theirs to light a cigarette. He had every right to be cautious, Morgana thought. Someone had hacked his e-mail account and had scheduled for him a meeting with Gorlois. Uther coughed. They both held their breaths. He seemed to scrutinize the car's sign and for a moment both Merlin and Morgana were quite sure he had found them. Then he turned his head as obviously someone had called him from behind. Another man, in his fifties, with black hair and black eyes appeared in front of them. Morgana couldn't believe this was her father. She remembered him so different. Merlin opened slightly the car's window so that they would be able to hear the conversation.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" was Uther's reply to whatever the man had said that Merlin and Morgana did not hear.

"Yes. My name is Agravaine" the man said plainly.

They were not expecting Uther's reaction to the man's words. He ran to him and hugged him. "My very dear brother" he said with a broad smile. "How did you know were to find me?"

"I work for your friend, Gorlois. He told me to come here in his place and tell you that he is going to be a little late."

It was out. What they had just a speck of hope that would be rejected had just been confirmed. Gorlois was very much alive and a friend of Uther's. And this strange black haired man was Morgana's uncle, even though she had never met him.

"Ah, Gorlois. Never on time, it seems. The only problem is that it wasn't me who summoned you here tonight." Uther said.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Agravaine asked. He wasn't of the brightest sort, apparently.

"I don't know. Or at least I don't know for sure. But when I do you can be confident that they will have the same fate as our dear Vivienne. We've done it once. What harm can come from doing it once more?"

 **That's it. Now we now for sure what Uther is. Drop a line and tell me what you make of it**


	16. How Dare You

**So, this is the first of a series of action chapters. They now have found their main enemies who too know they are facing.**

 **A hope this story is not beginning to become boring.**

 **Tell me what you think! And I would also appreciate it very much if you could tell me whether I should put some more Mergana scenes.**

 **Pls review**

 **Yours NimbusNight**

Morgana and Merlin exchanged a look. This was who they were facing. A ruthless murderer who had in his hands so much power that was able to eliminate anyone posing an obstacle to his plans. He had just admitted to it, without a speck of remorse. It was scary.

"So, back to our earlier conversation" Uther said, bringing them back to reality. "What was so important that made Gorlois keep me waiting, I wonder.?"

"It's not my place to say, brother. It's sort of confidential."

"Come on, Agravaine. You know him; he will tell me himself when he comes here, Gorlois. Just spare me the curiosity."

"I think he's seeing someone." He whispered mischievously.

"Someone, you mean like, a woman?"

"What other sort of someone could it be, Uther? It's Gorlois we're talking about, remember?"

"Yes, of course." Uther chuckled. "As far as I remember he couldn't keep his hands off pretty women. Including his wife. A woman's man, he was. So much that he even cheated Vivienne. His girlfriend at the time; what was her name…. Ah. It was Lizzie; she was the only one apart from the two of us who knew the Vivienne plan."

"By the way, how is your daughter?"

"Morgana, you are talking about?"

"Well, I suppose. Haven't seen her in a long time. She's a looker, I give her that. Imagine not telling Gorlois she's his daughter. He would go for her, I'm sure"

The two men started laughing.

"Oh my god" Morgana mumbled, having realised what they were talking about. The only thing she wanted now was to get out off the car, slain Uther, Agravaine and Gorlois for what they did to her mother and her. Merlin told her to stand still. She did.

"Oh, here he comes" Agravaine exclaimed. The two men left from Morgana's and Merlin' s visual extent and came back some seconds later, accompanied by a man in his fifties too, with no hair at all and blue eyes. Morgana almost didn't recognise him. The man she had seen in photos had black hair like hers. She had grown up thinking that she looked just like her father. It was by chance she shared some characteristics with him, she realised.

"Sow, how you have been all these years, my dear friend" Uther said with a smile. They had probably greeted each other before.

"Oh, you know me. A week here, a week there. Nowhere in specific. Boring life, I'll tell you. I was so damn glad that you called me. So, what is the mysterious plan you want me to carry out?"

"You know, what big G, I didn't actually invite you. Someone else wanted is to meet here. We better not talk about anything now. But, now that we have the chance, I have some business for you. Some people I need out of the map."

"Consider it done. But I want you to promise me that I will be rewarded. You know how. You're my sponsor" he joked.

"Of course I will. You are my best friend after all."

"You too are." Gorlois smiled. "Remember that if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck with Vivienne."

Gorlois said and then followed Uther inside.

Morgana swore loudly once they had been seated normally again and the three men were now out of sight.

"So, it's confirmed. Uther killed my mother, Merlin, he just said so. AND HE HAD HELP FROM MY FATHER. MY FATHER WANTED MY MOTHER DEAD. WHY THE HELL DID HE MARRY HER THEN?" she screamed.

Merlin was surprised by this sudden change in her emotions. He thought that she would burst out once she knew it but this was a day ago. He had once been surprised when she just accepted the fact pathetically last night but certainly wasn't prepared for something like this now.

"Calm down, Morgana. He'll pay for what he did. Both of them will" he promised.

Morgana stopped at once. Merlin at times couldn't understand her. The one moment she was screaming with rage and the very next second she was calm and surrendered.

Merlin went to get the some coffee from a shop nearby. He arrived within five minutes holding two paper cups with hot coffee. Morgana took one and started drinking while Merlin turned the radio on again. They both were thinking in silence, too confused to say anything aloud. Morgana obviously was not over seeing her father whom she thought dead for two decades very much alive and even more, chatting with the man that had ruined her life. Merlin was just worried about them. He could tell that Morgana was struggling to keep her rage under cover and he was wondering what this would mean for her. From all he knew her, he was very afraid that if she was given the chance, she would take revenge. He could understand though all the tension she was going through. He should help her control her feelings, however difficult it might be.

They started talking on other matters. It had been an hour since Uther, Agravaine and Gorlois had entered the pub and Morgana had suggested they leave them be and go home. Merlin had insisted that they needed as many clues as possible. He spent some time looking on his phone, doing something Morgana wasn't able to make out when the distinctive sound of Uther Pendragon's voice came to their ears. Like they had been struck by lightning, they placed themselves again to their safety seats, as Merlin called them. They were a bit uncomfortable, squeezed under the car's seats but they were invisible to passersby. Merlin closed his window apart from half an inch which he left open so that they could hear the conversation.

"Merlin and your stupid daughter will soon go and meet Merlin's jerk of a father, Baldor, or whatever was his name."

"Are you sure you are able of doing harm to Morgana? She was supposed to be your daughter after all."

Gorlois laughed. Morgana shivered at the sound. "My daughter. She never was my daughter, Uther. Just, you know, a alibi for our plans." He smiled. "And anyway, if I ever wanted a daughter, I can have one in no time."

"Yes, I'm pretty aware of your skills, Gorlois. No need for details." Uther said.

"So, don't forget about our deal. It's 100$ you owe me."

"Gorlois, my friend. Are you sure you don't want more? I'm not a generous man, but I know it when I see an unfair deal."

"Now that I think about it again. Could we raise it to 500$? Till now I had my own source of income, but with what I'm about to do, I have to say I'll probably lose it."

"Now I'm curious. Do tell me what it is about."

"Remember Merlin's father?"

"Balinor. Yes, quite well."

"Not only him from the family was useful for us. After we hacked his bank account and went though all those trials…"

"He was a clever man, to figure us out. The only one so far."

"Yes, unfortunately. Though it didn't do him any good. Look were he is now. Anyway, I used my awesome terror skills…"Uther and Agravaine grinned at that and Gorlois voice fell to a whisper " to ensure that his wife would sent to my bank account 100$ per month. I was not much but it's the price I have her paying so that I don't turn my aim to her sonny."

By the time he had said that and before Morgana could do anything to stop him, Merlin had got out of the car and thrown himself on Gorlois.

"How dare you" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU"

Gorlois punched him on the face and Merlin fell to his back, on the car wheel, some blood spilling from his cut lips.

It all happened so quickly. Uther got into his Porsche and left while Gorlois Morgan Le Fay was taking out of his jeans a pocket pistol and turning to aim it at Morgana who had come out of the car and kneeled in front of the fallen Merlin.


	17. Gorlois Morgan Le Fay

**This is it, chapter 17. Action chap, I think you are going to like it. There is a small amount of Mergana "interaction", not too much I think.**

 **Tell me what you think about it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"Merlin" Morgana shook Merlin, having completely forgotten the man behind her.

Merlin opened his eyes and just in time, pulled Morgana from Gorlois' shooting aim. They ran hand in hand with Gorlois following them. People around gave them a look of pity or of utter fear and then went back to the safety of their homes. No one called the police or did anything to help the couple who was running to escape a quick death.

Morgana and Merlin had to run near the wall so that it would be harder for Gorlois to shoot them. They didn't once stop running. For 5 minutes or so, they were heading full speed to the centre of the city, were they would be able to hide properly at the one of the many crossroads and alleys. They also had their previous house to go. Even though it would be fairly difficult to get out of it when it would come to that, they would be safe for some time.

Gorlois was right behind them, like he knew exactly what they were thinking. Both Morgana and Merlin knew it, this couldn't go on for long. They would either do something magical and escape or stay there and get shot.

Suddenly Morgana stopped. This was no use. Morgana looked at Merlin and Merlin looked at her. Was she trying to get them killed? Probably. Before he had any time to contemplate her reason for stopping, Morgana hugged him tightly. Normally, he would ask her if this was the right time, but her lips soon covered his and her hand caressed his neck. She was trying to convey as much emotion as possible with this kiss. Before Merlin had any time to react, Morgana broke the kiss and the hug and walked with a steady step towards her father.

He too was so shocked that he stood dead on his trackers and lowered the gun. He looked at her in awe. She stopped only when she was a few centimeters away from him. He strengthened the grip of the gun in his hand.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, father?" she spitted out the word father. "Because I am ashamed of you."

Her face was a mask of hate. Gorlois, surprisingly enough looked just like a child who had just been scolded. He probably expected that he would be able to kill them in cold blood which wouldn't entail having to talk to his daughter. He wasn't expecting a confrontation like this, obviously. He remained silent. Morgana was the one talking. The alley was dark and the only sound was Morgana's voice.

"I loved you once Gorlois Morgan Le Fay. You were my father, or have you forgotten that too? I still have your bloody name. And as I gather, you were only playing a role, trying to harm my mother. It's all been a joke to you, hasn't it? Role playing. I am a joke to you too, aren't I? And you achieved it. You bloody achieved what you were playing at. You killed her, my mother. Like many others before. You think I don't know what you are? Have you no mercy, father? How can you face the world after all you've done? How many have you killed in cold blood after my mother and Balinor Emrys? And how many before? Why the hell did you marry my mother for, Gorlois Le Fay? Why?"

Merlin was standing there in awe. He knew that Morgana hid many parts of herself as well as her feelings quite properly, but this inner strength she was exposing to him and Gorlois was something unexpected. For a moment it seemed like Gorlois was the one in need of rescuing. Morgana for a second broke her gaze from Gorlois and signed Merlin with her eyes. It took him a minute to understand but he finally got her point.

Morgana, five minutes ago thought she now knew every part of the meaning of the word fear. But now, facing her father and her traitor, fear had been replaced by something else. Hate, pure and raw. She was going to get out of her all the hate and rage she had burning for this man in front of her.

"Why aren't you responding? Or are you a coward as well? That's what I see in you, father. You are afraid of your victims. You are afraid of me. You are afraid of Uther. Probably of yourself as well. I pity you." She spat out.

"You know nothing, stupid girl." Gorlois croaked. His voice was like he hadn't had any water for days.

"Oh, do tell me?" she teased him. "I know nothing of what?"

Gorlois' lips remained sealed. He probably was trying to irritate her more.

"Go on then, Gorlois Le Fay. Kill us then? What are you afraid of? Me, Merlin, who? Because if you are not going to, I'm not intending to spend my whole day here. Come on Merlin, let's get out of here." She turned to Merlin who had already got to his first position.

Morgana turned her back to Gorlois and started pacing away from him. Merlin joined her. Not once did any of them turn back to see Gorlois. They wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing they were afraid of him.

Gorlois Le Fay waited for them to get a few meters away. They thought that with a couple of words they would stop him from committing his duty to his best friend. How deceived they were…

He looked at the hand he was holding his gun. The gun was not there. And where Merlin and Morgana were stainding previously was a blond tall man, with light grey eyes, dressed with suit and tie.

 **Sorry, this was not meant to end in a cliffhanger but it was a flash idea and I couldn't help it…**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nimbus Night 2405**


	18. An Alliance

**So. I'm horribly late, and sorry for that, it's just that I have to keep up with schoolwork as well… :/**

 **You will see who the mysterious man is here, and there won't be much action.**

 **That's all**

 **NimbusNight**

 **Thanks for your reviews, Assasin of Syria AND Meri Ley (my new reviewer) thank you so much**

 _5 minutes ago._

Draco Malfoy had just finished from work. After his girlfriend had left him he had realised something was going wrong with his life. Therefore, he had cut down on smoking and alcohol drinking; he had started working for his father again and was working on improving his behaviour and habits. Most of his previous friends had deserted him after his change of heart. For now, he was alone. He missed Morgana. She had been right to leave him, he thought miserably.

He had just poured himself a mug of hot coffee, bored to go to his bedroom and change, and opened his laptop to get on with the next days work. And then he heard it. A gunshot. Draco was torn between going over to the balcony to see what was going on and staying in the safety of his apartment. He decided it was not worth risking his life for mere curiosity. And then he heard something that made him change his mind instantly. He could not make out words but this voice; he could not mistake it for anyone else. It was Morgana's. He had failed her, but still, they had spent two whole years together. Before he knew it, he had put on his shoes, literally finished off two floors of stairs with five jumps and got out at the road. By the time he was down though, Morgana –it was indeed her- and a black haired man he did not recognize were leaving. Another man was looking at his hand and then at him.  
"Who could it be and what could the couple have to do with him" he wondered. The man turned his back to him and left.

 _Back to real time_

"We did it, Morgana, we are safe!" Merlin exhaled after they had turned a corner. They had heard Gorlois leave, or so they thought, and as they had disarmed him, there was little he could now do to harm them.

Morgana seemed in good mood too. Merlin had to admit he found it curious. Before 3 minutes she had been screaming her lungs out at her traitor father. How could she have recovered from that emotional breakout so fast? He decided it would be better not to ask her.

"Your idea was marvelous, Morgana. You really are a genius" He smiled at her.

"I think so too, I must be some sort of." She teased him. "And we are now free to go wherever I want"

"Morgana…"

"Yes, Merlin?" she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"How can you be so okay with all of this? You seem too normal, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know. It's probably that I haven't yet really thought about it. I guess what only matters now are that I'm safe, you're safe, we are together… this sort of things."

He smiled and hugged her. And then they went on walking, away from that alley.

"You know what I was thinking, Merlin" Morgana spoke. "I believed that once we found him, it would be difficult for me to even think about killing Gorlois."

Merlin nodded.

"And…?"

"Now I don't. I don't know why, but now I just hate him. It's weird isn't it? "

"It's a huge think to conceive."

"I've been misled all of my life."

"Morgana" A voice calling her by her name made them jump. It was more of a whisper. The person who spoke it had managed to get very close to them without them noticing it. Morgana felt a familiar jolt at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be him, could it?

They turned slowly and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Morgana" he said, with a businesslike style.

"Hi Draco" she replied. What was wrong with him?

"I heard a gunshot and then you shouting and came out t check if you are alright"

"As you see, I'm fine, Draco. Thank you"

This was freaking her out. Was he really trying to help? Didn't he have any inner motive this time?

"Okay, so, I'll just go" Morgana noticed that Draco seemed embarrassed and generally changed from last time. He had replaced his baggy jeans and dirty T-shirts for office suit-n-tie and something about his stance and way of talking was different too. She was about to ask him about it but Merlin started first.

"So you are Draco, eh?"

"I am. Though I didn't catch your name"

Merlin surprised himself by extending his hand for the blond man to shake.

"I'm Merlin" they shook hands. Morgana was looking at them confused. Both men had in their eyes signs of recognition. Morgana was wondering who was going to started punching the other first. But curiously, nothing happened. And she found a chance to ask her original question.

"You look changed, Draco. How?"

"For the better I hope" he smiled at her.

"Certainly" Merlin answered for her.

Draco looked at him curiously but he said.

"Yeah I know. It's just that at some time, I realised what a jerk I was being."

Morgana smirked subconsciously but managed to turn it into a real smile. Perhaps he was honest. There was not need to start a fight were it was not necessary.

"I've almost stopped smoking and drinking. And gambling. And I'm tidier. I work at my fathers and I am to inherit his business. So are you two dating?" he changed the subject.

"Well yes" Morgana said, worried about his reaction. His smile, though seemed genuine.

"I'm happy for you. I guess it's for the better."

Morgana couldn't believe in her own ears.

"So" Merlin started "Why don't we go for a pizza or something? I'm starving"

They walked to the nearest pizzeria and ordered without really talking much.

"So, will you tell me what's going on?"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, deciding to trust him.

"Remember Uther Pendragon? He was a friend of your father. You can't have forgotten him; he was the one that insisted that we two get married." Draco chuckled at that.

"Well, he proved to be my father" Draco nodded.

Morgana inspected his face. "You knew it." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just suspected it" he said. "Go on"

"I also guess that you didn't meet my mother, Vivienne."

"No"

"We have found out that he had something to do with her death."

"Oh" Draco looked confused but kept his thoughts private for the moment. "And the man who was chasing you and shooting at you"

"He was my father, Gorlois Le Fay"

"I don't understand"

"He was an ally of Uther, all this time. Married Vivienne to achieve his own ends and when she proved no more useful he got her out of his way." Merlin said instead of Morgana, afraid that her having to say all this again would hurt her more.

"How did you guys find out all this?"

"It took time" Morgana said. "The problem is, what do we do now?"

"What do you want to happen in the end?"

"If I had a say I would have them hang" Morgana said simply.

"If we had the birth certificate of Morgana we could prove Uther's guilt" Draco suggested.

"No need" Merlin smiled at them, and took his mobile phone from his pocket. "Put on these" he gave them a pair of ear buds. "There is no need for everyone in the shop to hear it." As soon as they had put them on, he clicked play.

" _If it wasn't you, then who was it?"_

" _I don't know. Or at least I don't know for sure. But when I do you can be confident that they will have the same fate as our dear Vivienne. We've done it once. What harm can come from doing it once more?" ….._

"Merlin, you are a genius!" Morgana exclaimed and hugged Merlin tightly.

"The whole conversation from that point on" Merlin said proudly.

"I think I know what's best to do now." Draco said seriously "My father is a close friend to Uther. Perhaps we can break into his house as well. Find any other evidence available. Then we will have out case secured."

For once in a long time they had found an ally. And a plan.

 **^Not a cliffhanger.**

 **Assassin Of Syria: I thought it would be a good idea not to risk you hating me ;)**

 **Drop a line and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Flashback

**Soon this time. I had to make up for the lost time. The plot is thickening, you are to learn more and more things about Morgana's past. A new character appears.**

 **Thanks for your reviews**

 **P.S: I'm definitely not making any love triangles int his story. I think that the only thing Morgana and Merlin can rely on is their relationship. You can be confident that I'm not shattering it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"So, where do we start from?" Merlin asked. They had moved into Draco's apartment for the time being as it was a place where no one would be able to spot them. Draco had been kind enough to let them have the bedroom and had accommodated himself on the living room sofa.

"First of all, we have to find a way to get into my father's gardener's house. He works both for my father and yours" he pointed at Morgana. She winced at the sound of "yours". Even though she had accepted the fact for her parents, she was not yet used to being called Uther Pendragon's daughter.

"And we can get his key, without him knowing?"

"For a while, at least. We can take it for ten minutes, have it copied and then put it back. Then we will have all the time we need and no one is going to understand it is missing."

"Ok, so, I guess it would be a good idea if one of these days we went over there, to have a look at the surroundings. You know, how are we going to make a plan if we have not once seen the place?"

"Okay, fine" Draco nodded. "We could go now. My father's working, and as far as I remember, Tom's working for Uther now."

"Tom?" Morgana said. "That surely rings a bell. Can you describe him?"

"He's bald and somewhat dark-skinned. I think he has a daughter at your age. I've seen her once or twice. I think she was taken with your brother, Morgana"

"Oh my god. I'm sure it's Gwen's father we are talking about. Can't we tell Gwen to talk to him?"

"I doubt it. He has always been very loyal to the Pendragon Family."

"Okay, so, shall we go now?"

"Yes, okay. So are we taking your car or mine, Merlin? I have a Smart, so I doubt we will be very comfortable in there."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when Draco's phone buzzed.

 _Incoming Call: Morgause Fay_

"Okay, I have to get this, she is my girlfriend." He took his phone and left the room "Hey, Morgause, how are you, love?"

Morgause Fay. Apart from the surname which clearly resembled hers, Morgana was sure she had heard that name again. A really long time ago. She remembered wondering for many years who this mysterious Morgause was. She had heard Gorlois mention the name once in a while. But this was not the most important. Now, after about fifteen years, she remembered as a flashback an event from her childhood which she had set aside all these years.

 _15 years ago_

 _Morgana had just finished her homework. The Maths teacher had overdone it that day. She had spent over two hours trying to solve one particular problem. Now she was heading for the kitchen to ask her dad about it. As she approached the door, she heard voices from the kitchen. The once was clearly her father's, the other once resembled that of Mr. Uther. As she was raised to be polite, she knocked twice. She heard no reply so she slowly opened the door and stepped inside._

 _She had guessed right. The two men were sitting at the kitchen table. When they heard the door open, they both turned their heads towards her direction. Then Gorlois started shouting at her._

" _Get the hell out of here, now. Can't you see I'm having serious conversation?" Morgana just stared at him. Her father had never addressed her again in such a way. Even when cross, he was kind at her._

" _Get out, you damned child" Morgana was scared. She got hastily out of the room and closed the door behind her. Curiosity got the better of her, though. She leaned behind the door, eager to learn what the two men were talking about._

" _How is she?" Gorlois asked._

" _Oh, you know. How can life at an orphanage be? Though, Morgause she is said to be far brighter than most children in there. She will probably get a scholarship and change her future."_

" _I'm glad. I feel so guilty for replacing her"_

" _I know what you mean. Though, think that you are helping a friend. Why not join me to see her next week."_

" _And I'll go there as what?"_

" _We'll come up with something. Social advisor, reporter for life at an orphanage, athletics teacher?"_

" _Okay. It's settled then. Send me a message with date and time?"_

" _Sure. You can count on me."_

" _I know I can."_

" _So, see you. I must be off. Ygraine is going to roast me if she learns I have let Arthur waiting at the football practice again."_

 _Morgana went to her room, thinking about Arthur and how he would have spent his time alone at the football pitch. He was her best friend at the time. Her parents didn't let her have many acquaintances apart from him and Gwen. Later, over dinner, she took a glance at her father's unsorted list of papers. She was distracted by the sudden buzz of her father's mobile phone._

 _Incoming Text Message_

 _Subject: Morgause_

" _Who is Morgause, Daddy?"_

 _He looked at her and with the most serious tone ever, he replied_

" _No one. Morgause is no one. And don't you ever mention that name in here."_

 _Morgana obeyed._

 _Back to the present_

Morgana started to realise everything. It was all being really small parts of a puzzle she was beginning to solve. " _I feel so guilty for replacing her"_ Gorlois had said. She hadn't understood him back then. And she had obeyed her father. Till now, she had completely forgotten everything about the name Morgause.

 _Replace. Replace. Replace._

Morgana realised what it meant.

"Morgana, are you alright? You've been overly silent." Merlin gently shook her and asked her.

She turned to him with her expression unreadable. Her voice seemed to crack in the middle of her sentence.

"Morgause Fay is my sister. The natural daughter of Gorlois Le Fay and Vivienne. She was raised at an orphanage. And in some way, she lost along the way the "Le" from her surname"

 **Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me about it.**

 **And. It crossed my mind the idea to have some magic involved. I have so far decided to keep it realistic but I want you to tell me your opinion on it**

 **Thanks in advance**

 **Nimbus Night**


	20. Sisterhood

**This is a shortie but I had to keep up with my schedule so...**

 **My decision is made. No magic.**

 **Keep reading ( and reviewing)**

 **See you**

"So are you ready?" Draco came from the room he had gone to, in order to speak with Morgause.

"Sort of" Merlin replied. "We have just found out that your girlifriend is probably Morgana's half sister.

"How?" Draco seemed speechless. "I.."

"I had a flashback" Morgana spoke. "Remebered something from my childhood. It proved to be a clue."

"Can we meet her?" Merlin asked.

"I can call her now and tell her to come over. Morgana, if you are willing to share all you told 'me with your sister she can join us in spying.' Draco suggested.

"I think I am. But first I have to meet her".

"Okay. I call her now."

He dialled the number and though his phone Merlin and Morgana were able to here Morgause's voice.

"What's wrong Draco? Forgotten something?"

"Sort of. It's important. Can you come over to my place now? Meet some friends of mine. They need to talk to you."

"What about?

"I can't tel you on the phone. It's an emergency Morgause. Come. Now."

"Okay, in five minutes I'll be there."

Morgana sighed ith relied. At least they were going to sort this out. A sister. That's what she always wanted. Why did she have to appear at the wrongest of the times. When she was young and scared and afraid of Uther, and sad for her parents and alone. Then she needed a sister. Not now, to unsettle her life even more.

They hastily helped Draco to tidy up the place a bit, as they hadn't yet straightened the sofa where he had slept. Before they had made any serious conversation, the doorbell rang.

They all stood up at once.

Draco went over to the door. He came back accompanied by a young lady probably a little older than Morgana, with blond her and bright black eyes. She entered the room, curiosity obvious in her eyes and stance and looked around. When her eyes fell on Morgana they widened and Morgana could swear that she heard her call her name. Morgana broke the uncomfortable silence extending her hand with a

"Hi. I'm Morgana"

"Morgause. Pleased to meet you, Morgana."

It was weird Morgana thought, being introduced like this to her own sister. Morgause seemed to be taking in every detail of Morgana. A faint sign of recognition flashed in her eyes. Before Morgana was able to realise what exactly it was, it had vanished.

"Morgana there's something I need to tell you."

"You are my sister aren't you?" Morgana had cut her off before she was able to say something more. She was so anxious to know once and for all that she set aside every politeness or awkwardness of the first meeting.

Morgause just nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"I learned it a long time ago. I have been sort of following you steps. I feel like I already know you inside out."

"You mean you have known all about his all this time and you never felt the need to tell me I had a sister."'

"You won't understand Morgana, even if I explain it to you, I'm sure you won't"

"What do you mean?"

"There have been complications."

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"I was born two years before you ded, as I was told. My parents were Gorlois Le Fay and Vivienne Diagon. I lived with them for two years. Then you came. "

"What do you mean I came. They came and told you, sorry we have found a replacement?"

"Gorlois and Vivienne were not very sociable, meaning that a few years would not be something that most people would notice. I stayed for a night with Arthur and Uther and at that night, they told me that my parents had died in a car crash. A week later, I was taken from the Pendragon Manor and put in an orphanage. There they chopped my surname so that it wouldnt sound unusual. Uther would come and see me."

"After I graduated top of my class I decided to learn more about my family. I accidentally passed from the Le Fay's house and saw everyone healthy and a young black haired, jade-eyed girl in my place. Since then I have been trying to find a way to get this on the surface and take revenge. I will admit I wanted to harm you too. For replacing me. That's why I never told you. But now I have changed my mind. You seem worth an ally."

Morgana couldn't believe it. In ten minutes they had found another ally and a precious friend. More than a friend. A loyal sister.


	21. Keys

**Hello! This is the 21 chapter, redone. I realized I had done some mistakes in the plot, as well as forgotten important things, so I have added about 500 words with explanations, plus some Arthur (just a little)**

 **For those who have read the first version of it, I suggest you re-read it as I have changed some parts.**

 **That's all.**

 **NN2405**

"Morgause" Merlin started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" she replied with a smile. She was obviously glad to have them on her side.

"You just said that Gorlois and Vivienne replaced you with Morgana."

"I know that Gorlois didn't really want this." Morgana stepped into the conversation.

"I have searched enough for my origins to know that. Of course Gorlois and Vivienne were not ok to leave me go to that orphanage. Any parents would, even the least loved ones like they were."

"But they did" Morgana said skeptically.

"Who do you think was behind all that? You have met Gorlois I assume. You can't think him to be so smart to be able to think of a plan like what I am going to tell you. No, Uther Pendragon was behind all this. Gorlois Le Fay has always been his puppet. The little harmless doggy that admires his best friend and would kill to do their favour. Uther asked him to cover for your appearance. He adopted you and presented you like his rightful daughter. As for me, you know how the story continues. "

"I have started believing that it's better that you are Uther's daughter, Morgana." Merlin grinned at her "you have his brains after all."

Morgana smiled at that.

"So, now we've dealt with all of this, maybe we should get on with our plan. I can guess Morgause can come too."

They both nodded. Draco went to the bookcase and took of a folder. In it was a large paper which he unwrapped on the living room table.

It proved to be the floor plan of the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, you are amazing." Morgana exclaimed and winked at her sister.

"So. This is the main entrance. We won't go from there because it I open to the road and anyone would be curious if he saw a bunch of strangers stepping into a house like this. We can always jump over the fence though. In the back yard. Though, I have just remembered. The caretaker, Tom is in Scotland with his family for the week so no one will be able to notice we have broken in. We won't have to make Gwen persuade him. He won't be there at all."

"So, we enter the yard, enter the Malfoy Manor, and then?"

"We will not enter the Malfoy Manor. We will break into Tom's house and take Uther's key. We will then go to a shop and have it duplicated, return it and then go to the Pendragon House and do what we have to. " they repeated what they had been planning the previous days so that Morgause would understand everything too.

"I don't understand something" Morgause said. "What is Uther's key doing in Tom's house? Isn't he your gardener, Draco?"

"Yes, he is. That's the lucky part" Draco explained. "Tom attends both the Malfoy and the Pendragon Manor. He has the key for both of them."

Morgause stopped to think about it. It made sense.

"We don't have to go, all of us. It will raise more suspicions." Morgause said. "I can go, as nobody there knows me." She offered.

"No" Morgana replied quickly. "I have put enough people in danger so far, I'm not involving you as well"

"You have forgotten something, dear sister" Morgause said with a smile. "I am involved in all this just as much as you are."

"Oh" Morgana didn't have something to counter with Morgause's argument. She was

Right, she had a right to participate in this mission just as Morgana and Merlin had.

"Okay. So, I will give you a ride there and you can get the key from Tom's house. It's usually unlocked so you won't have any difficulty. Just be as fast as you can be" Merlin said.

"So, should we be off at once?" Morgause suggested.

"Right" Merlin kissed Morgana goodbye and left for the exit. Morgause followed suit.

Morgana and Draco were left alone.

"Should I make some tea?" Draco offered.

"I can help too. You have done enough for the two of us, Draco. You don't have to be so kind"

"It's only fair" he objected. "After the way I treated you before"

Morgana gave him a sad smile.

"Forget all about it. It's not been you; there is not the slightest of your previous self in you now"

They were silent for a while, just watching the water boiling.

"Merlin" Draco started and Morgana turned to look at him. "He does make you happy, doesn't he?"

"God yes" she replied. "He's… great"

"I see that, in the way you look at each other. That's something I could never give you Morgana" Draco said. "You did a wise thing the day you left me"

Morgana said nothing. Since she had moved in with Draco, she was plagued by immense guilt for that day. She should have given him some time, she thought.

"What about Morgause?" she changed the subject. "I can see she's right for you, in ways I wasn't."

"She is…" Draco agreed.

"Weird, isn't it? Being first with you, then with your sister, and you two not knowing each other?"

Morgana giggled. "I suppose that's fate, dear"

They drank their tea in silence when Morgana heard her phone cling and saw a text

message on the screen.

New Message: Arthur Pendragon

 _Hi sis, where are you? Could we arrange something for tonight? It's been long._

Morgana stared blankly at the text. She had literally forgotten everything about her _step_ brother. He was now asking her to join him that night, while she was here, plotting against his father. He didn't have a clue about this whole thing. At some time she would have to tell him, she was sure of that. She dreaded the moment. She had refused to think about it so far, comfortably forgetting everything about Arthur and her previous world before Merlin and the whole scandal.

"What is it?" Draco asked her.

"It's Arthur." She said. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"What?"

"Everything. He has a right to know" Morgana said.

"Ask Merlin first. Perhaps it's not the right time. Perhaps it is."

"I will. I will go see him tonight with Merlin. Do you want to come?" Morgana suggested. "I can tell him about you."

"No, thank you." Draco politely refused. "I'd love some alone time with Morgause."

"Oh" Morgana nodded.

Merlin, now with Morgause had just found the road to the Malfoy Manor. It was a prestigious two floor building, with white endings on the walls and a huge garden.

The gardener's house was in the left corner of the estate, a stone hut, much different from the rest of the house.

Morgause left the car, winked at Merlin who smiled back and headed for the hut. She easily jumped over the fence and went close to the caretaker's home. She pushed the door. It was obvious it was unlocked but nevertheless it was difficult for her to push it open. She aimed all her strength for the cause, and she failed.

"Merlin" she asked "Come give me some help"

Merlin was checking the messages on his phone at the moment, when he heard Morgause's voice.

He hastily left it inside the car and went to help her. He pushed the door and in the third push the door came open.

"You are muscled" Morgause complimented. "Lucky Morgana"

Merlin chuckled and entered the small house. She followed behind him.

"So, where could the keys be?" she asked.

"If I were him, I would place them behind the door." Merlin said cheerfully.

Morgause went to look and…, they were there. A wooden board with all sorts of keys hanged on it. There was a _back door,_ a _Malfoy Roof Garden,_ a _Malfoy entrance_ and finally they reached the _Pendragon_ section. Merlin had a quick look at them and decided that the _Pendragon basement_ was what they needed.

He grabbed it and they both headed for the exit.

"How on earth did you know where the keys would be?" Morgause asked curiously.

"I am a seer, didn't you know?" he joked.

"Wow" she teased.

"Alright, I cheated. I used to come here when I was younger" he smiled cheekily.

"What?"

"Yes. I think we forgot to tell you that part. My father, Balinor, was a friend of Uther's before he betrayed him. I have come here once or twice. They wouldn't let me in as I was usually covered in mud so I stayed with Mr. Tom. I doubted that nothing would have changed in the house. "

They closed the door behind them and saw the car waiting for them.

"Let's go" Morgause said.

"After you" Merlin offered happily. Mission completed, he thought.

"Morgause, could you hand me my phone. I have to tell Morgana we are fine. She will be mad anxious"

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's on the back seat"

"No it isn't"

Merlin stopped the car and turned to look. The phone wasn't there. And the window was open.

There was no doubt what had happened.

He changed the direction of the car and returned. He got out and started looking frantically for the phone. He didn't think there was any chance in finding it there, but he did search anyway.

"Merlin" Morgause interrupted him. He turned to see her holding his cell phone on her hand.

"Where…what?" he took it, confused.

"Next to the pavement, it must have fallen off the car"

Merlin frowned, but still, he took it, grateful it hadn't been lost.

He called Morgana right away and ensured her that they were fine and on their way back.

It still seemed curious how the phone had survived the fall. Apart from the fact that he couldn't understand how it had fallen off the car in the first place. An idea flashed into his mind, or better, a fear. He opened the records folder and sought for the precious file with all the evidence on Uther's guilt.

"Damn" he cursed. It was not there. The recycle bin had been emptied five minutes ago.

They had fallen victims of another ingenious scheme of Uther's.


	22. This Is Love

**Hi. This chapter is finally on time. It is a huge one, so I have split it in two parts.**

 **I think I haven't given Mergana enough alone time, so in this and the next chapter I will be focusing on their relationship.**

 **I am generally busy these days, I am learning to solve the 4x4 cube, trying to keep up with homework and playing matches with my volleyball team. Anyway, most chapters will be in a week's time from the previous one.**

 **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

"Merlin what's wrong?" Morgana stood quickly from her chair and threw herself on Merlin, who had just emerged from the door. He seemed terribly angry, but at the same time desperate, looked like he was going to collapse.

"That bastard" he said.

"Merlin, will you please tell me what happened?" Morgana pleaded while trying to calm down her boyfriend. She had made him sit on the sofa and wrapped around him a blanket. Morgause came from the door a few minutes later, saying she went for a walk to ease her nerves. She seemed quieter than usual.

"Didn't you get it?" Morgana tried again to get Merlin talking. "Doesn't matter, Merlin, there's no need to be like this just for a stupid key" She caressed his forehead and pushed some stray hair of his back in place.

"We found the key" He took a rusty key out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"And…?" It didn't make sense, Morgana thought.

"I have lost the recording." Merlin admitted. It took Morgana a while to realize what they were talking about. She frowned for a while. All their evidence was now gone. They would have to start again building the case for scratch. It was the most invaluable piece of information they had collected since getting into all of this.

"How?" she asked simply, trying not to make Merlin feel uncomfortable.

"It was stolen." Merlin said. "I left the car unlocked for five minutes, and left my mobile inside it, and when I came back, it was nowhere to be found , we realized, and the window was open. We came back to search for it, and we found it on the pavement…"

"Where obviously it can't have fallen…" Morgana continued his sentence.

"…And at first we were all relieved and happy, and then I realized that the recording was missing."

"So, Uther knew" Morgana said. "That we had recorded him. That we were going today. He knows everything. Which means…"

"…that we have a traitor between us…" Merlin exclaimed, looking at Draco and Morgause.

"Exactly" Morgana agreed. "It's sad. We cannot trust anyone, it seems"

"Surely, you don't believe…" Draco started to say.

Morgana's phone buzzed. She ignored it.

"…What would you do if you were in our shoes, Draco?" Merlin asked.

Morgana's phone buzzed again.

"Oh, for god's sake" she complained and went to take it.

 _Incoming Call: Arthur Pendragon_

"Guys, it's Arthur." She announced. "Merlin, I didn't have time to tell you, tonight we will go with Arthur, he is starting wondering where I am."

"Okay, we will deal with this later." Merlin warned. "Where are we going?"

Morgana gave him a smile. "We are going to have so much fun"

Hey Arthur

 _Hi. Are you coming then?_

Yes, we're coming.

 _All of you?_

No. just me and Merlin.

 _Ok. See you there. Dress properly._

Don't worry.

 _Oh, now I'm worrying. Cover as much as you can, sister._

Yes, big brother, I know

 _Okay, see you._

Morgana closed the phone.

"Dress properly?" Merlin asked. "Morgana, where are we going?"

"We are going to go to a ball, at the Pendragon Manor. Uther doesn't have a clue we are coming."

Merlin looked confused and somewhat nervous.

"Oh, come on. He won't be able to do anything, with so many people around. We will have all the fun in the world seeing his expression when we show up and then we will spend a nice evening like high society does."

"I'm not really into this sort of thing" Merlin mumbled.

"Because you don't know it" Morgana contradicted. "I hope you have a suit to wear."

"I think so" Merlin said. "But I don't like it"

"Nonsense" Morgana said. "You are going to look like a gentleman in it. Let's go get dressed."

They went to their bedroom and Merlin took a dark navy suit out of his closet.

"It's perfect, Merlin. You just need this nice shirt here…" she handed him a plain white shirt.

Merlin grumbled a bit but said okay. In a few minutes he was ready.

"You look great" Morgana complimented. "Now I have to put on something too."

"Oh, do you now?" Merlin teased her, earning himself a nice punch on the arm.

"I will go downstairs now" he announced.

Merlin left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Merlin" Draco said, as soon as he saw him. "You look very smart in this"

"I look stupid in this" he said "but…"

"Morgana insisted, yes I know her."

"Exactly" Merlin said.

"And you couldn't do anything else way?"

"Nope" Merlin said simply.

"You really care for her, don't you" Draco said. "I'm asking because I need to make sure she won't get her heart broken again. She has been through too many hardships for one lifetime."

"I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for her, Draco."

"I'm happy for you, both" Draco said,

Merlin said silent, thinking about what Draco had said. Morgana needed him just as much as he needed her. Since she had first stepped into his house and accidentally slept in, she hadn't left his mind for a mere second. That beautiful, clever and loving young woman had immediately claimed a place in his heart. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without her. He would still be that little unemployed no one, not the lucky man that had captured the Lady Morgana's heart.

"Are you planning on marriage?" Draco brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you planning on marriage?" Draco repeated his question. Merlin had never thought about it. His relationship with Morgana had always seemed too good to be true. He hadn't even considered that she would want to marry him. It seemed to much of a commitment for her to make. He, of course, would want nothing more than having Morgana on his side for the rest of his life. If that would make her happy, that is. She loved him, he was sure about it, but was she ready for marriage?

"Would she want me?" Merlin asked Draco.

"Do you want her?"

"More than anything" Merlin said. "But she is…"

"A woman, that's what she is. And in fact, a woman who is madly in love with you."

"You were talking about me"

"I asked her. So, what are you thinking?"

"It's probably a bit early." Merlin said skeptically. "I mean, I have only known her for a few months. And we are in this whole mess, which is not very helpful."

"So you are planning on it someday."

"Yes, If she agrees, there is nothing that would make me happier" Merlin said.

"Here she comes" Draco said, reacting on the sound of the door. Both men's mouths fell as they saw her.

"Oh my god" Merlin said. She was wearing a plain black long strapless dress. It started fitting tightly on her, flattering her figure, and below her waist it became looser, until her feet. Her hair was loose in her shoulders until her waist and she had just barely used make-up, only some mascara and a lipstick. This way, her bright green eyes showed more and, it was breathtaking. The colour of her dress contrasted the paleness of her skin in the best way. She was wearing long silver earrings and a matching bracelet, while her neck was completely bare.

"You look…" Merlin stopped to think what he could say. Beautiful would definitely be an underestimation to what was before him, he thought. "You look amazing" he told her. The word still couldn't describe her fully, but it was a fair try, he thought.

He walked forward to kiss her on the cheek and closed his eyes as he inhaled her fragrance, something that could be described only as Morgana, spicy, at the same time flowery, not to sweet, not to strong, in other words perfect. Her hand went to caress his cheek. He realized, there weren't other words to describe this, it was love. It definitely was love.

"If you will follow me, milady" he offered his arm.

She smirked and curtsied before taking his extended arm.

They entered the car, where Morgana explained to Merlin what high society balls were like.

"It's like reliving the past. I don't really know why we keep doing them this way but it will be just like the 20s balls. We will give our names to a servant and he will announce our arrival. We will enter, pay our respects to Uther and Ygraine and then have all the time to speak with Arthur, Gwen and the others. We will have to dance at some time too."

"I don't dance" Merlin said.

"Of course you do." Morgana replied. "You are going to dance with me, Merlin."

"As my lady commands" Merlin smiled to her and leaned to kiss her.

They reached the Manor. Morgana took Merlin's hand and they stepped inside the gate.

"Names please?" A man in penguin suit asked them.

"Morgana Le Fay and Merlin Emrys" Morgana replied. "They are expecting us" she assured him.

"Morgana Le Fay and Merlin Emrys" The man announced and everyone in the room turned to see the couple coming down the stairs.

Morgana noticed how the butler had reacted when he had heard her name. Arthur probably hadn't told his father about inviting them.

They walked on until they were in front of Uther. The experience was intense, being in front of a man who in every other occasion would take out his gun and shoot you, and have to greet him like nothing has happened.

"Nice to see you, Uther" Morgana lifted her chin up, as she greeted Uther.

Merlin shook hands with him. Uther's face was unreadable.

"Enjoy yourselves" he said as he went to greet the rest of the guests.


	23. This Is Love - Part 2

**Hello. Next chapter is here, the second part of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Now what?" Merlin asked after they had put some distance between them and Uther.

"Let's go to Arthur and Gwen." She turned Merlin to see them, they were waving at them.

"And Uther?"

"Stop worrying Merlin, he can't do anything to us here." She took his hand in her and led him to her brother.

"Arthur" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arthur asked her. He wasn't used to being given such an emotional treatment from his foster-sister.

"I missed you brother" she said, half lovingly, half teasingly. "So, how's business?"

"We are fine" Arthur said. "And…" he extended his hand to show her the ring that was now on his finger. Morgana realized, Gwen had an identical too.

"Congratulations" she said. " How?...When?"

They both saw it coming, Morgana and Merlin, but no one expected that Arthur and Gwen would have taken such a decision over so short a period of time. Morgana was usually the impulsive in the family; Arthur took his time with everything.

"It's been a week" Gwen said.

"Has Uther approved?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Gwen was the daughter of his gardener.

"We are working on it" Arthur said, with an expression that made clear that he definitely did not approve.

"Good luck with that" Morgana said. At some time, he wanted to confess everything to her older brother. She decided not yet, though, it would be mean to ruin their happiness.

"So, I take it you two are officially dating" Arthur said.

"Yes" Morgana simply said and Gwen smiled warmly at both of them.

She saw the man that was approaching them. It was Lancelot, in an elegant suit, with his ever so charming smile on.

"Lance" she said with a smile.

"We've lost you two" Lancelot said to both Morgana and Merlin. "Lovebirds?" he added.

"Sort of" Merlin answered. Apart from being chased by two maniac murderers and trying to dig out the truth behind Uther's past, this could hardly pose a reason for their disappearance.

A waiter appeared in penguin suit and offered them a drink. They helped themselves. His gaze lingered a bit too much on Morgana and as they all noticed it, Arthur lightly patted the boy on the shoulder.

"She's taken, lad. Get on with your work." Morgana blushed furiously and turned to see the young man who was looking at her. He too, was red like a tomato, but replied.

"It's not that." Morgana turned to look at him. "You saved me once, Miss Le Fay. I'm Mordred."

Morgana suddenly recognized in him, the poor defenseless boy she had once taken care of in a park, as he had accidentally lost his mother. They had talked for hours until she came back to the park and found the nine year old Mordred asleep on Morgana's lap. For days, later, she would meet him after he finished school, as it was the time she finished from her studies, too. They had lost contact when Mordred had moved with his parents at another town. She had never thought she would see him again.

He had the same piercing eyes and even as a young man, she could see that little boy in him.

"Oh, my god" Morgana said and hugged him tightly. "You've grown up"

"So have you" He said with a smile. "You look great"

Morgana smiled. "How are you, Mordred? All these years?"

"There's a lot to say, and I'm supposed to be working" Mordred said guiltily as he caught the glare the butler was sending him. "I'm free tomorrow morning though"

"It's arranged" Morgana smiled.

"I presume this is the lucky one?" Mordred smiled at Merlin.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Merlin replied.

"I guess he is, too" Morgana confirmed with a grin.

The band Uther had hired began playing. Arthur and Gwen went to dance, as did Uther and Ygraine. Mordred went to serve some other guests.

"You never told me about Mordred" Merlin said.

"I never thought about him, to be honest." Morgana admitted. "It was a long time ago."

"You have always been this amazing, then" Merlin said. "I'm lucky indeed"

Morgana took hold of his hand and they strolled around the hall, greeting other guests but mostly enjoying each other's company.

A very slow romantic song began playing.

"Come on" Merlin decided to take Morgana for a dance. She looked at him surprised but nevertheless took his hand and he led her to the centre of the dancing hall.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he held her from her waist. They swirled around the dancing room, never breaking eye contact.

Uther was probably looking at them. Most people were, actually. Uther's adoptive daughter was stunning to look at, so she probably drew all the men's eyes. And as it had been a century since she had last come to a ball with a date, most were equally intrigued by Merlin.

But the two ignored everything, just lived the moment before it would pass by. Swaying slightly to the rhythm, they just looked at each other, expressing with their eyes, what a million words would fail to. If this wasn't love, then what was it?

Sapphire to emerald, their eyes remained locked and their lips sealed. They didn't need to say anything.

When the song came to an end they went to the sideline as a fast folk song had started and people were beginning to crowd the place. They stood there watching the others dance. Morgana rested her head against Merlin's shoulder.

"Do you want to leave?" Merlin asked her.

"It's getting too crowded in here, yes" Morgana replied. They said their goodbyes to Arthur and Gwen and left.

They drove home, talking about random things.

"What do you think of Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin asked her.

"They are made for each other. They are lucky to have figured that out"

"Morgana…" Merlin didn't know how to start. He wanted to tell her what he thought about marriage. That he was sure that she was the best thing that had happened in his life and that he was hoping that he could spend the rest of his life with her, but at the same time, not to worry her.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of us?" was the question that came out.

"We are right for each other, I know that" Morgana said. Merlin parked the car so that they could speak. They got out and started walking across the pavement near the sea.

"I know that too. " Merlin said. "I want to spend my life with you, Morgana"

Morgana stopped pacing and turned to him. She caressed his cheek with his hand.

"That's all I want from my life too, Merlin" she said. "Nothing else"

"We will first have to get out of this mess" Merlin said and then cursed inwardly. He had ruined the moment with the stupidest of the statements he could come up with, he thought.

"Oh, just forget everything, will you?" Morgana told him. She brought her lips to cover his. It felt right. Perfect. Like they didn't need anything else for the rest of their lives. Merlin made his decision. It was the best, for both of them.

He broke the kiss.

"I love you" She rested her head on his chest, and listened to the sound of his heartbeats.

"Forever" she said.

"Forever" he repeated.

 **So, what do you think? I have some reservations on my writing in this chapter, I feel like I have forgotten all the English I know, so please tell me your opinion on it.**

 **Pls review!**


	24. Mordred

**An update! Soon, actually. I don't really get many reviews, but the last one was sort of more enthusiastic than usual and inspired me for a next chapter. So here it is…**

 **The traitor, is…**

 **More details in next chapter**

They woke up late next morning. They were far too comfortable snuggled up in bed to face reality. They ignored about five times the alarm clock and only when Draco knocked the door to tell them that it was eleven and they were seeing Mordred in an hour they reluctantly got out of bed.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, it seemed. When they, with difficulty managed somehow to get dressed, they went down. Only after they had exited their bedroom, they remembered what they were in the middle of. It all came as a flashback. They traitor among them, Mordred, Uther and Gorlois planning to kill them. They exchanged a confused glance. Draco had already left, leaving a note on the table saying that he was off to somewhere with Morgause.

"So we have the whole house for ourselves" Merlin said with a grin.

"Don't get any ideas" Morgana joked. "It's high time we got back to work."

"Okay" Merlin said and poured them both some orange juice for breakfast. "So, who do you think has not been honest with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really know Morgause but I don't see why she would do something to hurt us. I mean, why would she agree to help us in the first place?"

Merlin nodded. "Draco seems clean too. He does have a pretty bad history with you, but I daresay he's changed, even though I had never met him back them.

"I agree" Morgana said. "We have about half an hour. We could have a look at the house. For clues, you know" she suggested. She felt a little guilty for intruding like this in Draco's house, but estimated higher her safety that savoir-vivre.

"Do you know where this place we are going to is?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"Not really. Could you look it up for me? Print a map, better still."

"Sure" Morgana opened the computer and in some time she had found the map of the place they were going to go to. It was at the other part of the town, a small café next to the university campus. Perhaps Mordred was studying there, Morgana thought.

"They have a scanner, don't they?" she asked. It was a pointless question but she didn't really like silence. Or, better, she just like Merlin's voice sound.

"Hmm" Merlin said, as he was under a table, searching in some closets that were obviously not to be disturbed.

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically. She clicked print and went to the Devices Section in order to connect with the wireless printer. What she came across was nothing like what she expected.

"Merlin, what does Trace mean, in computers?"

Merlin hurried towards her. "Look at this" she hovered the mouse pointer over a window on the computer screen.

 _Computer connected in network. Trace enabled._

"This explains a lot of things. They know where we are at any time. That's what it means, Trace. They might also have access to our documents." Merlin said, a bit frantically.

"How…when?" Morgana said aloud all the questions that were filling her brain. She clicked on the _about_ button and she found the list

 _CONNECTED DEVICES_

 _PC001_

 _7356917683_

"What is this?"

"It could be a phone number. Looks the part at least." Morgana said.

"Do you suggest we try it?'

"What if it is someone we know?"

"So what?"

"The voice, Merlin. You didn't really think that we would phone them openly, did you?"

"Okay, so, what should we do?"

"Couldn't Mordred do this for us?"

"Mordred?" Merlin said surprised. "I thought you said that we have involved enough people in this."

"He won't get involved, Merlin. Just a call. Uther can't know everything and everyone, can he?"

"If you say so… Now let's get ready" Merlin said. "You don't want us to be late."

They got ready and went to meet Mordred at the city centre. Morgana was very curious how her little friend had managed to get employed by the Pendragon Household.

They reached the café they were going to meet at in time. Mordred was not yet there. They sat in a corner table and ordered two coffees. They had almost just woken up and a coffee was something they both needed to get their brains working. Mordred appeared from the corner of the street. He was cradling a huge bag and it was obvious he had just finished from School.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Hi, Mordred, How are you?"

"Oh, great" Mordred seated himself and ordered a juice to the waiter who had come.

"No alcohol yet?" Morgana joked.

"Sort of, yes."

"Mordred, could you do us a little favour?"

"Anything. What is it about?"

"Look. Don't expect us to tell you everything at once. Just, we have gotten ourselves into a terrible mess. Could you make a call and try to find the name of the once at the other side of the line." Morgana said "Just pretend you are a plumber or whatever."

"Okay, that's easy. I used to be the one making phone pranks at school." He joked.

Mordred took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He held the device close to his ear but a few seconds later he closed it.

"He's talking" he said. "I will try later unless he calls back"

"That's fine" Merlin assured him.

"So, how have you returned?" Morgana asked him curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I am studying, art, here"

"Oh, my god, you are following my footsteps, it seems"

"Kind of, yes" he grinned. "So, tell me, what's happening"

"There is no need to trouble you, Mordred. There really isn't."

They finished the rest of their coffees.

"Will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Mordred stood up and entered the café building.

"Wow" Morgana said. "Mordred, an artist. I can't believe it" she let out a laugh of contentment. Merlin smiled at her happiness. "He always had a thing for it actually. Used to help me with my college work" she smiled fondly at the memory.

Mordred came back, with a serious expression on. Merlin and Morgana soon realized something was wrong. He came closer and pointed at his cell phone.

"You will probably need to tell me what's happening. Who is Lancelot Dulac? I just received a call from him. He said he was calling me back."

 **So, the truth is out. Merlin and Morgana are beginning to make foes as well as friends.**

 **What did you think? Pls drop a line and tell me what you thought, I really appreciate reviews, especially in depth ones**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Yours,**

 **Nimbus Night**


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Hi guys. *sighs in exhaustion"**

 **It's been a very long week and I just now had the time to keep up with my fiction. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Keep up, read and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"What?" They just stood there staring at Mordred. They couldn't have heard right. It was already too much to take in that someone was watching their computer. To learn that this someone was Lancelot, their dear friend, it was…unexpected.

"It kind of makes sense" Merlin said, after a couple of minutes in silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Back at mom's." he said. "Who else other than Lancelot had the chance to mess with my computer?"

"Oh" the realization was sudden and made sense. Result? One more enemy to creep behind every step of them. They were beginning to swim in too deep waters for their strength, Morgana thought. How could Uther have connections with everyone? How had they managed to get themselves into such a horror story?

"Mordred, what did you tell him on the phone?" Morgana said frantically. Mordred and Merlin looked at her.

"That I had accidentally entered wrong number." Mordred told her. "You don't have to worry about it. Consider yourselves lucky that he told me his name"

"Good"

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"You will first tell me what's going on." Mordred insisted.

"Merlin, we need to warn Arthur. I guess it's time we told him everything."

"Okay" Merlin obviously was not very excited about telling Arthur Pendragon the full truth about his father.

"Mordred, you will come too. It's a long story and it will be better if we discuss it all together." Morgana invited him. "You could come to our place for the night. It's been long since we last were there, but I doubt they will search for us again in our old apartment."

"I will go and get the car" Merlin announced and left.

Morgana paid the bill and they waited for Merlin to come and get them.

"Mordred?" she asked him. "Are you sure you want to get involved?"

"Of course I am"

"You are young, and you have studies, and friends. I don't want you to get in danger" she stroked his arm. She had always been very protective of the boy.

"Come on, Morgana. You know me; I know how to stay out of trouble."

"Oh, I know that" she smiled. Little Mordred was a quiet boy that always let the other go first and spoke only when he needed to.

"Do you have friends here? Or, I don't know, a girlfriend perhaps?" she winked at him.

"Actually both" he said.

"Awww, sweet little Mordred has found himself a girlfriend" she teased him but then hugged him, unable to believe that the little boy had become a grown man. He blushed but laughed at her comment.

"Her name is Cara" he said.

"How is she?"

"She is…great" Mordred said. "I feel like I just…"

"…want to spend your entire life with her" Morgana finished the sentence for him. "I know the feeling too"

"Merlin?"

"Merlin" she agreed.

Merlin had just come from the corner with the car and stopped right in front of them. He opened the car window and joked. "All aboard"

They got in.

"Morgana can you text your brother to come with Gwen at our house as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, sure" she took out her mobile from her bag and texted to identical messages to Arthur and Gwen.

 _Come now at our house. The old one. ASAP, it's important._

"Done" she said.

"What have you written? Are they going to come worrying if we are still alive?"

Morgana made a grimace. "I think that we are anyway going to worry them. And we should be worrying about that too" she rested her head on the back of the car seat, suddenly pessimistic. What were they going to achieve with all the research they were doing? Were they just trying to survive or did they have a further goal? Uther's punishment could be it, she thought often. But would it be a satisfaction and reward for her to send her own father to jail? He was a brute, that was for certain. He didn't deserve to be free. He was a danger.

Another thought that crossed her mind was that they could not back away now. They were so much involved that even if they stopped trying, they would every day find out a new clue. Every day they were getting closer to the heart of the mystery, the reason why Uther Pendragon raped Vivienne Le Fay and then killed her. They could try and find it as soon as possible or they could ignore the clues and attempt to live a normal life. But their life would never be normal. Her father was a killer. Her stepfather too. Her mother was dead by their hands, Uther's and Gorlois'. How could she ignore all that? How could she not want to take revenge for her mother's death? She opened her eyes with renewed strength and determination.

They were already just outside the building. Merlin got out and offered her an arm to come in.

"Our home" Merlin leaned and whispered in her ear as they got in. She smiled.

They just took a look around. Everything was just as they had left it, when they, with Gwen's help, had tricked Helios and had left for Hunith's.

The doorbell rung and Morgana went to answer.

Arthur and Gwen appeared. Gwen when she saw Morgana fell on her arms and hugged her as if she was sending her off to war. Arthur looked at her the same way too. She realized what Merlin meant by "not worry them too much".

"I'm fine Gwen" she tried to assure her friend.

"What is going on?" she asked her.

"Come in" she led them to the living room. Merlin and Mordred were already there, ready. After she introduced her brother and her friend to Mordred they all sat down apart from Morgana who stood in front of them.

"So, it's been a lot we haven't been telling you, lately" Morgana started. "Gwen, you know it up to a point, and I can guess that you have told most of it to Arthur."

"Most of it" Gwen agreed. Morgana was sure that Gwen had decided to leave out the part that Morgana was Uther's biological daughter.

"We have agreed that you have a right to know the rest of it." She continued.

"Arthur" she turned to her brother. She looked at him, almost pleadingly, worried about his reaction to the news. "We are siblings."

Arthur's jaw fell at the words. His face showed no feelings though. Morgana scrutinized his face for any sign of emotion. None appeared.

"You knew it." She said slowly. It was the only explanation.

"Only suspected" he said blankly. "Why would you hide that from me Morgana? I thought we were close, trusted each other."

"Arthur, you can't imagine what we have gone through for knowing it. I could never put you in our place."

She looked away from her brother to prevent herself from crying. If she started she knew that she would not be able to stop, and it was urgent that the tell Arthur, Gwen and Mordred everything. She waited until she was sure that her voice would not be shaky and continued. "We share a father, Arthur. My mother was Vivienne"

"You mean that father cheated mother." Arthur stated in disbelief. "With Mrs Vivienne"

"That's exactly what I mean." Morgana agreed. "Bu he did not just force himself on my mother."

"But?" everyone was so engrossed in what Morgana was saying that a phone rung several times and no one cared to check it.

"Arthur, I need you to promise me that whatever I tell you now, you won't overreact. Just think about it and try to stay calm. Please."

"Fine, I can't see what could be so horrible after dad with your mother."

"Uther didn't just force himself on Vivienne. With the help of Gorlois Le Fay, we believed he killed her too."

"What?" Arthur stood up and looked Morgana in the eyes. "Morgana that's nonsense"

He told her with an expression like dealing with a five year old kid.

"It is not Arthur"

"I don't know what's gotten over you, but you are talking nonsense Morgana. What a stupid theory. You call me to your house scaring the hell out of me just to joke with me."

"Arthur, you really have to believe me" she had tears in her eyes and she was looking at him pleadingly.

"In what? Dad being a serial killer? Yeah, right. Next you are going to tell me that the earth is flat." He turned his back to Morgana and looked at Gwen.

"We have lost enough time here. Come Gwen, let's go home"

They walked to the door and left, leaving Morgana broken and Merlin and Mordred dumbfounded.

 **So, Arthur is being a prat again and Merlin and Morgana will have to convince him. And at the same time the UG alliance (love the term, thanks Assassin Of Syria) are plotting behind their backs. And we are getting closer and closer to th reveal!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Yours always.**


	26. Forever

**Hi guys. This is the chapter 26. Not really interesting, I think that this chapter is one of my good ones as writing. It's way short, but there wasn't much more I could say on this topic.**

 **Really romantic 3 3 and Mergana-ish.**

 **Tell me what you thought !**

 **I don't own Merlin.**

"Arthur" Morgana ran to the exit following Arthur who had left with Gwen.

"Morgana" Merlin went after her "It's no use, he's gone" he folded his hands around her and held her close to him. She was slightly trembling and sobbing. Slowly she followed him inside. Mordred was waiting for them.

"He will come around" Merlin assured her. "We are right in this. Faster or later, he will realize it ad he will understand that we were actually telling the truth."

Morgana nodded. Merlin sat up and went to bring some tea and biscuits as Mordred went to the balcony for some fresh air.

After ten minutes the tension from Arthur's outburst had been eased and they sat together at the living room again to resume their talk.

"Now you will tell me the story, from the beginning. Leave nothing out. I want to help." Mordred announced.

 _Two hours later_

"Whoo" Mordred sighed. "That's much to take in in only one night."

"Imagine having to live through it" Morgana joked.

Mordred sat up and stretched himself. "I think I should be going now." He said. "It's quite late and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Sure" Morgana went to walk with him to the door while Merlin lied on the couch and turned the television on.

"Have a good night's sleep, dear." Morgana told him as she shuffled his hair.

"Come on, Morgana," Mordred laughed. "I'm a university student; you don't have to treat me like I'm 9"

"True" she agreed as he left. "Good night"

She came back to see Merlin on the sofa, watching a TV show. His brow was furrowed and he looked adorable in her eyes. She brought a blanket, lied next to him and wrapped it around both of them.

 _One hour later_

"Merlin" she poked him on the arm.

"Yes" he said sleepily. The dull TV show had taken effect, obviously.

"What time is it?"

He reached for his mobile to see the time. "It's eleven p.m, why?"

"It's late" she said, simply. "I'll go to bed, I think" she lazily started to get up.

Merlin stood up, too. He went to the bathroom to change into his sleeping clothes and then made his way to the bedroom, expecting to find Morgana there. She was not. He looked around in the house and Morgana, like always, surprised him.

Morgana was in the balcony looking outside, at the city below them. She was wrapped in a sleeping robe but it was obvious that it didn't provide her with all the warmth she needed for a cold winter night. Her skin was pale like always and emphasized by the moonlight, but her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her long raven her were flowing freely on her back, long until her waist and curly. Merlin put his hand in his pocket to ensure that he still had it on. It was the right time.

"Morgana" he whispered as he had leaned closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Hmm" she turned to him.

"What were you thinking about, I wonder?" he said, not raising the tone of his voice.

"Many things" she stroked his arm. "Never mind, nothing interesting"

"I need to tell you something" Merlin started. "Ask you, actually"

He had her full attention now. She was looking at him with her bright jade eyes and he couldn't help but remind himself how beautiful and perfect she was. She melted his heart with the adoring gaze she was giving him.

Morgana looked at Merlin. The amazing man that had come into her life by chance and had found a special place in her heart. She had given him her whole being, she would give everything and do anything for him. And he had helped her when she needed, he had loved her like no one had ever done before, and had given her comfort and safety when she was at her most vulnerable. To say that she was in love with him would be an understatement.

Merlin kneeled down on the hard earth of the balcony, in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew what he had in mind, or so she thought. He was looking at her, and she felt as if he was staring right inside her soul. She didn't feel uncomfortable at the thought. She even wished he really could she inside her, as it was the only thing she could no share with him. She wanted no borders whatsoever in their relationship. He took her hands in his and gently stroked them with his thumbs,

"Morgana Pendragon Le Fay, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" he spelled.

He knew what her answer would be before she opened her mouth to give a reply. The way she was looking at him was more than enough. Her eyes were teary and she was giving him the brightest, most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"God yes" she said.

He took the ring out of his pocket.

He took her hand in his and slowly placed it on her ring finger, to come to a perfect fit.

"Merlin, it's beautiful" she told him.

"It's yours. It was my mother's she told me to give it to the one who manages to steal your heart. And you have achieved that, Morgana Pendragon Le Fay."

Morgana looked at the ring that was now gracing her finger and then at Merlin. She was happy, for once. Not momentarily, or just ignoring her troubles. What she was now feeling was overwhelming joy. She didn't want to hold back her feelings. And she didn't. She crashed her mouth on Merlin's.

"Thank you so much" she mumbled against him.

"What for?" he grinned.

"Being you" she breathed.

 **So, it's official. They proposed. Yay! Chapter finished on a happy note!**

 **Keep reading, more drama to come ;)**

 **Yours always**


	27. In The Zone

**I am late again. But here it is, chapter twenty seven. I hope you like it. I am planning a Morgana-Uther countdown in a few chapters from now, and this is the first part of the "preparation" for it.**

 **Tell me your thoughts.**

 **I want to thank again and again my reviewer, Assassin of Syria, you are an invaluable source of feedback, thanks for your loyalty and your precious advice.**

"Perhaps we should start thinking about that breaking into Uther's now, I guess" Morgana said halfheartedly a few minutes after they had woken up.

"It's going to be harder with Arthur on his side." Merlin said, surprised that she brought up the subject so early in the morning. "I was hoping he would help us."

"I was counting on that too." Morgana said quietly and cuddled by his side. They had spent their first week as an engaged couple having fun, and generally taking their mind off things. However, it was time they returned to reality. After five or so minutes, Merlin stood up and Morgana followed suit.

He got to the kitchen and made coffee for both of them. Morgana went for a shower and came ten minutes later, carrying her pencil case.

" So, we have the floor plan" Morgana got it from a closet and opened it on the kitchen table. They stood for a moment there in silence observing it.

Merlin got a marker and made a circle around the two entrances of the huge building.

"It would be a good idea if we didn't use the same entrance to go in and out" Morgana said.

"Uther does not know that we have the floor plan, obviously. He thinks that we know only the main entrance, where he saw us last time."

Morgana realized what he meant and made a sign at the second entrance.

"Okay, so we will enter from there. It's in the basement, though" she remembered. "We will have to find our way up"

Two hours later the plan was ready. As they knew where the office was, the only thing they had to think about was how to get there without getting noticed. They had got the key to the door, duplicated and replaced it. Everything was ready. They decided that they could use a little help. Mordred would not be involved, Morgana had announced. Knowing about them was enough. Draco and Morgause had their personal reasons to want to help them, and they couldn't deny it. Morgause would stay with the car outside, and warn them about any changes, while Draco would accompany them inside.

Morgana was sleeping when Merlin came back from the shops. He had decided that he would let her rest and do the shopping. It was already late, so no matter how he hated to do so, he had to wake her. He felt guilty. She was missing hours of sleep more and more lately. Perhaps it was stress, fear, perhaps the fact that they were sleeping together, he told himself.

"Morgana?" he gently shook her. Nothing.

He sat beside her on the bed and tried again.

"Morgana, love, wake up, it's late."

"Mmm" she shuffled in her sleep, but eventually blinked and opened her eyes.

"What's the time?" she asked sleepily.

"Half past ten" he stroked her hair. Merlin started feeling guilty for waking her but by the time she had heard the time she was already up, putting the black clothes she had selected for their mission on.

Merlin started to search for clothes himself.

"Here are yours" Morgana informed him and handed him a pile of black clothes.

"Okay" Merlin decided not to cross her. She was ready a few moments later, combing her hair, and a little later, Merlin was too.

"I will call Draco" she said. "Get the bag ready." Merlin went downstairs to collect all the necessary things. Some water, he thought, a torch, some matches, gloves. Now he really felt like a burglar.

Morgana was having the same thoughts upstairs. But perhaps this was the only way to do this. Uther was the first to break the law. They were trying to survive and find their right. Uther had cut out al the legal ways. The end justifies the means, she thought and regained her courage. She called Draco.

 _Hey_

 _Hey, Morgana, are we ready_

 _Yep, you can come._

 _Okay, see you._

She hung up and went down.

"Done" she told Merlin. She put her dark glasses in the bag Merlin had prepared.

"Nervous?" she asked him as she got closer. Merlin nodded. She hugged him. "I am too" she whispered and rested her head on his chest.

The doorbell rang and they went to open. Draco came in. "Morgause is out with the car. Better be quick."

They grabbed the bag and exited the flat. Morgause was waiting inside the car. All of them had decided to dress in black, so as not to raise suspicion. They entered the car in silence, all obviously nervous.

Merlin was checking for the tenth time the contents of their bag, Morgana was looking out of the window and trying to calm down and Draco was biting his nails. Morgause was the only one who seemed normal and calm.

"Here we go" she said, stopping just outside the back of the manor. It was a deserted alley, dark, with no lights or passersby. Exactly what they wanted. They got out as fast as possible and Morgause left with the car. She would be circling outside the building, ready to pick them up whenever they needed. Also, they would have their phones ready, so as for her to be able to warn them, if she saw anything curious. It was already 11 o' clock, so most of the residents would be in the hall or living room, they assumed. Chances were, the basement and the corridors would be left unattended.

Morgana held Merlin's hand as they were walking towards the fence that concealed their entrance. In the night everything seemed ten times scarier. Simple sounds like footsteps or the wind took another dimension to their ears. They were all three now wishing this was over. That they were at home, with a blanket on the sofa.

Merlin jumped over the fence first, Morgana was next and Draco was left in the end. They wouldn't risk to turn their torch on yet, as anyone would be curious about three people sneaking into the Pendragon Manor at night.

They reached the small door. Like they suspected, it was double locked. Merlin took out the key they had and tried to place it on the keyhole. It was correct, and the door opened with a click. They had two keys at their disposal. This one, and what they hoped was the key to Uther's personal office.

The corridor the door lead to was dark and narrow. They heard light voices from the upper floors. They turned a corner and decided to have a look at the floor plan. They were quite far from the office, they had to pass in front of the living room, where Uther would probably be. And also, many stairs, where there would be servants and other people. That would be the hard part. Perhaps they should wait, until Uther would be in bed, as would also Arthur and the assistants. Fortunately, Uther's office was another room from his bedroom, so they would not have to meet him. They should find a way of knowing where he was though.

They wandered for a while at the empty corridor.

"This looks so much like TV shows. Here they would dress up as servants and fool the bad guy." Morgana joked with a low voice.

The two men laughed.

"But we have the slight problem that Uther knows our faces." She said.

They reached the stairs when Morgana dragged them down suddenly and pulled them behind a door. A butler with suit and tie passed in front of them. All three held their breaths but he didn't even throw a glance to their place. He just turned to the corridor that led to the servant's rooms. He was undoing his tie. He probably had finished his duties, Merlin thought. He poked Morgana and she noticed it too.

"Oh, that was…" Merlin groaned as they got out of their hideout.

"terrible" Morgana finished off his sentence. They went to check that no one was coming and then finally relaxed.

"Watch out" Draco whispered fiercely, pointing to the opposite direction. They realized at once what was happening.

A whole bunch of servants was coming from the servants' corridors right to where they were now standing. Morgana grabbed Merlin and Draco and they run frantically the opposite direction hoping that their footsteps would not be heard. The voices where following them as they ran. They had sooner find somewhere to hide or they would be seen and caught. They were approaching according to the loud chatter that they heard behind them.

"We better find somewhere to hide" Morgana whispered. She saw an open door and pulled them inside. There was a key, and they locked twice before they were able to relax and stop to catch their breaths. Merlin and Draco fell on some chairs they found. Morgana was pacing up and down.

"I have an idea" she said at last.

 **Sorry for the little cliffhanger, I hope I will be able to update soon.**

 **Review please.**

 **Plus: Do you prefer them getting caught or not?**


	28. In The Zone Part 2

**Hey! A long chapter, but definitely one of my best, I think.**

 **Please review, I need feedback.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers Assassin Of Syria AND a Guest from Greece 3**

Both Draco and Merlin turned to listen to her. She hushed them with her hand and took her mobile out of her pocket. She dialed a number, while the two men looked at her in shock. Merlin took a bottle of water from the bag and drank some. What did she have in mind?

 _Hello Uther_

Merlin choked with his water and Draco nearly fell off his chair. "Are you mad?" he moved his lips without making any sound. She merely smirked and waved her hand for him to stop.

 _Ah, Morgana, what do you want at this late hour?_

The distinctive voice of Uther Pendragon replied. He was with Arthur and the servants, Merlin thought, he couldn't expose himself by yelling at her. Clever plan.

 _I want us to talk._

 _I don't think there is anything left for us to discuss. You have made your choices in life, I have made mine. And somewhere they have collided._

 _We need to talk. Don't try to avoid it, Uther._

Morgana repeated starting to get frustrated. This plan was their only hope.

 _When?_

A little bluntness and he was at her feet, she smirked.

 _We are coming now. It's important._

she announced.

 _I guess I have no option. I'm waiting._

 _Please tell the guys at the entrance to wait for us. I don't want to waste ten minutes getting through your securities._

 _Morgana, don't try me. You will go through all of it._

 _You don't trust me. Okay, Uther. See you._

Morgana hung up with a huge smirk. Merlin decided that it suit her, but made her look really evil. Perhaps she had something of Uther in her genes.

"See?" she told them.

"What is there to see?" Draco said frantically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgana grumbled. "Uther is going to be waiting for us at the main entrance. He will wake up all the servants to prepare for it. He will raise every security precaution just to piss me off, and we will have all the time in the world to check is office which is the opposite direction. Understood?" she said.

"Wow, yeah" Merlin said. He grabbed the bag and they unlocked the door to see what was going on. They opened it slightly and Merlin looked outside. The corridor was empty.

Five seconds later, the heard a bell ring, and right after, the servants leaving from the corridor in front of them and probably returning to their posts, based on the loud chatter that followed them. She had done it. Merlin and Draco stared at her in awe. They got out cautiously and looked around. The place was empty, as was the staircase they would follow. She had done it. They ran as fast as they could. They found no one in the stairs or in the hall that followed. Voices were echoing on the walls but they were so satisfied with their success that their fear had vanished. They found easily the office and Merlin took the key out.

With the distinctive click, the door opened.

"Welcome" Merlin cheered.

"We don't have much time" Draco reminded.

Uther's office was a large square room. There were several other doors in the room. Morgana knew from the years she had spent in the manor lead to the living room, Uther's bedroom and her own bedroom. Uther had decided to have his room near hers, so that when she woke up from nightmares, which she did pretty often, he would be there to help. He seemed nice to her back then, even understanding.

Draco and Merlin had started looking at his things, checking every closet and drawer in the room. She joined them. There were many folders, containing things about his business or the Manor. Photos of Arthur, photos of his wife, papers with to-do lists, phone numbers. After a while of fruitless searching Morgana drew out of the very last cupboard a folder. On it was scribbled "Private". There were many suspicious looking titles on folders but Morgana knew from before that this was it.

"It's here" she said with a shaky voice.

"How do you know, you haven't opened it." Merlin asked.

Morgana realized that she had said that aloud.

"No idea, gut feeling I suppose."

"Let's see"

They opened the folder. Draco was near them too.

As the folder opened, the very first document inside it proved Morgana right.

It was a letter. Signed by some Gorlois M. LeFay

"So here we are" Merlin agreed and the others nodded.

 _Dear Uther,_

 _It's been long since we last contacted each other. I hope you are well. Here things are just as you left them. Little Morgana is blossoming and Vivienne doesn't suspect a thing. The girl is looking so damn much like you. Sometimes I envy you for being her father. I have gone to see Morgause once or twice but I doubt I'll lose my time again with her. She is just a spoiled little child with no respect for others. No doubt they have not found anyone to adopt her._

 _Anyways, the other plan is ready. Whenever you want we can put it to action._

 _Yours always_

 _Gorlois M. LeFay_

 _Dear Uther,_

 _I was so happy to hear from you about Arthur. A handsome little man, he is. It's a pity he has become so close to Morgana. Just imagine them falling in love while they are siblings. Just keep him a bit away from her, I suggest._

 _I have bad news. Vivienne is starting to have doubts. She has been acting weirdly lately. We should meet and discuss this in person, letters won't get us far. It's not safe, you know what I mean._

 _Apart from that business is great. Balinor is such a fool, as I have told you a million times._

 _See you, old friend._

 _Gorlois M. LeFay_

 _Dear Uther,_

 _It's done. The money is already on your account and from that stupid little woman we are going to have even more. I'm so glad your genius plan worked. Sometimes I miss Vivienne you know. Perhaps we were a little hasty in finishing her off. She was good, in many ways, you know._

 _See you soon,_

 _Gorlois M. LeFay._

"I'm sorry, I can't read any more of this." Morgana said with a broken voice. Merlin nodded in understanding. She shuffled among the rest of the documents. They didn't have much time, she reminded herself. However much she wanted to go to a corner and scream to wear out the stress and frustration and hate, she had to continue reading. And finally she found it. The evidence they had been looking for all this time. The unshakable evidence that Uther Pendragon had committed crime. The original birth certificate.

 _Name: Morgana Pendragon_

 _Mother's Name: Vivienne_

 _Father's Name: Uther Pendragon_

She passed the rest of information by without even throwing a glance. She expected herself to be angry or shaken at this moment. But now she was feeling blank. Empty and numb. Before she had any time to justify it they heard footsteps. Morgana dragged them all to where she remembered was her room, praying that it would still be like old times and unlocked. It was indeed, fortunately. The very moment they closed the door, someone was entering Uther's office. They had taken with them the folder and Draco sat on Morgana's bed studying it. Morgana placed her eye on the keyhole and tried to make out the intruder. She gasped. Merlin came there to and his reaction was similar to Morgana's

The man who had entered the room was wearing clothes similar to theirs. He was holding a torch and it was obvious that he didn't want to be seen, Uther most probably did not know of this visit. But the problem was not why the man was there. It was who he was. The last man they expected to find breaking into Uther's personal office, Gorlois.

Morgana and Merlin sticked to the keyhole and tried to listen or make out what Gorlois was doing. They would have the time to worry later. Gorlois' phone buzzed and he picked it up with a "hello brother"

 _I am trying, but the old fool has got it hidden. It won't be an easy job and for some reason they are awake._

Agravaine spoke from the other side of the line and Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. The old fool Gorlois had mentioned was Uther, there was no doubt in that. This meant that Uther and Gorlois where no more on the same side. And chances were, Gorlois was looking for the very folder Draco was looking at now.

 _Damn, yes. We had better come another day._

Gorlois shut the phone, cleared the mess he had made and left. A few moments after he had gone out of the room, the door opened again and a servant came in and started cleaning the dust and sorting the documents.

"We are cornered" Morgana noticed.

"We can't stay here forever."

"Oh we won't" Morgana wore her trademark smirk again. He was seeing it way too often tonight, Merlin thought. "We have all the evidence we need. Weren't we going to pay Uther a visit tonight?"

"What?" Merlin gaped at her.

"Come on Merlin." She smiled. "Comb your hair, clean your shoes. Uther is expecting a special guest tonight"

Merlin decided to let her have it her own way. She had already got them safe twice, so he hoped that she had a plan in mind.

Morgana opened the closets and found her old gowns. She remembered how she used to war them and get all the attention at Uther's parties. This definitely was not her style, but it did have some happy moments. She took a dark red gown out of it and went behind a screen to put it on.

Uther was waiting in the living room. Morgana had said she wanted to talk to him. And yet, there was no sign of her. He was beginning to get nervous as was Arthur next to him.

Suddenly, the back door burst open.

Morgana was there, looking absolutely fabulous, holding triumphantly a piece of paper and smirking in a way that meant nothing good.

"Hello father"

 **You were not expecting that were you?**

 **Tell me your thoughts**


	29. The Moment Of Truth

**So, the next update is HERE enjoy it**

 **Assassin Of Syria: thanks again for your review. I am indeed full of surprises** **I want to hear your opinion especially on this chapter, it is very important to me.**

 **Guest:** **Γειααα** **.** **Ευχαριστώ για το** **review** **! Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει το φφ. Όσο για τις άλλες ιστορίες, θα τις συνεχίσω κάποια στιγμή, αλλα μάλλον αφού συνεχίσω το** **city** **lights** **αρκετά. Μέσα στις γιορτές ίσως…** **Keep reading ;)**

Uther knew, from the very moment that he heard the word father fell, filled with venom, from Morgana's lips, that he has in serious trouble. He tried to figure a quick escape plan, like pretend to be sick or something, but the fire hit him too from the opposite direction.

"Father, what is she talking about?" Arthur asked. The gleam in his eyes made clear that he had started doubting their trusting father-son relationship. Morgana suppressed a laugh. Her brother still acted like a ten year old child at times. But now her aim was Uther. She wanted him to feel as bad as possible.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" She teased. "I thought so. Why fall in the eyes of my pretty little boy?" Arthur went all red and Uther went all white. Morgana was damn frightening.

"How did you get in here? I will call the guards" Uther tried to get out of it.

"Oh, no you won't. First because you have sent them off, remember? Second, because your son deserves a little bit of the truth." She stopped and took a big breath." And third, because I now know everything about you and you will have to pay for your lies." Uther and Arthur looked both at least terrified. "And believe me, I'm going to enjoy every moment of it" she said in a bone-chilling tone.

"What lies is she talking about?" Arthur asked again. "What is it you haven't told me?"

Merlin looked at her. She looked gorgeous and terrible and ready to do anything and he considered himself lucky to be her friend and not her foe. He always wondered how she would react at meeting Uther after the revelation and always considered her lashing out the most probable version of events. However, this cold, teasing tone Morgana was speaking with, along with her soft smile was definitely worse.

"Let's take things from the start." Morgana turned to face Arthur. "Remember what I told you a few days ago?"

"I do" Arthur now seemed to realize what was going on. "You can't mean that you have found…"

"No, not exactly. I haven't yet found proof that he" she pointed Uther with her finger "killed my mother."

"Morgana" Uther yelled as he stood up, having regained his courage and posture after the shock. "Stop this madness at once. Arthur, you can't possibly believe her." He turned to his son, almost pleadingly.

"But I do have the evidence" Morgana continued mercilessly, "that this scum slept with my mother, and that I was the consequence of that."

"Father, is it true?" Arthur turned to Uther. He was silent and his face unreadable. Morgana felt deep satisfaction at seeing her guardian like this. He deserved it, she thought. He deserved much worse, actually.

"Father?" Arthur was now the one pleading his father. "Please tell me the truth, I want to hear it from you."

Uther cleared his throat and sent a glare to Morgana who completely ignored him. Uther turned slowly to Arthur. The serious look that was now on his face was almost comical. Morgana almost giggled at the thought that all the time Uther was silent he was rehearsing how he would say this.

"Yes Arthur. This is not how I wanted you to learn the truth, but yes. Mοrgana is my natural daughter. The daughter of me and Vivienne."

Arthur put his face in his hands and sat down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me How could you?"

"What good would it do? Her being a sister of yours doesn't alter a bit your relationship."

"You filthy hypocrite" Morgana hissed. "Just tell him that you are a coward."

Arthur turned again to his father.

"I believed you trusted me like I trusted you. I shouted at Morgana when she told me the truth, because of that trust. You have betrayed me!" he shouted at Uther's face.

"What difference would it make?" Uther tried again weakly.

"It's the difference between right and wrong, Uther, and as far as I know, that's something you fail to comprehend." Morgana said with an icy voice. "You've proved it many times so far"

"Morgana, I'm so sorry I shouted at you." Arthur turned at her. Morgana was surprised. She didn't expect him to bring up the subject of their conversation again.

"It's okay' she told him. "It's not your fault. It's all his." She pointed at Uther. "He is my problem."

"Yes, I guess he is mine too" Arthur said slowly with a frown. He seemed unwilling to accept that his father was probably not as perfect as he thought. He had heard about Morgana being his sister a couple of weeks ago, but he had pushed it at the back of his mind and never thought about it ever since. "So, tell me father, what have you done?"

"Arthur…" Uther started. He opened his mouth to speak but changed his mouth and shut it again. He tried again but then put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Morgana stepped in irritated. What a coward could this man be?

"Don't bother. I can do it for you."

They all turned to her direction.

"Let's start from the beginning" she smiled sweetly and sat down. "Uther was married with Ygraine" she stated matter-of-factly. "The only thing he ever did properly." Arthur and Uther's eyes clouded at the sound of the name of the woman that had never done any harm to anyone, but had the bad luck to be Uther Pendragon's wife.

"But, she wasn't enough for him, it seems." Morgana continued with a hateful expression on her face. "So he forced himself on my mother, Vivienne"

Uther looked down.

Merlin almost pitied him. It must have been terrible even for a man like him to be confronted about his crimes. But he had hurt his mother, hurt his Morgana and deserved all of it, to the last bit.

"That's not all." Morgana's voice had started trembling. "I was the result of Uther's crime. His mistake resulted in me. I am the bastard child of Uther Pendragon." She said in a small voice. Merlin thought that the situation was probably getting out of hand. Morgana had started losing her self-control and there was still much of the story to be told. Uther was still looking down. Morgana looked up. Surprisingly her eyes were cold and clear and not filled with tears as Merlin expected them to be and her voice was stable once again.

"Arthur, what do you think? Did my father know of this?" she said. Merlin assumed, she was enjoying tormenting Uther and Arthur too much.

Arthur looked up, surprised.

"Yes, he did" Morgana didn't wait for him to reply. "And he helped Uther in raping my mother, that's what he did." She told him "That's what he does." She added.

"Wait, what?" Arthur's eyes shot up to look at her. "I thought he was dead"

"I guess he isn't. Unless he can shoot people and send e-mails from the other world."

Arthur's mouth fell creating a perfect O.

"So, he knew."

Morgana threw a glance at Uther. He was looking at the ground and she could have sworn that he had fallen asleep. He was taking slow breaths, in and out in a steady pace. She decided to ignore him for the time being. He would have to face his crimes as she was sure that Arthur would confront him too. He could play the innocent now.

"Of course he knew. He agreed to it. He even gave up on his only child with Vivienne, my half sister, Morgause. To adopt me, his best friend's illegitimate daughter, over his own child. What kind of man does that?"

"And Vivienne did not suspect anything." Arthur said, more like a statement than a question.

"At first no" Merlin got in the conversation. Morgana looked back to his direction and gave him a thankful side smile, as what was left to say would be difficult for her to carry out on her own. Uther looked up at the change of voice. He looked at Merlin with a gleam of recognition and then his head fell again.

"But then, Vivienne started having suspicions" Merlin said. "And Gorlois with Uther, without the slightest guilt killed her."

Arthur got off his chair and kneeled in front of Uther shaking him frantically.

"Father, please tell me this is not true" he said. Uther looked up and met his son's eyes. He looked so innocent and unaware of the vices of his father. He couldn't lie to him.

"It is" he said coldly, avoiding his eyes.

By the moment he had said that, Arthur had grabbed him from the neck and pushed him to the back of the armchair where he was sitting.

"You are going to pay for the evil you have thrown on the family." He said between gritted teeth. "You have lied to me all these years. I have trusted you."

Arthur kept pushing Uther back and yelling at him, spitting on his face from his anger.

"You were my model, I wanted to be like you." He hissed. "You have failed me, father" He let go of Uther's neck and slumped on a chair nearby.

Morgana looked at Arthur and then at Uther. She knew that her half brother had a short temper and changed moods easily but the emotion he just exposed was strange.

But her eyes fell on Uther. Tears were falling down freely down his cheeks.

"I am sorry" he mouthed.

 **Uther's feeling guilty! Surely you weren't expecting that?**

 **Tell me your thoughts! Or at least, if you can't write a review a rating on a scale 1-10.**

 **Thanks**

 **And a question: the battle of the evil forces. Gorlois Vs Uther. Who is worse?**

 **Bye guyz**


	30. Remorse

**Hi**

 **First of all have a merry Christmas!**

 **Thanks for reading the previous chapters, here is the next one. I have one favour to request. I have submitted my story in a contest on Inkitt and I would like to ask for your support and your vote.**

 **Thanks to the followers and readers.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **Guest** **: Χρονια πολλά, επίσης! Ευχαριστω για το ριβιού! Για το** **natural** **daughter** **, το κοίταξα, νομίζω ότι ισχύει. Βασικά από μια σκηνή στη σειρά το είχα πάρει. Επίσης δεν απάντησες στην ερωτηση μου. Ποιος** **είναι** **χειρότερος** **.** **Uther vs Gorlois?** **Ευχαριστώ** **πάλι** **.** **Τα λεμε. Κατι άλλο, γιατι δεν κάνεις** **sign** **in** **ώστε να μπορώ να σου απαντήσω σε** **PM** **?**

"What?"

Morgana was stunned. If she hadn't seen Uther's lips move when she heard the word "sorry" she wouldn't have believed it. Arthur's reaction was similar. He was staring at his father like he had grown a second head or something equally disturbing.

Even though Morgana had decided that she was not going to forgive him so easily, Uther apologizing for his actions was something that she wasn't prepared for. She expected him to try to throw the blame on someone else, Gorlois perhaps, or at least try to leave as soon as possible. His words came as a surprise for her. His tear-filled eyes indicated that his words were, for once, true. Morgana kept back the venomous reply she had in mind and decided to examine this sudden change of his attitude. Their previous encounter with Gorlois made her think that something before this had made him change his mind. The change in him was more than obvious. He now looked like and old man, abandoned by his children and disappointed by his life. Nothing like Uther Pendragon, the successful businessman that used people to achieve his own ends. Morgana scolded mentally herself for feeling pity for him. He brought it upon himself, she thought. He deserves it.

Uther was now crying openly and Arthur looked at him with something akin to disgust.

"You are a liar. I don't care how many times you tell me you are sorry, I will never forgive you for this" he said to his father, his voice somewhat broken. He then took his coat off the wall and left the room, leaving Morgana, Merlin and Draco to deal with Uther. The tension in the air was almost visible. Uther's eyes were fluttering between Morgana, Merlin and the exit. Suddenly Uther cupped his face with his hands, obviously crying.

"Curious" Morgana said. Uther turned to look at her, as did Draco and Merlin. "Why this sudden change of heart, Uther?"

"My daughter, Morgana" Uther choked between sobs "so sorry, I did to you"

It was impossible for him to form complete sentences, but they got the general meaning.

"What happened to you, father?" Morgana asked again. At the sound of the word father Uther flinched and looked down.

"I have changed" Uther croaked.

"Grew up, huh?" Morgana teased coldly. She still wanted to punish the old man for his crimes. "Realized you are a bit to old for playing the gangster with your bestie?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. She couldn't have stated it better. Uther had now nothing to say. He wondered where all this would lead. While Uther and Gorlois where the enemies and they had to deal with them, the path in front of them was difficult, no doubt, but it was clear. Now, they couldn't make out whom to make an alliance with. If Uther had decided to turn a new leaf in his life, would they embrace it? Should they do so, would they have to deal with an angry Gorlois later? Would it be better to cut off from both of them and let them clear out themselves? No, probably not. They would anyway be a part of the story. It would be better if they made clear which side they were with. And if Uther was ready to remorse, Merlin thought, they would be with him. They wouldn't trust him entirely. That could never be, after all he did. But he could prove of use and they could spot his aims.

Merlin caught Morgana's eyes and she interpreted the eye-message he sent her "Calm down"

"Right" she exhaled and sat on the armchair. "We are tired, you too are tired, it's better if we leave this now and continue it tomorrow."

Uther looked at her as if he didn't believe the words she told him. "Okay" he whispered. Morgana turned back, and so did Merlin and Draco. The three of them exited the room and made their way, as victors now, to the main entrance. Morgause was waiting for them there, waving her hands madly at them when they got out. She hugged them all, first Draco and then the other two.

"Where have you been, I have been dead scared!" Morgause started shouting as soon as they had entered the car. "You could have called, sent a text message at least."

Morgana sighed and rested her head at the seat of the car, allowing herself to ignore completely Morgause' voice. It had been an eventful day. What she wanted now was to go home, and cuddle with Merlin on the sofa or just go to sleep. To get her tones down. She thought again about Uther saying he's sorry. His current attitude seemed curious, and surprisingly welcome to her. She reluctantly admitted to herself that Uther was the only parental figure she had left. Months ago, she had erased the opportunity of reuniting with him. Now, even if she definitely was not ready to forgive him, it was showing up again.

"What are you thinking?" Merlin gently removed some hair from her shoulder and kissed it. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end. She realized the car was not moving and looked around. They were just outside their flat. Merlin chuckled at her loss of orientation and she smiled at him too.

"Here we are" Draco announced and Morgause cheered "Good night"

Merlin opened the door and Morgana got out after him. The cold breeze on her face was more than helpful and she felt renewed, for once. She looked at Merlin and together they entered their flat and double locked the door behind them. And that was all they needed now. Safety, or at least, the feel of it.

"I love you" Morgana told Merlin quietly. He looked at her, surprised at why she brought up the subject this time.

Merlin kissed her as a reply. It felt like dripping into a tub of hot water, a relief after a tiring day. Everything else was wrong that moment. But they shut out problems and lived in their little private world.

"I do too" he whispered to her and she smiled.

"I know" Morgana poked his chest with her finger.

They stumbled to the bedroom, with backward steps, bumping onto walls and doors on their way.

"Are you tired?" Merlin asked her, as he changed into sleeping clothes.

Morgana looked at him and smirked.

"No"

 **That's it! Not much action in this, but its a bond between this and the next one. Please leave a review! I deserve it, it's Christmas :)**

 **Anyway, next chapter will probably be in 2016, so have a happy new year and see you in a week or so.**

 **Question: Should a chapter focused on Arthur follow? I think I have been ignoring him lately.**


	31. An Unexpected Gift

**Hi readers. First of all, I wish to all of you a happy 2016, filled with smiles and joy!**

 **Now, this chapter is BIG, about 2,5K words. There is a twist I believe most of you expected. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning Morgana woke up first. She didn't get out of bed, just stayed there admiring Merlin's sleeping form. It was usually him who woke up early and didn't want to wake her. She relaxed at watching his chest gently rise and fall at the slow rhythm of sleeping. She turned to look at the window and started thinking about what they were on for today. She had promised Uther that they would pay him a visit to resume their previous conversation. They would also have to see how Arthur was faring. He didn't seem at all okay when he had left the room the previous night. And then, there was Mordred too, Morgana thought. He would never forgive her if they let him in the dark about what had happened. Did she love Uther, at least only a little? This was the question that had been troubling her ever since she heard him say he was sorry. She didn't expect it, but it seemed as if a part of his frozen heart was intact. He had confessed to his crimes to Arthur. It took a lot of courage to do that, yet he did it. The man who she had always accused of hiding in the shadows and killing in cold blood. It all was so very contradictory. But if Uther proved to be kind once again, would she find the strength to forgive him? Would they then have to face Gorlois and Agravaine? Because even if Uther had repented for his crimes, Gorlois certainly hadn't. And apart from those concerning her and Vivienne, there was Merlin's father too. Another crime they had not been questioned for. They would have to plan all this. As Uther would be certainly be doing now. And Merlin should have the chance to speak too. She hadn't been very kind last night, confronting Uther all by herself. But just seeing him made her so angry and thirsty for vengeance that she couldn't help it. She had missed Merlin's mother, too. The time they had spent together was something she had treasured greatly. Perhaps when all of this was over…she and Merlin would get married…Mordred would have graduated…Morgana's thoughts became more and more confused. Slowly, the world around her started getting blurry. The thoughts of Uther, Merlin, Mordred and the others became distant. After a while, Morgana drifted into sleep again.

"Morgana wake up, it's almost noon"

Merlin came to the bedroom and gently shook Morgana, for what was like the tenth time, that morning. She usually grumbled a bit, but finally woke up. Now, silence was her only reply. He shook her again, a bit more intensely and eventually took of her blanket.

"Hmm, I don't feel well" Morgana grumbled to him.

"Morning sickness?" Merlin asked her with a soft smile.

Morgana shivered underneath and turned her face to him. His face fell. Then was when Merlin realized something was very wrong. Her face was pale, almost white and when he touched her forehead, it was ice cold. Her eyes, usually bright green and bright, now seemed cold, like there was a glass between her and Merlin.

"Morgana, love, what's wrong with you?"

Morgana slightly raised herself on her elbows and opened her mouth to reply. Her voice was weak and trembling.

"It hurts" she said and then closed her eyes tightly.

Merlin hadn't imagined that sometime he could have to deal with an illness. He sat next to her and took her in a hug. He knew absolutely nothing about treating people and the state Morgana seemed to be in made it clear that she needed something, soon. It was obvious she was in pain. Merlin stroked her hair and re-covered her with the blanket.

"Stay here, I'm going to call a doctor" Merlin whispered to her and she nodded in reply.

Merlin hurriedly got out of the room and started thinking. Gwen, how could have he forgotten about her? He just hoped she was in town. He grabbed his phone from his jacket, which was lying on the kitchen table, right where they had left it last night.

"Please answer. Please answer." He said on the phone before Gwen answered. He wasn't sure she would be able to as now she would be on shift at the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Thank god, Gwen is that you?"

"Yes, Merlin. What's wrong?"

"It's Morgana. She woke up like this today. She looks terrible"

"Looks like she's down with the flu?" Gwen asked.

Merlin stopped to think about it. "Hmm, not really. There nothing of the coughing thing, I think."

"Oh. Merlin, I'm sorry but I'm not really trained to identify illnesses. I could come and have a look but it would be best if you took her to the hospital."

"Right. Okay. To the hospital, then it is."

"I'll come and help. I think I can get a twenty minutes break." Gwen announced and hung up.

"Okay. Thank you, Gwen."

Merlin went running to Morgana's room, taking his mobile with him. Morgana was silent for the time being and Merlin sat beside her.

"Gwen is coming" he told her reassuringly. Morgana opened her eyes and cast a look at him.

"Good" she said and tried to smile. "Can I go to the bathroom, Merlin?" she said after a while. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Merlin instantly went to help her. She leant on him as they walked slowly to the bathroom.

"I feel terrible." Morgana mumbled to him when he was done. "I probably look the part too."

Merlin chuckled. "Don't worry." He said. "You look fine."

"Yeah, green suits me, I know"

Merlin burst into fits of laughter at her stingy comment. He was not supposed to be laughing at a situation like this, so he mentally kicked himself and turned to her. She was still smiling weakly and he hugged her and helped her reach the sofa and lie on it.

The bell rang just in time and Merlin sat up to answer it.

A concerned Gwen appeared, in her nurse uniform.

"Morgana!" she ran and knelt in front of Morgana. "How are you?"

"Hey Gwen" she answered. She looked and felt loads better than when she had woken up.

"Let's get going then' Merlin urged them, worried about Morgana's condition.

"Come on, Merlin. I guess it's just some kind of the flu" Morgana tried to stand up. She felt guilty for worrying Merlin like this. Perhaps it was just her imagination, the pain and all this. Or stress. Nothing to worry about.

Morgana stood up and looked around. "I'm fine, see?" Then everything went dark.

Merlin was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"That's definitely not fine." He said more to himself than to Gwen.

"Can you carry her?" Gwen asked him "I'll get the car."

Merlin got Morgana on his arms bridal style and kicked the door in order to open it. Gwen was waiting there, with the car ready. They laid her on the backseat and drove their way the Central Hospital, where Gwen worked.

At the reception was the same smiling lay that had assisted them when they were searching Morgana's birth certificate.

A couple of apprentices who were on break turned to greet Gwen but when they saw Morgana lying unconscious on Merlin's arms they came running to their aid.

"What's wrong with her?" they asked.

"No idea" Merlin replied. "Can you do something? Tell us where to go?"

"I guess it would be good to get her to the emergency center." The red haired doctor told the blond one. Gwen left to explain to the woman at the reception.

"I guess so too."

"But we have to have something to tell the doctor. What's wrong with her. You know what I mean."

"What symptoms has she indicated?" the other turned to Merlin.

"I don't really know. Can't we get her to a doctor?" Merlin said, starting to get irritated by them.

"Of course we will get her to a doctor. Stop worrying so much, will you?"

"I will go fetch…" the other started saying.

"Don't even think about it. I can carry her" Merlin said sternly. "Which way?"

The red haired guy pointed to a door at the right. Gwen joined them along the way.

Se opened the door for Merlin and they placed Morgana on the bed. The doctor, a middle aged man with square spectacles and a stern expression waved them to leave.

"You stay" he told Gwen. She gave Merlin a reassuring look and closed the door behind her.

Merlin could not stop pacing not even for a minute. What was wrong with his beloved Morgana? Was it his fault? Had she not been eating enough lately? Had she not been dressed properly? Had she been experiencing too much stress? Would she ever recover from it? His thoughts as time passed became scarier and scarier. How would he cope if she didn't make it? Did she suffer from some gruesome disease that she hadn't told him about? When he came to think about it, he realized there was much he didn't know about her, not because she had concealed it but because he hadn't thought to ask her. He decided to call his mother to calm down but in the middle changed his mind and closed it. They only thing she would achieve would be to stress him more, he thought.

"Mr Emrys" a voice called from the corner. Merlin literally ran to where he had been called.

The doctor was there waiting for him and Gwen was beside him.

"Have you found what's wrong with her?" Merlin started asking, frantically "Is she going to be alright? Is it my fault?"

Gwen smirked at the last question.

"As a matter of fact, yes" she winked.

Merlin just stood there, not understanding at all what they were talking about.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Mr. Emrys, are you the companion of Miss Le Fay?"

"Eerm, yes" Merlin replied, wondering where this conversation would lead.

"Then you have the right to know, that you are soon going to be a father."

"What?" Merlin knew he should be kinder in the presence of a doctor but now had other things on his mind.

"Miss Le Fay is with child."

Merlin said nothing.

But now it wasn't worry or guilt that kept him from talking. It was immense joy. So much that he thought that is he opened his mouth to speak he would start singing and dancing around the hospital. He was having a baby with Morgana. They had managed to create life.

"Can I see her?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can. I'll check if she is awake." Gwen replied and left.

The doctor extended his hand.

"So, congratulations." Merlin shook his hand.

"Thank you" His smile was now wide enough to reach his ears. Gwen appeared from the corner.

"She's sleeping now, but she should be awake any time now. You can come."

Merlin followed her.

Morgana was lying on a bed, covered with a blanket. Her slow breathing indicated that she was still asleep. He took her all in, her facial features, her black hair spluttered across the pillows, making the perfect contrast. Her lips where slightly open and her chest was going steadily up and down, in sync with her breathing. He took a chair and sat next to her, cautious not to wake her.

"Merlin?"

She was now wide awake. Her eyes were open and she fluttered her eyelids at the light of the room. She was obviously confused. She seemed healthy though and her sea green eyes were bright and brilliant once again.

"Hello, beautiful" Merlin smiled at her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she started asking after taking in the surroundings. The last thing she remembered was Gwen in their living room.

"Morgana, you are pregnant!" Merlin was planning on telling her the news more smoothly. But seeing her in such a worried mood while he was over the moon with happiness seemed unfair to him.

"Oh" Morgana said, her expression unreadable.

"Just oh? Aren't you happy?" Merlin asked her.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm happy. Just shocked that's all."

Morgana sighed with exhaustion and lied again on the bed. A baby. It seemed so out of this world. And then again, so inconvenient. She made the thought but when she realized what it was she cursed herself for it. It was life they had created, that surely was something to be happy about. But what would their life be from now on? There would be complications. A world full of scandals, with maniacs trying to kill her and all the nonsense that they had been going through the past months, it was not how she wanted her baby to grow up. And then again, the thought popped up in her head, you are still unmarried.

Merlin was still talking. "A baby, I can't believe it. I wish it has your eyes, they are so beautiful. Oh, our baby will definitely be beautiful. I have to call mum and tell her the news. You need to phone Mordred and Draco. They will be so happy. A baby.."

Morgana had thought about going back to sleep. She was tired and her belly hurt. But after hearing Merlin talk like this for a minute or too she reopened her eyes and let herself relax. He turned to her and smiled the largest smile she had ever seen in him. His eyes lighted up and she felt immediately proud of being able to give him such a feeling. It was infectious. Morgana felt the edges of her lips turning up without her consent. She placed her hand on Merlin's. He turned it over so that they could hold hands.

"Thank you" he whispered to her again and again.

"We will manage, won't we?" she asked him in an uncertain voice.

"Of course we will manage." Merlin smiled at her. "Stop worrying, we will be fine."

"We will be fine" Morgana repeated dreamily.

Merlin was still smiling that boyish grin that melted her heart every time. She looked at his face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, she thought. They were so blue, and deep and full of emotion. She could live a million lives and never deserve him. He was so kind and gentle and good with her. She started realizing how exactly lucky she was.

Determined to throw every negative feeling to the wind, she raised herself on the bed and crashed her lips on his again and again, desperate to be consumed in the happiness and kindness Merlin radiated in waves.

 **Sooo, what do you guys think?**

 **Drop a line and send me your thoughts. There is nothing better for a fanfiction writer to see notification in their inbox**


	32. Back to Basics

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry for the very late update. This chapter is much shorter than originally planned but i'm going through a tough time, I have to say and the next one will take a while, I think. It's really not much, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Enjoy**

Morgana came from the shops late that evening.

"Where have you been? I have been crazy worried" Merlin scolded her lightly when she appeared.

"I have only been gone for a few hours Merlin."

"And you have been carrying those" at that he got off his chair and took the shopping bags from her hands "all the way here." His tone was strict and he was obviously worried.

"And?" Morgana knew the answer before he said it.

"In your condition." He finished the sentence he had begun before Morgana interrupted him.

"For god's sake Merlin, it's only two months. I don't need to be babied, you of all people should know that." She never meant to shout at him but she hated when people viewed her as weak. And she had noticed that as time passed she was getting edgier and edgier. Merlin seemed to surrender and focused on his tea instead. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry" she came closer to him. He extended his hand to hold her in an embrace.

"We should arrange something with Uther" Morgana said after a couple of silent minutes. "To sort things out, you know what I mean."

Merlin hummed in response.

Morgana called Uther later that day. They arranged to go to the Pendragon Manor.

 _Please ask Arthur to come too. I want to speak to him._ Uther had begged her.

"I'll see what I can do" she replied. An angry Arthur was not something she was willing to face, especially for the sake of Uther. She closed the phone and turned to Merlin.

"Do you think I should call Arthur?" she asked him.

Merlin turned to face her and thought for a little while.

"I'd say" he started slowly "that you've got nothing to lose, I think" Morgana raised an eyebrow and he continued "I mean he may be mad at Uther but now he believes you. The worst thing that can happen is for him to leave."

"Right" Morgana agreed and turned her phone on again. "Right"

Arthur surprisingly answered the call at once. She expected him to shut it, or at least spend some time thinking whether to answer or not.

"Eerm, hello?" Morgana started a bit awkwardly.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Arthur voice was worried. "Are you at home?"

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Morgana replied. "And at home."

"Can I come to see you?" Arthur was asking her like it would be the last time he would see her again.

"What's wrong Arthur? I'm fine" Morgana asked more than a little curious.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? Gwen told me you're pregnant."

Morgana sighed in relief. She had almost forgotten about it.

"Well, I am" she told him and winked at Merlin who was looking at her with the same worried look on his face.

"I'm coming now. In ten minutes I'll be there" Arthur announced and hung up.

Morgana put the phone down and turned to Merlin.

"That was…wow" she told him. "Arthur hasn't ever worried about me more that today."

"I guess we can tell him about Uther too when he comes." Merlin's expression was blank, and he looked somewhat tired.

"I guess so too"

"Well, I better go upstairs and put on something decent. Arthur won't be thrilled if he finds me in pyjamas, you know him. His father's son." She smirked at the thought of a ten year old Arthur having put a tone of gel in his hair so that Uther would praise him.

She put on dark jeans and a white loose-fitting top and tied her hair in long braid. She had missed having to go somewhere and wear glam clothes. It was one of the pros of life with Uther. She reluctantly admitted to herself that wearing jewellery would definitely too much. Perhaps she should persuade Merlin to a night out.

"Morgana" she heard Merlin's voice from downstairs. She looked at the time and realized she had spent ten minutes getting ready. She put on her slippers not bothering to look for actual shoes and sprinted down the stairs. The smile on Arthur's face was competing only with that of Merlin's a few days ago. When she had reached the bottom of the stairs he ran at her and hugged her with a force that held her up and twirled her around the room, both of them laughing. Merlin smiled too at the sight. Morgana being totally happy was a sight he had missed. Arthur let her down and they came near Merlin again.

"Thank you" Arthur shook Merlin's hand and Merlin grinned at him.

"I'm going to bring some tea" Morgana offered and left the room. Merlin had never seen her share a real moment with her brother before. He was sure Morgana loved Morgause but the bond between her and Arthur was more than he had ever experienced. He saw Arthur's mouth moving but only when he heard him say

"What do you say" he came back into the present.

"Sorry" Merlin admitted.

"You two are going to marry aren't you?" Merlin reassured him fast.

"Of course we are. But first there are a few things that need resolving"

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Look, Arthur. there are many things that you ought to know and you don't. I'd like you to listen carefully and not interrupt me at any point. It's much to take in. Do I have your attention?"

Arthur nodded. Merlin stood up.

 **Till next time**

 **yours, Nimbus Night**


	33. Planning Ahead

**Hi** **!** **This** **is** **the** **next** **chapter, quite important to me, and quite late again :/**

 **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing!**

 **Replies** **to** **my** **reviews** **:**

 **Guest** **: Φυσικά και το είδα το μήνυμα σου και εννοείται πως δεν το αγνόησα. Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που σου αρέσει η ιστορία, και δεν φαντάζεσαι πόσο μου φτιάχνει τη μέρα να δω** **review** **σου 3. Αυτό το κεφάλαιο θα είναι σχετικά μεγαλύτερο αν και τώρα σιγά σιγά μπαίνουμε στην τελική ευθεία. Τα λέμε.**

 **Assassin Of Syria: for the 50** **th** **time thanks for your review! Your support is honestly invaluable to me and I'm sooo glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Meri Ley: I'm so gload you liked the chapter. I, too, felt I needed some lighter moments of Arwen and Mergana before coming back to troubled reality.**

"I don't understand how it is so much you needed to tell me? How come you kept so many secrets from me all this time? Why don't I have your trust, that's what I don't get." Arthur said in a frustrated look.

"I did warn you though" Merlin replied cheekily, silently realizing that what Arthur asked was totally correct. He fell on a more serious tone. It was definitely way too much to take in for Arthur, all in one night.

"Yeah, right." Arthur agreed absentmindedly and Merlin sat beside him on the armchair.

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes. Morgana was looking at Arthur with a look of concern written all over her face. She was sure he would tell Gwen every last bit when he got home. But the problem was not Guivevere. She would likely approve anyway. But Arthur, the look of failed faith on his faith mingled with surprise and confusion, was proof for her that this had been a wrong decision. They should have told him right form the beginning. It would not only strengthen their bond as siblings but give them one more invaluable ally to rely on. The awkward silence seemed to last forever when Arthur said.

"I guess I can tell Gwen. Or she knows it already?" Arthur sighed. "I don't think I could live with that" he added more to himself.

"No, she doesn't." Morgana answered hastily. "And you don't have to tell her if you don't want to." She added.

Arthur closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the sofa. Morgana sat up from the chair she was sitting and placed herself next to him.

"It's just… so wrong all of this." Arthur spoke again. "Your father is alive, and wants to kill you? This is the stuff of tales."

Morgana's expression saddened suddenly. "Believe me, Arthur, we didn't ask for it. All we ever wanted is a normal life, away from any danger."

Arthur checked his cellphone and turned to look at Merlin and Morgana.

"Gwen is going to be here soon."

"We can tell her now, too" Merlin said.

Arthur thought about it a little and then turned with a more determined look on his face.

"Yes. And then we will seek out for Gorlois, and be done with him, before he ruins any more lives."

Morgana just stared at her brother for a couple of seconds, dumbstruck by his confidence and inner strength and then threw herself on him, enveloping him in a bone crashing hug. This was the ally they needed. She felt proud for her brother.

Gwen came ten minutes later. When she was told every last detail of the story she looked exactly like Arthur, not believing a word. They had to assure her a million times that it was true.

"So what do we do?" She asked in a concerned manner. "Surely you can't mean to chase them?"

"That's exactly what I think we should do" Arthur sat up.

Merlin stood up too. "I think I have another idea."

He had everyone's attention now.

"Instead of hunting him down and putting our own lives at risk we can always build a case against him. Once his crimes are revealed, he will be at the hands of justice and we can steer clear of danger."

"Building a case against Gorlois Lefay is just like building it against Uther Pendragon. He is spotless to the eyes of the world." Gwen disagreed.

Morgana laughed. "To the eyes of the world he is dead, too."

"If we can get Uther to confess against Gorlois then we have our case almost ready." Merlin said skeptically.

"There is still much we ought to know before setting all this up." Morgana admitted. "Remember that issue of a magazine we had been looking for at your mother's village? That's something to start from."

"Wait" Arthur stopped them. "You are going to put father in the middle of all of this?"

"Of course we are" Morgana said, suddenly feeling vengeful. "He's the reason WE are in the middle of all of this. He can at least get us out if he has truly redeemed." Arthur nodded.

"But he does not know a thing about Gorlois having turned against him, or so I think." Merlin contradicted.

"We'll have to persuade him." Morgana answered. "Though I have to say that perhaps they had a talk before we saw Gorlois breaking into the Pendragon Manor. He can't have changed his mind like that"

"But make him turn against his best friend?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps, in time…"

"So what's the plan now?" Gwen asked.

"We need to have a talk with Uther, find out where Gorlois is, what he knows, what he wants" Merlin started.

"And then we will find each and every person that Gorlois and Uther have hurt, and ask them to confess in court."

"But this will get father too punished." Arthur complained.

"That's the rule, Arthur. How things work." Morgana told him. "You do something wrong, you have to pay for it. Uther has forgotten that for a very long time."

"So you will use him to get what you want?"

"Yes, Arthur, I think I will, when the time comes." Morgana said. "But first we have to talk to him, get all the information we need. Arthur, he wants to see you, too."

"We can all go now" Merlin suggested. "I doubt he will have anything else in his mind to be unable to speak to us."

"Is it not a bit late?"

Arthur checked his wristwatch and pulled a face. "It's ten o'clock. Should we go?"

Merlin thought about it a little and looked at Morgana. She was obviously too busy chatting with Gwen. The boys would probably have to make a decision on their own.

"Okay, girls" Arthur said. "Let's go"

Ten minutes later they were entering the car.

"Merlin, I think I heard something from behind." Morgana held his hand tightly.

"Let's get in the car and get going." Merlin urged them.

Another door shut behind them.

 **So, what do you think? Nice plan? Drop a line and tell me what you think! Reviews make me so very happy…**


	34. The Sins Of The Father

**Hello there**

 **This is a long and important chapter and I hope well written. I decided to split it in too after I saw how exactly long it was going to be. Another plot twist, of which I'd like your opinions.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Assassin Of Syria: Bad things are indeed going to happen. And your excitement won't be vain, I promise. I hope you like the new turn of events. And I bet you didn't see it coming *evil smirk***

 **Guest:** **Γειααα** **.** **Χαίρομαι που σου άρεσε, θέλω όμως την άποψη σου και στο συγκεκριμένο κεφάλαιο. Πιστεύω πάντως θα σου αρέσει, το θεωρώ από τα καλά. : )** **Till** **next** **chapter** **;)**

Morgana put on her haughty smirk and walked slowly to the entrance of the Pendragon Manor. She was enjoying every moment of being able to enter the building like a victor and not like a thief.

The butler at the door threw a glance at her and before noticing Arthur he asked her.

"May I be of assistance ma'am? It's quite late."

"I am Morgana Pendragon" Morgana cast a glare at him. He off all people was definitely not going to ruin her moment. Merlin stifled a laugh behind them. "I wish to talk to Uther." She continued with the haughtiest of the voices.

The butler gaped at her for a while like a fish out of his water, stuttered a bit but managed to get out

"Miss Pendragon, you can follow me."

The group followed the butler in silence.

They found Uther in his living room, reading a book. When he saw them he took off his reading glassed and left them on the table. He looked more aged than he had in a long time.

"Morgana, my child, are you alright?" Uther stood up to hug her. She instinctively started to pull back, but then realized what she was doing and decided to let go.

"Of course I'm alright" she smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"A grandchild of my own." Uther's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Morgana."

She said nothing, confused.

"We are here…" she started to say after some time.

"Yes, I know" he cut her off. "I knew it would come to this one day. You have questions and you want answers. And the curious thing is, I am willing to give them. Each and every one of them. To the last detail."

Morgana felt warmth spread through her heart. But she composed herself enough to state the first question without any hint of sentiment in her voice.

"What have you done to my mother, Uther?"

"It was while I was married to Ygraine. She was good, Ygraine. But I never loved her as I should have. As I wanted to." Uther stopped and swallowed hard. "But Vivienne, your mother, Morgana, she was gorgeous. Everything a man would ask for. Black hair, light eyes, and a character even better than her looks" he closed his eyes and sighed.

"and Gorlois, the old fool. He had her, yet he didn't love her. She gave herself to him and he did nothing. I was jealous, falling for her more and more every day. I told him, at some point. He didn't give a damn. _"Do what you want"_ He told me"

Uther was looking straight ahead, but his eyes were blank

"What was I to do? I was young, and full of rage and lust. I did as he urged me to. I enjoyed, very much, I have to say. But the look of horror and disgust on her pretty face will never leave me." He paced a bit so that he faced the wall and they were not able to make out his face.

"And then, I had to cover for what I had done. I was afraid she would tell Ygraine. Or anyone else. That fear consumed me. I stayed awake at nights. I saw her on the street looking away and I felt the earth beneath me break. The only thing that could put an end to this madness would be eliminating Vivienne."

"Gaius knew all along" Morgana interrupted, suddenly remembering that first conversation.

 _"Sir, I would like you to consider again about telling her about the Vivian thing"_

 _"No, Gaius, I have told you a million times, she cannot know. We have to keep the truth from her at any cost. I'm scared even to imagine what would happen if she knew."_

 _"As you wish, sir"_

"Aah, Gaius. A loyal fellow. Made him swear he would never say a word. He really did try to convince me otherwise. You should not place blame on him. I and Gorlois, but mostly I am the responsible for it"

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I never really sat and thought about it twice. I was a successful businessman at my 25. I felt like I could conquer the world. No power on earth could stand in my way. No Vivienne had the right to invade my reality and make a mess of it. And Gorlois helped me. He helped me murder his own wife, the bastard. And all the rest of my crimes, they all come from this big fault of me."

"I never stopped to think what I had done. I lived by the principle that you have to enjoy this damn life and get out of it as much as you can. But I ruined peoples life for it. With Vivienne gone we had to deal with the police, frantic investigators, Ygraine crying all over the place for her best friend. And with you, Morgana, in the middle of this, who at the worst timing, were looking just like your mother. Like an impersonator sent to haunt me. I wanted so bad to get rid of you, because I knew you were mine. You had my temper and you had so many common things with me. Gorlois knew it too. After a few years, you were the only thing that reminded me of that night. But I couldn't do it. You were mine, and you were hers too, and as hard it was for me to admit, I had missed her and you were a welcome sight when I was happy. "

"You can't imagine what I went through. I was a fool, I still am."

"Gorlois, again, came up with the solution. He gave up on his natural child, Morgause, to keep you. He did all that just for me. At the time, I thought him brave and chivalrous. I admired so much his loyalty to me. But now that I come to think about it, I would never have made friends, in my right mind, with a cold-blood murderer."

"But then again, I had become one too. That's what I tell myself."

Morgana swallowed but the pain in her throat did not seem to go away. She should be furious with what Uther had just said. He had just uncovered parts of him that were dark and scary and that should draw her away from him. But instead, he became more approachable to her.

 _He killed Vivienne_ her inner voice screamed. _He still is a murderer. He can't be trusted._

"Go on" she urged him with the most indifferent voice she could muster.

"What else is there to say?"

"We went to the papers, bought all the stock of the papers that would damage my reputation. Hired guards and security to keep track of the situation. The one thing brought the other. When we heard of anyone trying to throw some light on the scandal, I sent Gorlois my word and we eliminated them"

Morgana nodded.

"I want you to help us. Get us safely out, father." she told him in a whisper. "But in the end, we both know you are going to pay for your sins."

"I will do anything you ask me to." Uther said proudly.

"We want you to repeat this in court. We hope that law will get us out. We will find justice. Gorlois will pay. But Gorlois' downfall means yours too" Morgana's eyes stung from keeping her tears from falling.

"I'm an open book. To you and to them" Uther promised.

She walked towards him.

"Please tell me you have regretted this. That you are not bluffing" she said in a frantic whisper, trying very hard to keep her voice steady. "We need you on our side for once."

"Morgana" Uther looked at her with compassion. "My beautiful daughter. You look so much like your mother. You can think many things of me. I deserve it. But don't think, not for one second that I would do anything to hurt my grandchild. I can't afford it. It's the first living descendant of our family made with true love. You should be proud." Uther walked to Merlin and shook his hand.

"You are a good man, Merlin Emrys. I cannot bring back your father, and I'm sorry. But please promise me to keep her happy. I know you can."

Merlin stared hard at Uther.

"I will, sir. I give you my word."

Only then did Uther turn his attention to Arthur. He hadn't really sought it either, but stood silent in the background.

"My son." Arthur flinched at his touch but didn't remove. "Now you know all of your father's sins. How low you must think of me"

Arthur coughed and seemed to be choosing his words carefully before he replied.

"You have been…evil, cowardly, at some points father. I feel you have disgraced the Pendragon name. But what you just did, that was bravery. You have regained some of my respect. Don't ask for more."

Uther nodded in approval.

"There's one thing more. It's about you, Guinevere. I was a fool, not to realize what was going on between you and my son. I am sorry. I want you two to be together just as you want it. You have my full consent, even if I have denied it for long."

Gwen smiled at him and then at Arthur. Uther had not been that giving for a long time.

"Well, if we are done with the sad stuff, I suggest we go to the dining room. I think that the new Pendragon we are awaiting is more than a reason to celebrate."

They didn't have time enough to comprehend what happened I the next seconds. A loud banging noise came from the window. It broke with a loud crash and all eyes turned there. The next moment they were all turned around by Uther's gasp for air.

Morgana nearly fainted at the shock. Uther Pendragon was lying on the floor, a wound as if a bullet had gone through him spreading on his chest. His breathing was beginning to unsteady gradually. His eyes were open but seemed blank and unseeing.

She forgot who he was, hat he had done to her, what was his use to their plan. All she wanted was for her father to live. She run to his side, sat down next to him and begun shaking him. She was unable to hold back the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes, after she saw her actions brought no result.

"No" she begun saying as Uther's body became stiff and then it dawned on her. This bullet had not come from nowhere. There was someone, by the crashed window that had done this to her father. She was pretty sure she knew who he was. And she was damn sure that he was going to pay for him actions tenfold.

Merlin tried to hold her but she went to the window and screamed her lungs out, ignoring the neighbors that were coming out in curiosity.

GORLOIS LE FAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

Gorlois had just come down from the rooftop he was standing when he heard her. Her voice almost made his heart stop beating. This was an enemy not to be underestimated. He was driven by hate, she was driven by love. He felt the first pinch of insecurity.

 ***ouch*? When you thought you actually liked Uther I cross him from the map? Please don't hate me.**

 **But**

 **Tell me your opinions (leave a review pls!)**


	35. Intrusion

**Hi.. I've finally made it. It's been almost a month and I'm sorry. But here it is…**

 **So, this is one more adventure chapter. I'm generally not one to write pages and pages of feelings and loving but surprisingly I was feeling very romantic lately (having to do with personal life affairs** **) and decided I afforded a page of Mergana interaction. There are some surprises in this chapter (aka trouble for Mergana) but you can be sure, things are gong to be sorted out by the end.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Another issue. Don't think bad of me but I'd like some more reviews for my efforts. Any chance of getting them to 5 per chapter? You know, ego matters. Tanks.**

 **S**

 **Guest** **: Όχι, δεν την παράτησα την ιστορία.Τι σύμπτωση είναι αυτή, κάθε φορά που σκοπεύω να ανεβάσω κεφάλαιο, να μου στέλνεις μηνυματάκι** **Όντως το ειχα καθυστερήσει πάρα πολύ πάντως. Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει η ιστορία. Για να απαντήσω στην ερώτηση σου, και εμένα η Μοργκάνα είναι η αγαπημένη μου, και μετά η Μοργκόζ. Έχω μια κλίση προς τους κακούς χαρακτήρες, θα το κοιτάξω αυτό :** **P**

 **Assassin Of Syria: Hehe, I'm proud for catching you off guard. I believe your way of thinking is generally same with Merlin's while Morgana is way more sentimental and impulsive. Merlin's the value-driven guy in here. There is some more adventure in this chapter and as always I want so much to hear back from you.**

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked, trying to look away from the gore in front of her. Merlin was holding Morgana who was crying lowly on his chest. He didn't believe that his girlfriend, deep down, cared so much about family. He had thought, that, guilty or not, when Uther died, she would celebrate it. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't seem to have understood what had just happened. He was staring at his father lifeless body without making any move towards him.

"What do you think we can do?" Morgana said with open sarcasm, her voice broken.

"They could still be somewhere near" Arthur commented with a hollow voice, unfeeling and not giving away any of his inner thoughts. They all turned heads to him.

"That's right" Merlin agreed. He was the only one that Uther's death had left unaffected. He believed it to be justice. He got what he deserved, an honourable death, instead of a shameful life, after his confession. Too bad, he wouldn't be able to help them with their case. "Let's get out of here, for a while."

A butler, came in and at seeing Uther's corpse and the broken window, he suppressed a yell and asked "Should I call the police"

"Yes, please, Mr. Andrews" he answered calmly. He left without saying another word.

"Let's get going" Merlin urged them again.

"Where to?" Gwen asked.

"You could come to our place" Merlin answered without thinking. "Let's go"

Morgana led the way to the car station and within five minutes they were just outside Merlin and Morgana's apartment.

Merlin looked in his jacket for his keys and slowly pushed the door open.

They couldn't believe what lay in front of them.

"Oh my god" Merlin whispered while Morgana swore so hard that Arthur and Merlin forgot momentarily their troubles and turned to look at her in surprise.

The room inside was upside down. The mirror was broken to pieces and the floor was covered in glass. Papers and folders were everywhere, some open, some torn, few intact. The bookcase on the wall was damaged, and most books where on the floor.

"Someone's been in here" Arthur said simply.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Morgana snapped at her brother.

"The question is who?" Merlin said as calmly.

Morgana was starting to lose her temper.

"How can you both be so daft? Yes, the flat has been broken into, and don't tell me you don't know ho has been in here. Who wants any proof of Uther's crimes? Come on"

"Call the police, do something"

"Apartment of Merlin Emrys has been robbed. Please come as soon as possible" was the brief message Merlin gave the police officer who offered to help.

"What happened here miss?" The red haired police officer turned to Morgana when he entered the flat. Merlin approached too.

His casual, professional tone pissed Morgana even more. Why was everyone acting so stupid?

"What is not clear to you?" Morgana snapped to the unprepared cop. "The. Place. Has. Been. Robbed."

"Morgana, the guy hasn't done anything wrong, calm down" Merlin smiled to the man who looked pretty terrified apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry" she agreed.

He left to have a look around the place and in five minutes he returned to make his statements.

He coughed on his hand and announced them professionally.

"You should go and leave us check the place for evidence. The criminal might still be close and we don't want you getting into any danger. I'd say that your staying here won't help and you might probably be in our way. Do you have somewhere else to stay for an hour or so?"

"Come to the Manor" Arthur suggested and the pair nodded thankfully.

"Wait, we should pack some things" Merlin remembered but Morgana cut him off.

"We have everything we may need at the Manor, let's get out of here." Morgana urged him and shut the door behind them.

They entered the Manor in a glum mood. Morgana was more silent than usual, which was another way for her expressing her distress, as far as Merlin knew. He decided not to cross her. Gwen and Arthur were holding hands, and Arthur was still in a walking dead state of mind. Still, he didn't seem to have processed the fact that his father, his only living descendant apart from Morgana was now dead. He only seemed to care about their welfare and safety. Curious for Arthur, Merlin thought.

They slumped on the sofa of a guest bedroom, deciding to avoid the living room, where Uther had been shot. It would be way too much to experience and there was not need.

"Um, well, so I'm going to go to my lawyer to discuss a couple of things" Arthur began uncomfortably, unsure whether it was wise to leave the couple alone at such stake time. "I'll be back really soon"

"Don't worry, Arthur" Morgana forced a smile on her face, just to make her brother feel better.

But as soon as Arthur was out of view, she slumped on the sofa and hid her face into her hands. Merlin approached warily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin, I'm getting tired of all this" Morgana confessed quietly and shuffled on the sofa so that she was in his arms. He stroked her back and her long black tresses reassuringly.

"I know, love" he whispered. "But soon it will be over"

"Yeah, that's what we have been saying each other for the last six months, Merlin." She said bitterly. "I'm worried. I'm afraid and I don't want our child to have to get through all this." Tears were threatening to spill again. "I know I seem distant and unfeeling and way hard to break, but that's not me, Merlin, you know me. This is all too much, and all I've ever wanted is a normal life, away from dangers and problems. I'm not the strong one, who will get us out, don't put too much faith in me. I will disappoint you."

"Morgana, you are much more than what you give yourself credit for. You are much stronger than you think. Just think about all we've been through so far. You are brilliant, and you are clever and talented and fierce, and it's been you who's led us all the way here. And just for the record. You could never possibly disappoint me. You exceed my expectations every day. You have made me fall helplessly in love with you, Morgana Le Fay. You are so very special, and I doubt you have been told enough times to comprehend it. So, I'll just repeat it, day by day, until you have finally believed me. "

She just gazed him for a long moment until she spoke again.

"Merlin, just tell me we are going to be okay" she whispered. She knew it sounded childish and nothing compared to his glorious speech, but she really wanted to hear it again and again, coming from the man she loved.

"We are going to be okay, Morgana" Merlin tried again. "No harm will come to us, I promise. We are going to have our happily ever after in the end" He landed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay" Morgana agreed quietly and let her head fall on his shoulder. They stayed like this until sleep claimed them.

They were woken up by Arthur, who emerged into the room banging the door about twenty minutes later.

"Sorry" he said to the half-asleep couple. Morgana glared at him but he continued whatsoever. "It's just, the police, still haven't found any trace of him. They say it's not safe to go there yet."

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other. This practically made them homeless.

"This leaves us…" Morgana began to say "Don't worry" Arthur said in a big, reassuring voice to the panicked couple.

"You always have a place to stay. The Pendragon Manor is your home. Always has been, and always will be."


	36. So Close

**Hey guys.**

 **First of all I want to apologise for the huge wait I put you through. I know that you have better things to do that wait on my update ;) anyway, sorry.**

 **This is on of the final chapters. I believe it is quite good though somewhat but in connecting the scenes with one another.**

 **I want to hear your thoughts on it please. It's what keeps me going.**

 **S**

 **Assassin of Syria: Haha, don't worry all trouble will be over in a few chapters from now. Thanks for your support.**

 **Guest: Καθυστέρησα ελαφρώς το ξέρω αλλα γινοταν χαμός αστα να πάνε. Λοιπόν θέλω να μου πεις πρώτον τη γνώμη σου για το κεφάλαιο αλλά το βασικότερο θέλω καμιά ιδέα για το τέλος. Έχω σκεφτεί κάτι αλλά δεν είμαι 100% ικανοποιημένη, θελω τη βοήθεια του κοινού. Καλή ανάσταση**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned here.**

"Morgana?"

"Hello?"

"Anybody there?" Merlin was starting to get bored. It was the twentieth time he had tried to wake Morgana up and she still didn't show any signs of awakening.

"Morgana wake up you have to see this" Merlin tried again.

Morgana nuzzled in her sleep and opened slowly her eyes. They had fallen asleep on the couch Arthur left them last night and he knew better not to wake them.

"What is it?" she said, her voice still low and groggy from the sleep.

"Come here" Morgana complained a bit under her breath and got up.

"What is it Merlin?" When he didn't reply she got up next to him and let him place his hands on each side of her waist.

"Look outside" he whispered. "The view, it's amazing isn't it?"

Morgana turned to face him. He was expecting her to close her eyes and lean in for a kiss, that's how she usually was in the mornings. Too bored to talk to him, a kiss effectively shutting him up. But when Morgana turned she was laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked, confused. Morgana was trying to breath some air.

"Merlin" she stopped as another burst of laughter came. "You really thought all this to wake me up?"

Merlin grinned lopsidedly.

Draco came by later with Morgause to talk with them.

"So what are we doing now?" he asked after they hugged them multiple times.

They both stayed silent, knowing that, in fact, they had nothing at all to do.

"So what do we have? What evidence do we have against him?"

Morgana laughed humorlessly. "I believe the word _nothing_ sums it up perfectly. Our birth files have been stolen, Uther's dead…"

"Oh oh" Gwen said.

"But we can still confront him." Draco said. "Break into his flat. Get the documents."

"Can we risk it?" Merlin asked.

"Of course we can. We must actually. You do or you don't want to get the hell out of this mess?"

"Yes we do" Merlin said. "But after all we don't even know were he lives"

"Right" Draco agreed. "But we will find out. I will ask my father if he has heard of him."

"Father's burial is today" Arthur said entering the room they were staying in. The truth of Uther's death seemed to have finally sunk in. There were dark circles under his eyes and there was no denying that he had been crying for hours. Morgana smiled softly with compassion at seeing her brother like this. She got up and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Arthur's ears were beginning to spill again.

"Shh' Morgana soothed him. "We are going to be alright. You are going to be alright Arthur. Stay strong, please."

 _O God, Whose property is always to have mercy and to spare, we humbly beseech Thee for the soul of Thy servant Uther, which Thou hast this day commanded to depart out of this world, that Thou wouldst not deliver it into the hands of the enemy, nor forget it unto the end, but wouldst command it to be received by the Holy Angels, and conducted to Paradise, its true country; that as in Thee it hath hoped and believed, it may not suffer the pains of hell, but may take possession of eternal joys._

 _Through Christ our Lord._

 _Amen._

Morgana's eyes stung from the cold wind. But she was grateful. She didn't want to cry and the wind was doing a great cover up job. She turned her head to Merlin and with the corner of her eye she saw him. In black clothes, entering his car and departing for the centre of the city.

"What the hell?" Morgana turned Merlin to the direction she as looking at.

Merlin looked there too and his reaction was similar. What the hell was he doing here? What did he want?

"Merlin come with me" Morgana took him by his hand and lead him to the car.

They took off and she phoned Gwen and Draco.

"Morgana are you crazy this might be dangerous" Merlin screamed at her.

She was at the driver's seat and was speeding madly behind Gorlois. Okay, Merlin thought that girls who drove fast were hot, but at the moment, he wanted to disappear. A car crash was not how he wanted to die.

"Shut up Merlin" she screamed back, eyes on the road. It took a minute for both of them to realize what she had just said. Merlin turned to look at her with a pained expression in his face. _Don't be such a baby_ he told himself _she didn't mean it._ Morgana felt guilt at seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry" she said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry, Merlin, I didn't mean it"

"Don't worry" he told her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She couldn't believe it. They were finally after him. They were reaching for the finish of this crazy marathon. She didn't know what would come out of this day but all she knew was that it was either now or never. Their golden chance to win their happiness. They were following him and he probably had no idea. Arthur and Gwen phoned them to tell them that they were coming fifteen minutes later. How far was this damned house? Morgana's nerves were beginning to tighten.

"You seem tense" Merlin said after a long time of silence.

"You are very observant" Morgana said, the sarcasm in her voice obvious.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine" Morgana said. "Don't worry. I just feel weird and I'm getting in out on you" Merlin chuckled.

"That's exactly how I feel right now too"

"Hmmm"

"We are so close Morgana. I can feel it. Our justice is near"

"Anything else the great seer Merlin has to add?" Morgana laughed at his tone.

Merlin looked at her and they both burst into fits of laughter.

Gorlois' car took a turn in an alley and finally halted in front of a large iron entrance.

"So here we are" Merlin muttered.

Gorlois went out of the car and hastily got outside, cradling something in his pocket.

"I think we should wait until the others come" Merlin said.

"Merlin come on don't be such a girl. The house is here. Gorlois is inside. I want to get my revenge. Now" Morgana snapped at him.

"Morgana, it's dangerous. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I don't care if I get killed. I just want to kill him."

"Morgana, calm down" Merlin tried to calm her. He understood her rage, he knew she hated Gorlois with passion and he knew her only too well to know that she meant what she was saying. There was fire in her heart at the moment and she was planning on burning Gorlois down with it. It would cost her life. Even if he didn't kill her there would be legal consequences. I would cost the baby's life too. Their baby's.

"Morgana, please listen to me." Her eyes had almost changed from pale to dark green from the emotion inside and they were shining with not yet shaded tears.

"We've been through this before. I know you. You hate this man and I hate him too for your sake. I know you won't rest until he is punished. I know you want to be the one to do it. But just let's not be hasty. We might ruin this if we are not cautious. And for god's sake, I won't let any harm come to you or our baby, I promise." She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her with his hand.

"I know, you'll say you don't care." Morgana looked at him in the eye. "But think about it better. Oh, I think you care. Think of the life we will have. Think of our baby growing up in peace. Think of all we can have if we are safe. Think of our home. Think of me. What am I going to do without you?" Merlin was crying out loud too.

A horn sounded from outside.

Arthur got out and approached them.

"What the heck happened here?"

Morgana glared at him but Merlin could sure justify him. He shut up and forgot all about his cheek in a mere second, gazing up at Gorlois' house.

"So here we are" he repeated Merlin's earlier words.

"Yes" Morgana said. "Let's go"


	37. Remorse Part II

**Oh. My. Gawwwd. This probably was the longest ff wait in history. Over 3 months. I'm really sorry, I've been without internet for a long time, but finally here it is. The sequence of events.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Thanks to my reviewers!**

 **I don't own Merlin yet :P**

The fridge was empty again. Gorlois cursed over and over. Business wasn't really faring well these days. He had to find something to keep himself occupied. He needed the money after all. He wasn't going to stay home and play the housewife. He needed a job.

"Hello father"

He recognised the voice instantly. Not because it was Morgana's and see meant something to him. Because it was the voice that haunted him at night. He had listened to it over and over again cursing him. _"I'm ashamed of you"_ she had said.

"You're Morgana" he said. More to himself than to her. "What are you doing here?" Get out. This is my personal space." He tried to defend himself without yet turning to face her.

"I'm here to tell you that I know everything you have done."

Morgana was feeling the adrenaline through her veins. This was her moment. She was so going to enjoy it. She felt like the most powerful person on earth. The power of knowledge and truth was filling her, bursting out of her, sending sparks flying from her eyes.

"I know you killed Uther. I know your part in his plans. I know your crimes father. You are going to pay for every single of them."

Gorlois looked at her and laughed. She must be in her early twenties and strangely she looked bit like him. Black hair cascading down her shoulders, green pale eyes and luminously pale skin. She reminded him of himself in her age. Now her jade eyes were void of any emotion as she stared at him waiting for an answer. He inwardly cursed himself for getting carried away.

He turned his back to leave.

He didn't have to deal with his hate filled daughter. And he was sure that it wouldn't bring him any good.

"Stay here and face me you coward."

Morgana's voice stopped him right there in his tracks.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a coward cause that's what you are. You go backstabbing people but inside you have nothing. You don't even have the guts to face me and accept your crimes."

"Ohh, really? So happy and mighty you are and you think you have the upper hand here because you brought your friends? You are still in my mercy. This can explain things better than any words."

Morgana's eyes caught sight of the gun he took out from a closet. He turned it to her.

"Get out or I'll shoot you."

"You wouldn't dare to shoot me"

Gorlois laughed.

"Don't think that because I preferred to walk away today and spare your life I am willing to do that a second time. You are not my daughter, you are just a stupid little girl who messes with my business. And that's my type. I wipe out trouble. And are trouble.

"Come on then, shoot me. I'm sure the police will find all those details very interesting."

"Oh I will. And I will enjoy it immensely. Like I enjoyed killing your mother and father before you. Funny thing isn't it? The whole family. You were all a whole bunch of losers. I don't think that the society lost anything." He laughed at his own joke.

"She's unarmed." Arthur said from behind. "You can't shoot her. It's not right."

"Arthur? I knew I had heard this voice again. How's dear father?" He joked in a sickly sweet voice. "When are you going to follow daddy?

When are you going to follow Morgana?/2

"Uther remorsed father", she spat the word father with all the disgust in the world." It's about time you do the same. Not that it would change anything in the way I see you."

"No I don't think so. I'm proud of who I am. Life made me who I am. And I don't think I could lead a happy life with you as my daughter. You are such a pain in the ass. A loser, really." Insults were flying out of his mouth but in Morgana's ears they were meaningless. Funny, idiotic.

Gorlois looked at her as her expression changed. Her eyes which in the beginning were quite unsure now were filled with determination. And hate.

"I'm so sorry this young man will have to follow you. It's such a pity he chose you over a normal life. What did you do, trick him?" he pointed at Merlin.

He didn't expect it when she ran to him like she wanted to kill him with his bare hands. H teeth were gritted. She took him by surprise and she managed to take the gun from him.

Gorlois didn't care about her anymore and pushed her roughly across the room. Merlin tried to catch her but it as too late as she stumbled down the stairs and finally fell on the first step losing conscience.

Gorlois long forgotten, Merlin ran to her and turned her face to him. She was pale. Really pale except from a dark red mark on her forehead were she had fallen. He tried to find her pulse and sighed in relief as she had one. It was weak but she did. And the he remembered with terror. The baby. What had happened of it?

"Gods what have I done?" It was the first time in years that Gorlois listened to his conscience. He had grown used to ignoring it.

"I killed her." He whispered.

"You killed her baby too" Draco snarled.

"She…she was pregnant?" It was like facing a different person.

Merlin turned from his point beside her and said with a bloody glare.

"Yes she was."

Gorlois looked on the verge of a panick attack. A million thoughts were running through the criminal's head.

He killed her. He killed his own daughter with his own hands. He didn't mind being called a murderer, he had grown used to it over time, used it to his advantage. But Morgana was his daughter, or so he would like to think sometimes. He had never seen her as such. But facts are facts. And she was pregnant. He had killed his daughter and his grandchild. _Morgana was never your daughter._ _You never loved her._ An inner voice in his head told him.

That's right, but she loved him. She thought him as her father. Him, not Uther. But _now she knows. She learnt it the hard way. She hates you._ Of course she hated him, she had every reason too. He had done everything to destroy her. _What's wrong with you? Why aren't you feeling happy? Isn't that what you have been trying to do?_ Yes it was. But why was it now all coming down to him like it was all wrong? What the hell was wrong with him? _Why are you being so weak?_

Where had Morgana wronged? What had she done to deserve this death? He started thinking. _She messed with things she didn't know. She thought she was the one who should know it all. She hates you_. She didn't ask anything crazy. Just the identity of her father. How could she possibly back down when she had found all the clues that led her to her father and her enemy. _Father and enemy, that sounds funny._ It's tragic. Father and enemy. You were not her father. Sure, Uther was. And he made sure that she will never bond with him again. He killed his best friend. He deserved it. _He was going to give you away. He already had. Now the police would be looking for him._ Who was he going to turn to? His parents? Dead. His friends? Dead by his hand. His daughter? Dead by his hand. His older colleagues? Dead by his hand. His wife? Dead

by his hand.

The realisation started to dawn at him. He had no one in this world, and that was because he had killed them all. _Better for you._ _Less idiots to deal with._ No it wasn't. He was a bad person. He was a killer. He was going crazy. He had killed his daughter. He had nothing to live for. No one to kill for. The answer to his problem was obvious and simple for him. _Don't do it. Life's a gift._ Yes, life was a gift too for all the people he killed. He deserved this. In fact it was way better than anything else that awaited him once they got him out there.

No one was paying attention to him. The sound of the bullet coming out from his old revolver was the last thing he heard.

 **What d' you think?**

 **Is there justice in the world after all?**

 **Drop a line to me!**


	38. Farewell

**Aaand, the last chapter. The story is finally finished. After a year of writing, we've reached the end. I don't think there is much room for a sequel here, so I will try to continue some of my other stories. Thanks to all ho have been supporting me from the beginning, Assassin of Syria, Guest, and so many others who have helped me with reviews and follows. Through this story I have learned and improved my writing and I really hope that I have given you guys something worth reading. That's what I like to believe.**

 **I hope you had a good time.**

 **Love you all**

 **NimbusNight2405**

 **PS: Feel free to PM me about anything. Story ideas, errors found in the story, questions, requests to review etc.**

"Is she alive?"

"I can't believe what he did"

"How is she?"

Morgana kept her eyes shut trying to figure out what was going on. If she was now in heaven then she would probably not be able to hear voices or smell the clean atmosphere of a hospital. Medicine, bandages, that's what she sensed around her. Yes, she was probably alive, but in what state? She tried to feel her body parts. They seemed to be all working well. Nature had been lenient on her. As far as she remembered, the fall was more than enough to kill both her and her unborn child. But here she was, alive and well. She felt the child kick and then she was sure that all was going to be alright. It was time to return to the world of the living. Slowly and uncertainly she opened her eyes, to see an only too familiar person leaning over her and smiling ear to ear. His blue eyes where shining with happiness and love and his smile brought warmth to her heart. She remembered once more why she had fallen in love with him the first time.

"You did it, love" Merlin told her. "You're okay!" He opened the room's door and shouted outside. "She is awake"

She smiled back at him. Perhaps they were finally free of their pasts. Perhaps they could now live their lives like they wanted to. The kiss Merlin leaned to give her was one of promise; a promise that the best had yet to come.

 _A few days later she got out of the hospital. They went to Merlin's apartment. Where they had first met and fallen in love. Their safe hideout. Their home._

"When is she going to come?" Merlin asked impatiently his mother and r who were accompanying him. "Maybe she has changed her mind. Maybe she doesn't want ot get married to me after all. Maybe her car has crashed, or she has lost her way to the church. Or she is ill. What happens if she is ill? I have to go she how she is doing." Merlin started rumbling frantically.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said. "Everything is going to be alright. She is only late five minutes."

"Don't worry son" Hunith said. "Of course she hasn't changed her mind. She's just getting ready I guess."

Merlin nodded and kept on looking at his shoes in anticipation.

"She's ten minutes la…" He turned to complain to Arthur when the doors opened and she came in view.

She was wearing the most incredible dress he had ever seen her with. It was really simple but as they say, less is more. It was a plain white long gown with a silver ending and her hair was loose and flowing from her shoulders to her back. Nect to her was her sister in an equally beautiful dress, proudly walking her sister to her soon to be husband.

"Merlin close your mouth" he heard Arthur in the background.

 _There weren't many people at their marriage. Just those who were important to them. For once, Morgana didn't have to suffer from being Uther's ward or Gorlois' daughter. She could finally make her own decisions. Merlin proud for her and proud for their work together. Finally they could live the life they wanted._

"I told you I wanted to help" Mordred said disappointedly. "I owe it to you"

"Don't worry Mordred" Morgana said. "Don't think about it. We did what we had to do. Besides, it was not exactly going to a picnic and I really could not afford losing you."

Mordred looked at his friend and Merlin watched the exchange quietly.

"And of course, we have a greater task for you." He said. He glanced at Morgana, then at Mordred and continued.

"Me and Morgana…," he started, "we decided you should be our child's godfather."

Morgana nodded.

Mordred's mouth fell open.

"You are pregnant?" he almost shouted.

"Yes, Mordred I am"

"And you were running around chasing criminals? Are you crazy?"

They both laughed at that.

"Don't worry. It's over now and after all, I wouldn't want my child to live in fear. We were doing what was the right thing to do."

 _Mordred did become the childs godfather. He loved the little boy that Morgana gave birth to with all his heart, as did his parents._

The doorbell of their apartment rang and Morgana went to open. An old young lady showed at the entrance.

"Are you Mrs Emrys?" she asked.

"Yes" Morgana said.

"My name is Sarah Clove. I am the mother or William Clove"

Morgana had never heard the name before. Merlin showed behind her.

"And you must be Mr Emrys"

"Yes, that's me"

"You must be wondering what I am doing here, self-invited to your flat. You don't know me but Uther Pendragon and Gorlois LeFay knew me only too well."

"How so Mrs Clove?" Morgana asked, fearing that they hadn't finished at all.

" William was Gorlois accidentally learned some of their plans and they killed him when they found out. In cold blood, just in case he decided to move against them. When he died I tried to bring the case to the court them but nothing happened. You see, Mr Pendragon had a way to get out of every situation. I knew my son had died in vein. I knew it was a crime. And justice had not played its part. They never paid for their crimes until you found them.

 _You represent for me what's right in this world. I am now in peace, knowing that my son is too. There are some caused that are worth fighting for, that are worth dying for. Justice is one of them. God bless you my children , for I know that no matter how much time passes, your hearts will stay pure and true like they are now. Don't ever ever change. You are heroes. "_

 **THE END**


End file.
